


Gods & Monsters

by TheCuriousNumber5



Series: Dha-viath [1]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Battle, F/M, Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Other, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Space Pirates, Yautja, alien vs predator - Freeform, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousNumber5/pseuds/TheCuriousNumber5
Summary: Dha-viath, raised amongst Yautja from childhood, encounters humans for the first time in nearly two decades. Driven by the urge to hunt she faces a choice and subsequently, the consequences wrought. Her life changes irrevocably as perceptions and prejudices on all sides must change. The lines between enemy and ally blur as Dha-viath evaluates her misconceptions.





	1. 1

The humid air was heavy, cloying, and hot. Despite the adequate oxygen content, it was almost difficult to breathe. This jungle’s trees seemed to grow taller and closer together than others, the upper branches knitting together in a tight canopy that allowed few bright beams of light through. It was eerily quiet for such a place, even the air was still. The wildlife was bracing itself, watching and waiting…there were intruders here.

On a thick branch, high above the jungle floor, crouched Dha-viath. She was as comfortable in the trees as she was on flat ground, and she was _not_ the intruder causing alarm for the living things of this place. She was a hunter, she knew how to perfectly merge with her surroundings, to become a welcome part of it.

Sweat beaded on her skin and a drop trickled down between her breasts. The cooling module of her thermal mesh still needed retooling, but she was in no danger of overheating. She switched the vision mode of her mask to infrared, leaning out a little to peer beyond her tree. There was noise in the distance, the telltale rustling and stomping of things unsuccessfully attempting to be stealthy. They may as well have marched in beating war drums for all the good their effort was.

Dha-viath dropped to a lower branch without a sound. She moved to another on the opposite side of the tree to get a better look. Below, still a quarter klick off, the tall undergrowth was moving unnaturally before those responsible began to emerge. Bipedal, sentient, armed, technologically advanced…well, to a certain degree. She knew what they were, and couldn’t stop the scowl that twisted her lips.

It had been a very long time since last she encountered that species, a species she had come to loathe. _Humans_. There were only four, and as they continued to move in her direction, she could already smell them, a rank odor of sweat and fear…but, not terror, not yet. They struggled with the dense vegetation, almost all the terrain of this planet was very unforgiving. They were soldiers of some variety, their purpose unclear, and though Dha-viath supposed they were trained to find their way around unfamiliar territory, they seemed to be struggling. They were breathing heavily as sweat poured down their faces. The temperature measurements in her view screen indicated that at least one of them was at risk for a hyperthermal episode and two were likely approaching dehydration.

Dha-viath ran a remote scan from the ship, analyzing the current surface quadrant and the results appeared on her satcom. Glancing at it, she noted a ship not far off with several more humans in and around it, setting up a camp. With the touch of a button, a different dataset appeared on screen, measuring all non-organic planetary activity, and it showed an intentional, calculated descent path for the human vessel. They’d come here on purpose and were not stranded, which meant it was also likely there was a bigger vessel, not entirely unlike her own, waiting in orbit teeming with more of them.

The pack of humans continued their path, unaware that they were being watched. Dha-viath’s concept and perception of time had significantly changed since she had been discovered by the Yautja. Offhand, she didn’t know how long it had been since then, and could only guess that many Terran years had passed. There was no love lost between her and the people she had come from; it had been so long that they were strange and unfamiliar. Whatever humanity had survived in her small, broken body back then, had been purged long ago.

Dha-viath defied expectations and limitations as she was trained; defiance was something she excelled at. What had begun as an experiment for Yautja amusement had become a lesson on even a frail creature’s will to live. She’d come so far and become something so much more than she would have ever imagined for herself. Through blood, she had earned her place amongst the Yautja…amongst the hunters. She was proud and had earned her honor.

A strange, unpleasant feeling rose in the back of her throat like bile. _Bitterness_. It was a long-dormant emotion, along with resentment, but it felt fresh and raw as she looked at them fumbling through the jungle. Her memories from _before_ were no longer relevant, they had been pushed aside. The lens through which she looked at this species was now that of the Yautja. Their perception of the _Terrans_ was not a generous one. While humans periodically produced individuals who possessed the strength, intelligence, and skill to be attractive prey, as a people they were thought of as an infection. They poisoned the worlds they settled on and multiplied, growing like a cancer in the galaxy. They solved problems by creating new, more terrible ones, and the majority of intelligent species simply avoided them.

Human skulls had been in several of the collections Dha-viath had visited over the years. It gave her an itch that was overwhelmingly tempting to scratch, and she moved closer to gather more data for her analysis.

The pack had four specimens, and more were not far off. There were three males and a female; three of them were of a similar age and mobility, equipped, in Dha-viath’s opinion, to deal only with minor threats. The leader, however, was much bigger than the others and exhibited more advanced features of age, the hair on his head and face was gray, but he appeared biologically and physically better prepared to handle potential enemies. Dha-viath had no doubt that he was the more worthy amongst them, considering that warriors did not reach advanced age without being adept when pursuing enemies or prey. If there was a worthy trophy amongst them, it was likely to be the leader.

There was always a marked difference between skill acquired through training and skill acquired through experience. Dha-viath would have never reached the level she had were it not for her many very close brushes with death. The leader of this small group was experienced, his subordinates were only trained, and it showed.

On closer inspection of the humans’ gear, she surmised that they were hunting for food and though begrudgingly, she admitted that this area was a good source of meat. The leader had become _her_ prey, and she watched him very closely, moving down further, even daring to crouch in undergrowth mere meters away as they passed.

He reacted to nothing but was still aware of every noise, every rustle that was not made by him or the others. Dha-viath moved along the ground for some time, undetected, until she watched her prey begin scanning the brush more intently. He knew there was something nearby, his heart rate had increased, and his body tensed for a fight. Perhaps he really _was_ worthy prey.

Foolishly, the group split in half, their paths diverging, which served only to make it easier for her to isolate her prey, to eliminate the possibility of him having outside help when she would finally strike. She wanted to see the human fight on his own, she wanted him to be challenging to kill alone. Otherwise, what was the point?

Their language was familiar, of course, and Dha-viath tried to ignore it, tried to find no meaning in any of the words but still some she knew even after all the time that had passed. It sounded strange nevertheless, garbled and primitive. Though it had taken her a long time, she had mastered the Yautja language, finding ways to make all the right sounds, clicks, and growls with her human mouth. Even in her mind, she no longer thought with human language.

The pair without her prey in it seemed far less confident the moment they no longer had their leader. Dha-viath switched to the standard vision mode, and the sharp scent of the humans’ fear increased as every noise served to unnerve them further. One male crouched, looking at a print in the mud and Dha-viath struck like lightning, pulling the other one silently into the brush, and striking him hard on the head. While unconscious, she wrapped a cord around his feet and hoisted him into a tree…alive, but no longer a threat. His weapons were all piled on the ground beneath him.

The second male stood back up and turned, finding himself alone, and she grinned, amused by the confusion on his face. When he turned around again, calling out for the missing individual, she struck again, and he joined his comrade in the tree. Quickly, Dha-viath headed for the other pair, her prey, and the female.

There was a sudden yelp as she happened upon the female sitting very still in high grass, relieving herself. The startled human saw only a blur as the cloaking bent the light around Dha-viath who struck the female hard in the face as she stood, pulling up her pants. In a couple moments, she was disarmed and strung up. All that remained was the actual prey, the one she wanted a trophy from. It would have been simple enough to kill the other three, but there was no honor in it, no enjoyment even; they would have been easy, meaningless deaths.

Whether or not Dha-viath’s companion, Nracha-dte, was watching any of what she was doing, she did not know and did not particularly care. For as skilled as she was in stealth, he was Yautja and a veteran with more experience than even most other Yautja. If he did not wish to be detected, she would not be able to find him. Nracha-dte was an elite hunter, warrior, and leader; he was also the one who had pulled her, a nearly-mangled human girl, from a small pressurized compartment in the remains of a terrible transport wreck. His scientific prowess, combined with the advanced Yautja medical technology, had saved her from the wounds that would have otherwise been fatal.

Dha-viath had him to thank for the life she now lived, and she served him loyally as a statistician and hunting companion. She supposed he might have gone off on his own, she was well beyond being allowed to hunt unaccompanied. She had been blooded _many_ seasons before. She was trusted, honorable, and in possession of a trophy collection that rivaled many of her peers.

Her human prey spotted his own quarry and wasn’t waiting for his team member to return, it would risk the opportunity if he did. Dha-viath scaled a tree and watched as he did indeed move silently, approaching the creature from behind. It was a meaty quadruped that looked far less dangerous than it was, she knew its mate could not be far off either. He raised his rifle and paused, growing still, waiting as it grazed on the small green twigs and shoots near the ground. Its head lifted, and he took the shot, making a clean kill. It was reasonably decent marksmanship considering the distance that he was from the beast.

The human glanced behind him, still no sign of his group, but didn’t pay it much mind in that moment before he moved toward his kill. He pulled out a large knife to give it a quick field dressing, and Dha-viath studied him and his attire while he worked. He wore tactical gear: a vest with many pockets, a utility belt that held the sheath for his knife. On the other hip was a holder for a pistol, the rifle was on the ground. His arms were bare; he wore somewhat less than the others and wasn't the one nearly overheating.

He looked strong, for a human at least; she was accustomed to her own people, who were the very definition of strength and power. Dha-viath dropped from the tree, landing behind him in a crouch. Hearing both the impact and the movement of the brush, he leapt to his feet and whirled around. She was cloaked, and for a brief moment, in confusion, his eyes darted to every movement.

Slowly, she stood, and it was clear he could see her blurred silhouette as the light bent around her. His hand moved to the pistol on his hip and Dha-viath uncloaked. He froze, shock spreading across his features. She saw then his eyes were blue and tilted her head slightly to one side, regarding him, planning her attack and taking stock of what weapons he had available.

“What the hell are you?” He murmured, half to himself.

The biomask completely obscured her face, there was no way for him to identify her as human or anything else. She said nothing and with a swift, effortless motion, kicked the pistol from his hand, leaving him just the knife. She heard her own blood rushing, the need to hunt rising up inside her like the tide.


	2. 2

The sensation of being hunted was a particular and very unnerving experience, one which many would not be able to identify. Owen Baines had been in the crosshairs of something unseen on a strange planet before. It was unmistakable, but his team had no idea, they were still very green. Now he was alone, no sign of the other three, who were probably dead, and he was faced with what looked at first to be a strange specter until she uncloaked. It _was_ undoubtedly a she, judging by his own humanoid standards for secondary sex characteristics.

The alien was armored, clad in a metal chest plate shaped to her form, with spaulders to match. The technology was advanced, her arms were covered in gauntlets from the elbow down with clawed gloves; one side had retractable blades that glinted dangerously in the light, the other was some sort of computational device. Though she held no weapons in hand, there was a small energy cannon perched ominously on her shoulder, aimed at his chest. Across her hips was a tattered leather loincloth beneath a heavy belt and armor plates on her hips and one covering her groin. Her feet and shins were protected by knee-high armored boots that, like the rest of the plate, had an intricate design to them. She was armed to the teeth, a bladed whip on one hip, a knife on the other and what was plainly a sword in a scabbard. The sword seemed oddly primitive to carry when there was tech like the shoulder cannon at her disposal.

Her exposed skin was covered in a familiar netting but what had truly filled Baines with icy dread, was the helmet she wore. He had seen one just like it many years before. It covered her face entirely with screened, angled eyes he couldn’t see through. The laser sight to one side of the helm was also aimed, visible with three bright red laser dots. The mask sloped back over her head, upward and from under it, waist-length, ropelike braids hung, adorned with various metallic beads. Beneath the mesh, her skin was marked with some symbols and designs in black ink. They curled down her side, disappearing beneath her belt and reappearing below on her hip and thigh.

She was a smaller, female version of the most terrifying creature Baines had ever had the misfortune of encountering. He vividly remembered the eight-foot-tall monster in a helmet just like the one he now stared into. It had taken seven of his men to barely wound the creature after it had killed two soldiers. If the individual he currently faced was anything like the rest of her people, smaller or not, he was in a lot of trouble.

He didn’t dare shift his gaze to the gun she had kicked from his hand, or where the rifle lay less than a meter from his feet. She moved smoothly and unhindered, smooth and agile as though the metal plate of her armor weighed nothing at all. The kind of strength and control that took was frightening to contemplate and nearly paralyzing to behold. Despite the grace with which she moved, he knew he was watching a savage, bipedal animal stare at prey.

Something was off, though. The image of the masked monster from years ago was burned into Baines' mind. Aside from being so much smaller, she was unlike the one of his memory. She did not possess the mottled, reptilian skin; instead, she was pale and smooth. It didn’t fit, his mind couldn’t let it go despite the fact he had much more important things to be concerned with at that moment.

“What do you want?” Baines asked, disregarding the futility of the question. She tilted her head to the other side, taking a step back, ready to pounce. She was going to fight him…or kill him. “Is my team dead?” She was silent and still, and it unnerved him.

The laser sight shut off, and the plasmacaster retracted back into an inactive state. Baines almost felt relief but was startled by a noise to his left. Branches cracked, and there was the thundering sound of feet impacting earth. The mate of the animal he’d killed burst out from the underbrush, a shower of leaves and twigs raining down. He dropped down as the creature soared over him, intent on goring him. Watching as though the world slowed around him, Baines saw the alien had her whip in hand. With what appeared an effortless movement, she’d wrapped the blades around the animal’s neck. Giving it a hard tug, the whip severed its head, like a vicious sawblade, before it had even hit the ground. Another flick of her wrist and the weapon was coiled neatly, back in its place on her hip, the animal’s dark blood still dripping from it.

His attention flicked to the dead animal and the fraction of a second that his eyes left the alien, she took the opportunity to attack. Her arm swung downward, knife in hand and Baines blocked and shoved her, quickly getting to his feet. Hesitation would get him killed, and he immediately lunged, slashing with his own knife. The alien was faster, though, and dodged his attempts easily. Feet planted, she struck him in the chest with her fist, knocking him backward with unexpected force, the air leaving his lungs as he landed on his back.

Baines got to his feet and tackled his opponent, knocking them both to the ground. She was much smaller than him, of course, but her strength and skill were beyond his expectation. She was more advanced than anyone he’d come up against or seen in the past. She easily rolled him onto his back, aiming a blow for his face that he narrowly dodged. He bucked her off, and she rolled neatly to her feet, crouched and ready. Her knife lay on the ground, but that made her no less dangerous. Unwisely, Baines decided to go for his pistol which now lay at his feet. By the time it was in his hands, and he was up, the alien tore it from his grip and threw it, then grabbed him and with a hip toss, he was on his back in the dirt once more. With her heavy boot on his chest and wrist blades extended and pointing down at him, he made no move.

The dust was beginning to settle around them, the evidence of the scuffle strewn about. Baines’ chest heaved as he panted, wondering if this was it, if these were his last breaths. The alien raised her arm, and Baines' eyes were glued to the blades. His heart threatened to beat its way through the wall of his chest. As she moved to strike, there was a massive impact on the dirt to his right, startling them both. The alien was pulled back by an unseen force, and after blinking a couple times, Baines spotted the blur of the cloaking she’d used earlier, only now it was on a different alien. There were two of them, the situation had  _not_  improved in his favor.

The newcomer uncloaked, definitely a male, and he was enormous. Similar to the one Baines had seen in the past, this one had the reptilian skin and sheer size that dwarfed even him that he expected. Its armor was minimal though, shin and thigh guards, forearm gauntlets that didn’t cover his hands, a small chest plate that covered only the left side, a plate on the left shoulder and the telltale helmet of their kind. He wore similar netting as the female on his torso. Aside from a leather loincloth with a protective plate in the front, he was mostly unprotected. Baines wondered if less armor meant more skill and he felt his chances of survival slipping further away.

The attention was no longer on him, but he didn’t dare move, knowing that it would take nothing on their part to fire one of those energy cannons and catch him in the back. He observed the exchange between the aliens as they seemed to be disagreeing. Baines’ earlier feelings about his attacker’s physiology arose again, listening to her voice, somewhat distorted by the helm, as she spoke heatedly. The male replied, the language the same but even more guttural and animalistic. The female suddenly made a frustrated, human-sounding noise and chattered back before sighing, relenting to whatever demands her companion had made. He made another comment, and she snorted then retracted her blades and spoke again, this time gesturing to Baines. The male nodded, and Baines’ insides froze. What was the alien nodding at? What had he agreed to?

The huge, predatory alien grabbed a spear from his back and extended its blades, pointing one end at Baines’ throat. He didn’t move or strike, and it seemed he was merely standing guard as the female crouched down. The only thing Baines would move was his eyes, looking from the male to the female crouched beside him and then back at the spear. She was obviously inspecting him, grabbing him by the chin and turning his face to either side before he jerked out of her grip. She gave a snort and began emptying each of the pouches on his tactical vest, tossing the items and supplies down once deemed unimportant. Over her shoulder she said something in what he could imagine only to be a derisive tone to the other, giving his belt buckle a tug.

"Hey!" He snapped, and she let go, making an amused sound. The male commented, and Baines felt very much like a plaything…helpless and unable to get away. Were they so cruel that they tortured their kills before ending it?

She leaned over him then, her mask directly over his face, and she seemed to inhale his scent. He flinched when she braced one hand on his shoulder and slowly unzipped his vest with the other. He couldn’t fathom what the point of all this was, as she peeled the vest back, exposing his bare chest. She wanted something…a trophy perhaps, and she reached forward, clawed fingers snatching at his neck. His dog tags.

"What do you…?" He started to snarl, but the male made a more vicious noise, the blade of the spear touching Baine's throat, scratching just enough to draw blood. The female tugged the tags, and the chain snapped. She sat back a little, turning them over in her hand.

“ _Commander_ Owen Baines _._ ” Came a heavily accented, mechanical voice from her mask. Whatever she was, she could read English.

“Who are you?” He breathed, just staring while she stuffed his tags into a pouch and stood back up. Baines could have sworn she was human, it didn’t make any sense. She stepped up close to the male, chattering something at him, staring straight up to look him in the eye as she came only to his chest. She knocked on the plate on one of his thighs and glanced down again at Baines. The male replied before they cloaked, and their blurry shapes disappeared into the trees.

 

Confused, and suddenly shaking, aware of how very close he had been to death, Baines sat up, his mind racing. At first, he thought she had taken his tags to perhaps finish what she started at a later date, but it didn’t explain why she’d been stopped in the first place. She was more than willing to kill him and nearly had, but the male had interrupted.  _Why?_

It struck him suddenly that his crew might have been killed either by her or her companion and Baines scrambled to his feet, gathering his weapons and running back the way he’d come. He found Whitman as she was struggling, strung up by her feet in a tree. She had a massive bruise covering one side of her face but other than that she was unharmed.

“What the hell happened?” He asked.

"Do I look like I know?!" She snapped angrily. "I was taking a piss, and some blurry shit came out of nowhere and hit me." Baines untied the cord and Whitman hit the ground, giving a grunt before pushing herself up and getting to her feet. There was shouting in the distance, and it didn't take long to find Blake and Moran strung up the same way.

"She strung the lot of you up and tried to kill me," Baines told them.

“She? Did you kill her?” Blake asked, rubbing his neck.

"No, she was interrupted, and they left." He let out an irritated breath. "She took my tags."

“So she’ll be back.” Moran glowered.

"More than likely," Baines replied.


	3. 3

Being interrupted just before the kill was, in a word, unpleasant. It left behind the physical expectations of release and accomplishment, and that need for relief still pumped through Dha-viath’s veins. Nracha-dte had been correct, though, killing their own kind for trophies was forbidden. For her, that meant the humans as well as Yautja. She didn’t think it was particularly fair, but she was in no position to argue with law considering she sat on a council that _enforced_ the law. The Commander was a fortunate human, she couldn’t take his head, but she took something. She'd made a satisfying kill that morning, which would have to suffice, but still, she felt unfulfilled.

High in the safety of the trees, Dha-viath straddled a branch, her back resting on the trunk as she looked at the small metal fragments she’d taken from her prey. She took off her biomask and hung it on her right shoulder. The name on the tags was unfamiliar, of course, but she recognized some of the other military markings as she turned them over in her hand. They were made to identify fallen soldiers, an engraved piece of metal would never malfunction and fail as digital equipment could.

She had not reached back for the memories of _before_ in a very long time. Despite the familiarity of the markings, it looked foreign and strange in her hand. In all that time, there had been so little thought put toward anything that wasn't Yautja. She had wanted, and still wanted _nothing_ to do with anything from _before_.

In her mind's eye, humans were larger, though logically she knew that was because when she was amongst them, she was much smaller. Dha-viath had also expected a more difficult fight, but she hadn't toyed with him long enough to get him to properly prepare.

She stuffed the tags back into the pouch on her belt and stared into the jungle for a moment, her legs swinging back and forth. The humans were on her mind now, though, and she thought back to when she first came to the Yautja. Much of it was fragmented. The first few days she'd been in and out of consciousness as Nracha-dte put her back together again. Her memories were grouped into feelings more than actual events it seemed. Pain, anger, resentment, disappointment…there were faces and raised voices…though something that did remain vivid in her mind was the frequency in which she had received medical attention and the lies that surrounded those occurrences.

She knew three things: that humans had hurt her, that much of what she felt _before_ was bad, and that she had been sent away. That was how she ended up with the Yautja. In addition to the information in their species and world databanks, that was more than enough for her to loathe them and indirectly, it affected how she felt about her own existence. She hated that she was one of them, that she could not take her mind from the simple carbon-based prison it was currently in and put it into a Yautja body.

_This_ was precisely why she didn’t think about such things, it made her question her own worth, it made her feel…bad. It was how she felt _before_ , but back then she had felt it _all_ the time. Her life now, she never felt bad, she was proud and respected despite what she was. It had not been easy, she’d been forced to fight as a spectacle at first, but she killed everything they pitted against her until Nracha-dte decided to teach her to hunt. It was an outlet, all the _bad_ that had culminated inside her was released when she hunted. With every kill, she cast off more and more of the _human_ definitions of herself until there was nothing left…she truly had become all hunter.

Her training had been extensive and lengthy, but she had no measurement of the time it took. Time was different for the Yautja world. She had her _'before_ ,' but there was also what came between that and her Blooding. All the training was for a reason, it was a rite of passage, the Chiva, where young hunters were given little to no resources and sent to hunt a serpentine creature with acid blood. The young hunter had to kill one and mark themselves with its blood before returning. Those who were successful returned as Blooded hunters, those who were not never returned at all.

Dha-viath had been mocked and ridiculed, viewed as a joke by most. They pushed her around, and she was forced to fight back despite being smaller and physically weaker than the Yautja. Some were outraged when she was allowed to take part in the Chiva. But, they had been silenced by Nracha-dte and their clan leader, who was interested to see what would happen.

After the Chiva, she was mocked no more; there was no more bullying or antagonizing because she had done what only a handful of Yautja had done in the clan's history. She had killed a queen and marked herself with its blood. The only living Yautja to have done the same that they knew of was Nracha-dte himself.

Focusing on her achievements soothed Dha-viath’s unsettled feelings, knowing she was greater than any human could be. There was no use giving in to negativity over things that could not be changed. She looked to the convergence of branches below that made a convenient platform where Nracha-dte had just finished removing the excess flesh from a skull before putting it into a bag. Some distractions were even better still that could keep her preoccupied, and as the interruption was Nracha-dte’s fault, he could remedy her current predicament.

Dha-viath dropped down beside him and knowing her as he did, he was already aware of what she wanted. He sat back on his heels, pulling her to sit astride his thighs. Without hesitation, she disconnected the hoses and took off his mask, dropping it beside them so she could see his eyes. He put an arm around her, lifting as she shifted then with one smooth movement, he was inside her. She closed her eyes, relishing the sensation, the first stroke was always somehow intoxicating.

She gripped his shoulders, moving against him, her breath coming faster and he watched her. Nracha-dte always seemed to find enjoyment in observing the pleasure she derived from his body, but his observation and self-control was only sustainable for so long before his own desire betrayed him. He had her by the hips, and Dha-viath leaned back as she found that optimal pace, the rhythm that would bring her to completion. He slid one hand up her thigh beneath her leathers and found her with his thumb, moving it in small circles. She clutched at his arms, gasping with teeth clenched as the first spasm gripped her.

It was what Nracha-dte did, he pleased her, and in that process, he always managed to gradually deconstruct the meticulously built framework of logic and reason she operated within. Anything outside the limits of her self-imposed rules regarding the things she _felt_ was dangerous. He drew out the chaos she kept reined in and released it for his own satisfaction. He seemed somehow to _seduce_ her in the midst of the act as the nature of his touch evolved. She had wanted contact for pleasure, for release…but she always knew what it would become, that he would with touch alone bring passion and a need to be _close_ to the surface.

The quiet groaning in his throat grew more urgent as he thrust his hips forward, her body jarred as he entered her again and again. It was drawing nearer, not only her climax but the boundary her conscious mind always sought to avoid, the precarious line between fact and emotion. She closed her eyes to stop it, to keep from seeing him but he had one arm around her waist, and with the other he took a fistful of her braids, pulling to force her to look up.

He’d done it again, the rigid structure of her walls fell away, and she held onto him tightly, her body responding even more strongly. Her cry was ragged and loud, and it brought Nracha-dte to his own completion as he moved hard then pressed deep inside her.

Resolution…Dha-viath’s heart beat heavily, her cheek pressed to his chest. It was in these moments that everything she had done to suppress her humanity was wiped away and she was left in the quietness, in his arms, with no option but to acknowledge the things she felt. Usually, this time was spent thinking about Nracha-dte and her affinity for him, the way he knew her entirely and how he could take her from cold and calculating to…whatever this was. She'd known him most of her life now, and still, his inner workings were an enigma. She did know his motives most of the time though, and while this little tryst in the tree had initially been for Dha-viath to get the relief she was denied when the kill was stopped, she knew that he undoubtedly sensed the magnitude of what it meant for her to encounter humans.

But she didn’t want to think about the humans, her feelings about them were far more complicated than anything she’d ever had feelings about before, and she had no desire to deal with it. Or rather, she wasn't ready to, she begrudgingly admitted. But that was enough of that for the time being. Nracha-dte's grip on her loosened, the sign that he was giving her the time to recollect her thoughts and sidle back behind the safety of her factual analysis.

As she got to her feet, she made a rare gesture of affection, briefly taking his face between her hands before she stepped back to get herself resituated.

"The subject of humans requires discussion." Nracha-dte picked up his mask from where she’d put it. She grabbed her own, which had fallen from where it hung, and glanced at him having retreated well inside her realm of comfortable logic.

“I cannot see why. No laws were violated.”

“Nevertheless, it is a matter with the potential to affect focus in your duties as well as the hunt." He rose up, and her eyes blazed as she stared angrily into his face.

“I have _never_ allowed myself to be compromised by the needless musings of such things.”

“Yet you are quick to anger about them; that is telling enough.” He tilted his head slightly. It was curious that somehow the emotion of anger was one she was never particularly skilled at concealing. Her self-control was well in hand, there was rarely anything to be lost from anger, so she thought. She grew angrier that he was correct.

“I require no such discussion.” Dha-viath put on her mask and attached the hoses.

"Very well." He did not sound as though the matter would be dropped at all.

It was growing dark, not that it particularly mattered; some of the best hunting they’d ever done was at night. The trek back to their cloaked skiff was several klicks, but Nracha-dte and Dha-viath made good time. It was far enough from the human craft that no heat signature would be detected. They’d been on the planet for several days, depositing trophies on the ship when they got them. It was only a matter of hours before they’d made it back to the orbiting cruiser.

By the time docking was complete, the trophies moved, and their gear cleaned and put away, Dha-viath had put the disagreement well behind her and was instead fighting to hide her yawns. It strangely felt like undue effort to take herself to their sleeping quarters where piece by piece she unhooked her armor. Each item had a place in the biometrically locked chest of drawers. She washed head to toe; there was nothing worse than the stench of uncleanliness, and she was certainly grateful that Nracha-dte shared that sentiment.

When she returned to the sleeping quarters, he had arrived and was just setting his biomask on its stand, and their nightly routine began. She assisted with his armor removal, which fortunately wasn’t very time consuming, as he didn’t wear much. Each piece was cleaned with a specific process before being put away, just as hers had been.

Despite their earlier activity and the ensuing disagreement, Dha-viath’s fingertips skimmed down the flat, muscled plane of his belly, where his skin was softer. He watched her, silently, and in their current state of undress, it was clear he was inclined to partake again. Nracha-dte fancied himself to be a pillar of self-control, but there were some situations in which he couldn’t uphold his practiced stoicism. His heart rate was elevated, and his chest rose and fell more rapidly, but he stepped away, needing to wash.

 

By the time Nracha-dte returned, Dha-viath was fast asleep, exhaustion had finally taken over. He pulled the coverlet over her and went to prepare the stasis chamber. They were going home, and it was best to travel that distance at those speeds safely in stasis. The stasis pools were filled with thick, nutrient-rich liquid that kept them preserved for the duration of the longer trips.

Dha-viath didn’t wake when Nracha-dte lifted her from the bed and returned to the stasis chamber. Carefully, he slipped the respirator over her mouth and nose before putting her gently in the pool. Slowly, she submerged in the viscous liquid, only the tube of the mask protruding, attached to the wall. The lid closed over her, locking the tube in place and he pulled his own mask on then lowered himself into his pool. All functions and chemical processes were halted in the body during stasis, they would technically be dead until the reanimation protocol initiated, which resumed all functions as though they’d never stopped. They traveled in stasis more often than not, the area in which they hunted was very expansive.

The lid slid closed over Nracha-dte, locking his respirator in place. In a matter of moments, stasis initiation was complete, and the cruiser flew on autopilot. For them, it would feel as though no time had passed at all.

 


	4. 4

Dha-viath sat perched at the edge of the recessed pool in the bath chamber, unfastening and untwisting one long rope braid at a time. Having been sound asleep when placed in the stasis chamber, she didn't have the opportunity to wrap up her braids as she usually would have. That meant she was now about to spend several hours unbraiding then rubbing in a cleaning solution to get out the sticky, half-dried stasis compound that clung to her hair. Once clean, she'd spent more time still rubbing in the balm that kept her hair smooth and healthy as she re-braided each strand.

Nracha-dte’s thoughtful gesture had resulted in this very tedious task, but she wasn't about to tell him that. As she worked at the repetitive process, she mentally organized her duties. She had trophies that needed to be worked on but also in a few hours there were council responsibilities to attend to. The subject of humans prodded the back of her mind, though, much to her annoyance. Regret at having entertained the idea of hunting one was settling in as her thoughts couldn’t seem to stay focused elsewhere. Dha-viath clenched and unclenched her teeth, further annoyed at Nracha-dte’s accurate assessment regarding the whole matter.

There was much she couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ remember about her life before the Yautja. _Before_ …all she associated with it was bad…she’d been only a child, kept from others like herself by the individuals responsible for her. While so many things were unclear, she could remember the pain; it wasn’t the pain in her body so much that stood out, she had endured it for so long, but the pain inside that had wrapped itself around her heart. She’d believed for so long that it was behind her, that it didn’t matter anymore since she had been made anew with her new people, her new home, and a new life. But it still lingered inside her…the memory of seeking love and approval and being met with derision and violence.

Her recollection of humans was vastly different from what she had encountered on the hunt. The monsters that had haunted her dreams for a very long time were no longer things that could hurt her, they were not so big and strong anymore. She was bigger and stronger, …and far more deadly than any human could ever hope to be.

Dha-viath had no memory of the transport wreck that killed everyone aboard but her. In her jumbled timeline of events, there was nothing between looking out a window at the stars on her way to hell and waking up screaming in a different one. An unexpected, and inexplicable hell with her body and mind feeling as if they were being ripped apart. Yautja medicine did not typically involve anesthesia.

The release she experienced the first time she drove a blade into the heart of a creature as it tried to destroy her had been indescribable. She’d been left with nothing but her pain and the will to live in spite of it. She had not been broken, and she’d channeled everything that had been dammed up inside her into that first kill and with the creature’s blood covering her, she was reborn. That was when she became Yautja.

Shedding her humanity had been one of the easiest choices she’d ever made, and as Nracha-dte called her Dha-viath for the first time and began her training, she felt at last that she was worth something. A deep-seated loathing for her people of origin had grown inside her. The species as a whole seemed like a disease. They were spoken of usually in terms of a plague being spread over the universe. They’d killed their homeworld and sought to find a new one, which in time would undoubtedly meet the same fate as Earth.

The humans she had hunted were so much weaker than expected. The fully matured ones were fit to harm their young, and little else it seemed. It was satisfying to know just how much she had risen above them. Nevertheless, the thought of humans lingered in her mind. She wanted for nothing and lived a life of honor, a life she was proud of and found happiness in.

 

Dha-viath stood and stretched when the braids were finally done, tossing them back over her shoulder. She adjusted her plain linen top and straightened out the loincloth draped about her hips. It always felt good to move freely without the weight of her armor and weapons.

Padding into the bedchamber barefoot, she started, letting out an expletive, when Nracha-dte suddenly appeared, a silent pillar of muscle and limbs watching her. She gave him a look daring him to chuckle at startling her. She was not easy to sneak up on.

“The council convenes later today.” She put her brush into its cabinet. “I am going to work on cleaning and mounting my trophies until then.” She headed for the door, moving to step around the stolid, nearly eight-foot obstacle, but he put his arm out, stopping her. Dha-viath looked up, frowning.

“Though you declare no need for the matter to be addressed, your thoughts dwell on humans.”

“How could they not?” She replied, not without bitterness. “I look at one every time I see my reflection. I am torn between the shame of having been amongst them once, and the pride I feel to have risen so high that I became Blooded.” She let out a long breath. “And I am torn between the desire to never think of them again for as long as I live, and my unwanted, unbidden curiosity about whatever it is they do and what they are.”

“Have you not considered satisfying your curiosity?” Nracha-dte’s voice was quiet. “Your obsessive adoration of data and factual information alone should drive you to seek out answers, to know for certain everything about the humans.”

“To what end? What if I get answers that only make this poisonous curiosity worse?” She didn’t want to think about these things, she wanted to be free of the past, and perhaps she would have been had those humans not been on the planet where they were hunting.

“I have never known you to shrink in the face of a challenge, or to shy away from seeking out every piece of data, of investigating every possibility.” He was right, of course, and Dha-viath sighed, very uncomfortable with the turmoil she was experiencing despite her best efforts to push it from her mind. He strolled to bed, sitting on the edge of it. It was a big platform of sorts, with four posters and a heavy frame that had soft, suede-like hangings. It had a padded mattress that wasn’t overly soft, Yautja didn’t concern themselves much with creature comforts. There were pillows, though, and usually a blanket of some sort, mostly at Dha-viath's request. When at home, she liked a somewhat softer sleeping surface. On the hunt, they slept in trees or in caves without any comforts at all.

“I would prefer I had not seen them at all. I do not need such nonsense taking away from more important matters.” She went to him, standing between his knees and watching his eyes, eyes she had been looking into for so very long. “I desire there to be no humanity left in me. It holds me back, it makes me weak…I have come too far to let what ultimately was a small portion of my life, most of which I cannot remember, stop me from moving forward.”

“You are not weak, it will not stop you. But you must get your questions answered, your curiosity must be slaked, or you cannot know for certain where you belong.” Nracha-dte slowly ran the tips of his fingers up the back of her leg.

“I _belong_ here. I know it with absolute certainty and could _never_ be amongst humans again for whatever reason.” The idea was horrifying, but her focus was wavering. His hand had ascended to rest on her backside. “If I had just killed him, taken my trophy…I wouldn’t even be thinking about this.” Dha-viath took him by the klehvac, the Yautja equivalent to hair, with both hands close to his head and gave a tug. “You are distracting me.” She whispered. His eyes gleamed with amusement, and he pulled her closer. She tugged again, squeezing the strands, and he closed his eyes; he liked that. “For so great a leader…a living legend, you are certainly swayed easily by pleasure.” She moved to straddle one of his thighs, he wore little more than the scant leather around his hips.

“You are mistaken, you are the one swayed.” He retorted with a click of amusement, then to illustrate his point he gripped her by the hips, pulling her against him so that she groaned. “It is not difficult to take your mind away from your concerns.” He told her with playful smugness.

“Is that so?” She breathed, and Nracha-dte bent, gently biting her neck, his mandibles stroking her. He flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, and she groaned again; he knew what things pleased her the most. Dha-viath hadn’t even noticed him undressing her, he was so deft with his hands.

“You are…very pliable, when…adequately stimulated.” He went on. She shifted to straddle him entirely and, in that movement she had also taken in the full length of him so that he put his head back, letting out a shuddering breath. She knew as well as he did that he could not merely be her distraction without losing himself too. Her hips moved against him as she gripped his shoulders for leverage, pressing her forehead to his. Nracha-dte stroked her cheeks with his mandibles and tasted her lips until she opened for him, sucking gently on his tongue. His skin temperature was rising, and she could feel the tremble in his muscles as his need to move intensified. There would come the point where he couldn't stop himself even if he tried, and it was her favorite part of their coupling.

Nracha-dte flipped Dha-viath onto her back, moving hard, approaching his point of no return, breath coming fast. She moved her hips with him, and it happened, his pupils dilated until his irises were thin slivers of yellow and he drove into her with maddeningly slow strokes. She squirmed beneath him, panting, trying to urge him with her hips to move faster. The effort was futile, and her body simply matched his movements, the tension deep in her belly slowly beginning to coil tighter. Nracha-dte knew her body, and how to elicit the desired response and so pressed tightly against her, the increased pressure brought her closer as her nails bit into his back. She moaned softly, and he watched her face. There was really no telling how long this stage would last, sometimes it was a long time, and other times it progressed very quickly. She could feel him swell a bit more inside her and she couldn’t hold back anymore as she reached her own release, her eyes squeezed shut, voice echoing around them. It was as though the spasm radiated through every muscle, and she dug her nails into him.

He withdrew as Dha-viath lie there, chest heaving, and he turned her over; he wasn't done yet. She pushed herself up onto all fours, and he took her from behind. His hand slid up the back of her thigh, claws trailing on her skin. He went up over her hip to the middle of her back until he was pushing down between her shoulder blades. With her chest pressed against the bed, Nracha-dte took her hard, her body becoming quickly overwhelmed with the sensation. The fabric was clutched in her fists, his breath coming faster as he thrust relentlessly, living up to his name. She came again, arching her back as it took her over.

Suddenly, he grabbed both her hips, pulling her hard against him as he finished, pressing deep inside her, with a roar. He fell forward onto his hands, the sound of his heavy breathing over her. Dha-viath winced slightly, her body hypersensitive as she pulled away and turned over to look up at him, her own chest heaving. He slumped to one side, and her entire body felt like she had no bones.

“Damn your distraction.” She murmured. He gave a snort of amusement.

 

The bleached bone of the skull was smooth beneath Dha-viath’s fingers as she slowly rubbed the polishing cloth over it, staring into the empty eye sockets. Her collection was vast, the tangible representation of her honor. There was no questioning her skill and worthiness once her trophies were looked upon. Any who would dare to doubt her needed only glance at the centerpiece of her collection. The skull of a Queen. Each one had been meticulously cleaned and polished, then engraved with the story of the kill, its planet, the species, and her name, then polished again before she put them in their places on her wall.

Yautja accepted the truth when presented with evidence, even if it was not a truth they liked, unlike humans. Humans would fight for false beliefs simply because they disliked the truth, which had ultimately resulted in Dha-viath's current circumstances. She had significantly benefitted from their ignorance and blindness to fact. She hated what had happened in her past. But she was grateful for the life granted to her by that closed-minded stupidity.

 

As the time for the council’s convening drew near, Dha-viath returned to the bedchamber to prepare. There was a dress code, after all, something enacted initially to maintain the anonymity of the councilmembers, but obviously, her size, voice, and species gave away her identity. She wore an intricate metal headdress that mimicked the shape of a Yautja skull, which was very much like how the females adorned themselves usually. Over that was a floor-length, black, hooded garment with long sleeves. The hood came down, obscuring the eyes; the bodice was cut to fit her figure comfortably, and the skirt was split up either hip. Dha-viath also wore special high heeled boots that made her taller and black leather gloves with long, clawed fingers, which they all wore. Lastly was a black face mask somewhat similar to a hunter’s biomask in that it provided information about those present and obscured the wearer’s identification, though also the eyes were illuminated red, which gave all the council members an ominous look.

There were thirteen members, all female, who voted on cases presented by the people, resolved disputes, oversaw other legal proceedings, and made the major governmental decisions for the district. A district was governed by an Overlord, in their case, Nracha-dte; The Overlord was elected by the council, and they could replace him if he failed to fulfill his duties. Councils were governed by Clan Law which the clan leader enforced. Clan Law was determined by a clan council which was comprised of one council member from each district. The highest authority was the Council of Ancients, consisting of males and females who had been alive for a _very_ long time. They oversaw only the most prominent issues, such as all-out war.

When Dha-viath was first voted onto the council a while after her Blooding, she’d stayed mostly silent as she learned the proceedings. Her usefulness was proven when they found she had memorized not only their District Laws, but all districts of the clan, and the districts of all neighboring clans, as well as Clan Law. Every time they were presented with cases involving other clans and districts, she added their laws to her collection. She also knew every interplanetary and space policy that included the Yautja. Her knowledge encompassed more than simple recitation, she knew the loopholes and shortcuts, she knew what rules could bend and which could not, she often presented very appealing negotiations between conflicting parties. She was the council’s diplomat, for all intents and purposes, and had even been called before the clan leaders on more than one occasion to help with inter-clan disputes, particularly those with conflicting laws.

Initially, having a human on the District Council was not a popular decision, and the contention that resulted went on until the people began to experience the more desirable outcomes of their disputes. More and more individuals finally received win-win judgments that were within legal bounds, and the more it happened, the more her favor grew.

 

The council convened and the mei-jadhis, the sisters of the council, took their seats to begin going over the recent events before allowing the first claimants to present their cases. The bond between them transcended duty and friendship; it was a closeness and loyalty Dha-viath had at first believed she would never experience with them. Over time, as she proved herself worthy of the seat that they allowed her to have, she had truly become a sister of the council.


	5. 5

The chamber in which the Council convened was circular and large enough to hold a thousand people if necessary. There was a second level for seating even more if the first floor reached capacity. Along the walls were relief carvings of past councilmembers, as well as depictions of Nracha-dte on the hunt. The first time Dha-viath saw her name and a simple likeness carved into the dark stone wall with all the past and present councilmembers, it took her breath away. They’d depicted her as a small, pale Yautja with very little tusks, though she had none, of course. Tears had sprung to her eyes that day, which she rarely experienced.

When the first floor and balcony had filled entirely, Dha-viath realized they would be trying a capital case. Usually, a third of the ground level was occupied at best. They knew something she did not. Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted Nracha-dte standing with his arms folded, speaking to a few other hunters. His presence meant there could be a verdict that might cause uproar; it was his job to maintain order and support the Council's decisions. He met her gaze across the expansive room and gave a small nod, which she unexpectedly found pleasing and reassuring. He was confident in her abilities as both a hunter and councilmember.

The ordinary business and social disputes appeared before the Council first, and Dha-viath had to do little more than vote in such cases when the need arose. Such things were generally sorted out even in the absence of her or other councilmembers; only the worst crimes required that all of them be present.

“This case has been waiting almost since your departure for the hunt.” Nadahra, in a hushed voice, told Dha-viath who looked over at the Yautja beside her, surprised.

“What was so important that a full council was insisted upon?” She whispered, heart beating faster. That explained why so many people and Nracha-dte had come.

“It is a border dispute. Go’jey, of our clan, poached outside the territory and was caught, at which point Go'jey allegedly killed the Bhu’ja man and woman who caught him in the act, attempting to hide his crime.” Her friend explained.

“Poaching will guarantee an execution sentence from the Bhu'ja; they are one of the most territorial clans I have ever heard of…what was he thinking?" Dha-viath sighed and shook her head. “It is a wonder they allowed him to be tried here at all.”

“They asked for _you_ ," Nadahra replied. It should have been a shock that even another clan sought out Dha-viath's knowledge of Yautja law, but it had been happening with greater and greater frequency in recent years.

 

The accused was dragged into the court in restraints by two Bhu’ja soldiers, the Ghost People, they were called. They were particularly skilled in stealth and lived up to their name. The prisoner had clearly been beaten very badly and swayed on his feet. Phosphorescent yellow-green blood trickled down his chin and oozed from various cuts on his body. One of his captors stepped forward to address the Council and all who were present grew silent.

“Respected and honorable council, we have brought your clansman back across the borders between our lands and yours to receive judgment for the crimes of poaching and the murder of two of our own, trusting that due justice _will_ be served.” He pounded his fist on his chest and bowed his head in respect to them. The Council returned the deep nod, acknowledging his good-will gesture of allowing the accused clansman to be judged in his own court. Te-van'ar, the eldest amongst the Council stood to address the Bhu’ja and all others who were present.

"We are grateful to share a border with a clan that honors our laws, as we will honor yours. Does the accused, Go'jey, have anything to say in his defense?" She gestured to the bleeding figure in the center of the room. The Council was seated at a large semi-circular table to allow each of them equal view of claimants. The accused was silent, refusing to speak. "Very well. Clan Bhu'ja, present your evidence." Te-van'ar sat back in her chair again, and the Bhu'ja clansman knelt and inserted a small chip into the circle in the center of the floor. A holographic image flickered briefly before the image steadied and then replayed the gruesome events which clearly showed Go’jey making a kill over the border, a Bhu’ja catching him as he cleaned the kill, then lastly, the murders. Dha-viath sighed quietly. There could be no argument in this case. Te-van’ar gestured to her, as it had become her role to recite laws, crimes, and punishments. Dha-viath got to her feet, holding her head high.

“With the presentation of irrefutable evidence, Go’jey of Clan Thwei Lar’ja, you have committed under Bhu’ja law the crime of Poaching, article sixteen, section twenty-eight, amendment three and Unprovoked Murder, article one, section one. Under Thwei Lar’ja law you have violated the Border Agreement and committed the crime of Unprovoked Murder, specifically clause sixty-seven, the murder of neighboring clansmen.” She paused, taking a deep breath, knowing that all eyes were on her, everyone waiting for what solution she might have, if there was one. “Had you been brought to us only for Poaching and the Border violation, a petition might have been made to the Bhu’ja for your life in exchange for service and restitution. As it stands, punishments for the aforementioned crimes are thus…” She resisted the urge to look to Nracha-dte and took another steadying breath. “You are stripped of all titles and honors. Your trophies will be destroyed, and your name struck from the ranks of the Blooded. Your mark will be burned from your flesh, your armor thrown to the forge and its slag discarded.” She felt cold, and a chill ran down her spine as she prepared for the final judgment. "The laws of the clan you offended against _and_ our own demand your life for your crimes.” A small tremble ran through her, as it always did when she called for an execution. “You have brought shame and dishonor to all of us with your misconduct." The disgust was apparent in her voice, and there were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. “For all that, you will die. Upon execution, your body will be disposed of in the refuse pit without ceremony or burial." There was no blacker sin than dishonor to a Yautja and no harsher punishment than what she’d called for. Dha-viath sat down again, anger coursing through her that one of their own would think so little of their clan and their neighbors’ clan to mar them all with his crime.

“Councilmembers in accord with this verdict?” Te-van’ar called. All thirteen raised their hands. “It is unanimously agreed. Go’jey, formerly of clan Thwei Lar’ja, is sentenced to death.”

Now condemned, the Yautja would be taken to the Clan Seat where their clan leader, Yin’tekai-de, would decide how the sentence would be carried out. The Bhu’ja left satisfied with the verdict, the alliance between the clans intact and even strengthened. The Council adjourned, and Dha-viath left her seat to watch as the chamber emptied before reaching up and taking off her mask. Holding it between her hands, she looked at its face, its red eyes against the shining black metal.

“No matter how many times I have done it, no matter how deserving the offender is, …it is never easy to deliver a death sentence." She said quietly as Te-van'ar approached.

“Nor should it ever be, my sister. If it becomes easy to order the death of a Yautja, whatever the reason, then your time on the Council would be at an end.” She replied. “You have become a much-respected law-speaker amongst us, amongst the district, this clan, and this world. Your name is known, Dha-viath, and you should be proud.”

 

The Council Chamber was part of Nracha-dte’s expansive stronghold, which had been Dha-viath’s home for almost as long as she could remember. Mask in hand, she made her way back to their rooms to change out of the council garb.

Their district, one of the largest within the clan territory, was situated on the border between the Fire Wastes and the dense, humid rainforests. The stronghold and its surrounding city were in the temperate mountains that separated the two disparate regions. In one direction the view was of the mountains descending into the arid, craggy desert where lava flowed like rivers and fire would fall from the sky like rain. The other direction, the jungles in the distance ascended high, lush and green, full of life.

Dha-viath preferred the jungle and was glad their quarters overlooked that side of the ridge. She set her mask on its stand beside her others and sighed, staring at it for a long moment. She had never intended to be part of the Council, but her knowledge of the law made her a valuable member and more than one person had submitted her name for consideration when a spot on the Council had opened up. It seemed a very long time ago.

There was only a week before she was to depart the planet again. It would be mating season, and Dha-viath had no desire to remain on the planet for the _festivities_ it included. It was a time when all logic and restraint were cast aside, and the Yautja were driven into a lustful frenzy. Every season since her blooding, she had spent elsewhere, though mostly on the uninhabited planet she had nicknamed Paradise.

While it was less common for females to participate in the hunt as she did, there were still enough who did that it was not so strange. However, the nature of her involvement with Nracha-dte was absolutely unprecedented. The Yautja primarily were not monogamous by any stretch of the imagination, and if they were, it was not until much later in life when their offspring were all grown, and they were no longer so driven by the hunt, only then seeking the faithful companionship of another.

It was tradition after blooding for a young Yautja to mate for the first time, and while it was not a requirement, it was one of the things the young ones discussed and looked forward to the most other than their future inclusion on hunts. Upon her own blooding, Dha-viath had no delusions of including that particular tradition since despite being accepted by the Yautja…she still had been born a human and still existed in a human body. Such a thing had been thrown in her face often enough that she believed herself to be abhorrent to their eyes.

But after she had marked herself with the blood of a queen, Nracha-dte, the elite, blooded veteran and overlord of Qr’sarn…had offered himself to her. While the intention had been to fulfill tradition just that once, she had slept at his side and enjoyed his body with great regularity ever since. They never discussed it, and none dared question it.

The first mating season after Dha-viath had been blooded and then bedded by Nracha-dte, she had encountered him poised to partake in his first female of the season. He’d been with Dha-viath only an hour or so before that and despite her full acceptance and understanding of the non-monogamous Yautja culture, something she couldn’t identify triggered deep inside, and she had attacked them. She was successful, and alive, only because Nracha-dte had been caught off guard. The female was beaten severely and maimed before Nracha-dte had a chance to pull Dha-viath off her.

Following that incident, he had taken Dha-viath to Paradise, a place to stay and hunt for the duration of the season. It was breathtakingly beautiful and offered an abundance of food and prey, but also, it was safe. Each year since, Dha-viath borrowed a small ship easily piloted by one and took refuge on the splendid, tropical planet. She’d built herself a little dwelling up in a large tree not far from a fresh water source.

The days leading up to her departure would be spent getting her things prepped and ready to go, which meant not only gathering supplies for the trip, but moving and locking all her belongings away. All those years ago, that female had shoved Dha-viath’s belongings to the ground as she had bent over a table, ready to be mounted. Dha-viath loathed mating season for the rage and jealousy it incited in her. The idea of Nracha-dte touching others made her sick, and she grew frustrated that a ridiculous human emotion like jealousy would still plague her.

 

Having little appetite, Dha-viath skipped dinner to work on her trophies more before bed. By the time she crawled beneath the coverlet, wrapping her arms around a pillow, she was exhausted. It was not long before Nracha-dte entered the bedchamber and lay down beside her. She could feel a particular heat radiating from him, and he reached for her, his big hand heavy on her hip, and she groggily shoved him away. He reached again, and she swatted his hand away again.

“You will have _plenty_ of females soon enough.” She snapped bitterly over her shoulder. She had no energy to put toward keeping her brash, unwanted emotions contained, but he was not usually so insistent either. She wanted him, she always wanted him…but she was in the midst of feeling sorry for herself as she often felt before departing for the season.

With a quick tug, Nracha-dte put Dha-viath on her back, pulling her beneath him, one arm under her, the other hand had a fistful of her braids at the back of her head as she bucked angrily against him. It did not make sense considering how distasteful he found _unwillingness_ to be, but she grew still as he leaned down very close, his breath hot on her cheek.

“Tell me to stop.” He growled. "Tell me, and I will not touch you again without invitation." Dha-viath was angry at the thought of him with others, she was angry that she wanted to feel…uniquely important to him…but she did not want him to stop. He put his mouth to her lips, and she gasped, but he slid his tongue against hers, and she let him, a soft groan escaping. He never used to do such a thing, only recently had he sought to taste her in such a way. Nracha-dte then took her hand and put it against him, the length of him hard beneath her touch. She felt the small tremor that went through him as she wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing, stroking.

Suddenly, he released her and moved away, and Dha-viath looked up in confusion, but he moved down and pressed her thighs apart. There was only a split second between then and when his mouth descended on her before she could register what he was doing.

“Nracha-dte…” She panted, but his long tongue thrust inside her. Her hips rose against him of their own volition as he found the spot he was looking for. “You cannot…” She writhed against him in futility, the motion serving only to heighten her pleasure as he kept her pinned. “I will…I'm going to…" He knew exactly what she was going to do; he'd done it a handful of times before. It was too much, too strong…the feelings his ministrations elicited were overwhelming beyond her ability to describe. One hand was wrapped around each of her thighs, keeping them spread wide as his tongue worked her.

The growing pressure snapped, and she cried out, bucking hard against him as she clutched his head, but he did not relent, finally pushing her over the true edge of this oblivion, her body releasing violently with a rush of fluid. The spasm began to ebb, but he rose up before it was done and drove deep into her, her flesh clenching around him.

“You have a singular taste.” He told her, grunting as he drove into her again. His movements grew urgent, his breath coming faster and Dha-viath hung onto Nracha-dte. Every muscle in his body drew taut as his hips slammed forward with finality, his back arching as he pressed into her almost to the point of pain, each pulse of his release shooting tiny aftershocks of pleasure coursing through her flesh.

The sound of their breath was the only thing Dha-viath could hear, and Nracha-dte held her tightly, rolling onto his back so that she lay straddling him, still joined. Her eyes were closed, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Sleep was settling in quickly, and she was nearly gone when he spoke.

“Today, your sentence brought back the honor those crimes had stripped from us.” He told her, as always, knowing when something was weighing on her mind.

“I strive ever to bring honor and glory to our clan.” She murmured in reply.

“It is no small thing.” He said. She remained silent. "Though you are a small thing."

“Did you just make a _joke_?” She looked up at him, bleary-eyed, and as usual, his face gave nothing away. There was silence for several moments, filled only with the sound of their breath and Nracha-dte’s heart thudding heavily beneath her cheek. It was not long before sleep finally descended.

 

_There were flashes of green, the jungle, the heat…the sound of her whip blades as she hung it on her hip. There was the smell of dust settling, her heartbeat thudding in her ears…_

_“What do you want?” Said a voice. “Who are you?”_

_Bright blue eyes, darting around…fearful, but full of adrenaline…_

_“What do you want? Who are you?” The voice said again._

_“Baines?” She asked, recognition finally kicking in. The eyes met hers, he was drawing nearer…_

Dha-viath sat up in bed with a gasp, her heart pounding, sweat on her brow, and an unwelcome curiosity. The room was dark, and she glanced back where Nracha-dte slept soundly before shoving the covers back and scurrying into the bath chamber. She splashed some cold water on her face, taking a couple deep breaths, the dream still fresh in her mind.

The human…she had been momentarily distracted by the Council, but he obviously had not left her mind. She wanted to be repulsed and disgusted by him, but she wasn’t. Dha-viath grabbed the dog tags from where they sat beside the sink, his scent was still on them. She made a frustrated noise and threw them across the room, the metal tags and chain skidding quietly across the stone floor.

 

The atmosphere always seemed to be charged in the days preceding the mating season. It left Dha-viath on edge, everyone was excited but her. It only took her a day or so to get provisions and equipment packed up in her ship. The sooner she could leave, the better. Females were prowling around the stronghold looking for Nracha-dte, and it made her sick to her stomach to think about what he’d be doing in her absence.

It wasn’t difficult to decide to leave a little earlier than she typically did. This year, she felt especially bothered and couldn’t stand lingering any longer than absolutely necessary. She had already locked all her belongings in her trophy room that was sealed with a biometric lock. Nracha-dte was the only one besides her that could enter, and she knew he wouldn’t open it with her gone. Ever since the season after her blooding, she never left any belongings lying around since the female had thrown her things to the floor, breaking many of them. Deep down, Dha-viath was satisfied to see that particular female still walked with a heavy limp.

Despite her best efforts to leave without having to see him, Nracha-dte crossed paths with her before she reached the hanger and he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“Departing already?”

“Yes.” She shifted uncomfortably. “And…whatever happens here, regardless of my feelings, just…” She paused, searching for the right words.

"Your feelings? And what are they?" He tilted his head to one side, and Dha-viath felt strongly that he was making fun of her and the discomfort she experienced at this time of year. She hissed at him with daggers in her eyes and shoved his hand roughly off her arm. “You are angry…”

“Do what you will, so shall I.” She was almost baring her teeth at him. “Do not fuck anyone where I sleep. I will know, and you _will_ regret it.” He was taken aback suddenly, realizing that she was genuinely upset. Without another word, she turned, continuing toward her ship, and he did not follow.


	6. 6

The tranquility of Paradise did nothing to quiet Dha-viath's restless mind. She had no desire to relax and be at peace. The local prey was also not enough of a threat to keep her interest, and so she resorted to scanning the zone quadrants for the human technology signatures she had recorded whilst prowling after the human on their game reserve. She suspected that it was probably not very wise to be left to her own devices in her current state, but she was not particularly inclined toward being responsible when she knew back home all Nracha-dte was doing was getting into as many females as he could.

The probability of actually detecting any of the transport signatures was astronomically low in this part of the galaxy, but at the same time, several viable planets could potentially sustain human life. The level of the humans’ desperation to replace the world they’d destroyed increased the odds. In the back of her mind, Dha-viath knew it would be better for everyone if she found nothing and was simply forced to stay where she was until the season was done with. Though, Nracha-dte _had_ told her it would be beneficial to her own mental state if she were to have all her questions and curiosities satisfied.

When the small electronic alarm sounded upon hitting on a signal, Dha-viath had mixed feelings. Everything ranging from dread, excitement, apprehension, and more excitement seemed to pump through her veins like adrenaline. She was off-planet with the course charted and initiated before she even knew what was happening. The more logic-oriented parts of her screamed in futility.

She spent the trip rationalizing her decision, despite not having any need to explain herself considering there was no one else there. She orbited the planet a while, pinpointing the human settlement’s locations, outposts, and substations before determining her own landing location. It had to be somewhere out of sensor range just to be safe, but preferably not more than a day’s trek away from her desired destination.

The planet was what Dha-viath would have expected for the humans to choose. It was rich in resources with a clean, healthy atmosphere and a fully intact ozone layer…at least for now. If they began industrializing it, it would just be the beginning of the end for yet another planet.

They'd chosen an optimal location, she had to give the humans that much credit. The climate was temperate, the land had fertile soil, and there was an incredible amount of game to be had…the simple sort humans preferred for food. There was ample fresh water, and the terrain was relatively flat as well. In terms of defense, the location was suitable, but it was also suitable for offense, and it was clear from the lack of security around the outposts that the settlers didn’t anticipate having any trouble with attacks.

It took no effort to get into a small block building with antennas protruding. Inside were various pieces of analytical equipment, but most important was the primary link to the main base network. Dha-viath connected quickly, downloading mostly language information for the time being. She still had a rudimentary handle of _English_ , but she'd been ten the last time it was her primary language, she wasn't about to risk encountering a human with only a childlike grasp of it. She also downloaded settlement schematics and the blueprints for structures not yet built. The colony itself sat behind massive walls and boasted a sizeable security force, though Dha-viath wasn't particularly worried. She had her doubts as to whether or not they were trained well enough to spot someone like her.

She’d opted for lighter armor on this excursion, with her usual helm, breastplate, and leathers she had flat-soled, reinforced leather boots instead of the heavy plate greaves. It allowed for even quicker maneuvering and faster movement through the trees. She was armed with a large knife, her plasmacaster, wrist blades, and a combistick on her back. The pack she wore that powered the plasmacaster contained her first aid kit and small trophy cleaning supplies…just in case.

The tree she was perched in for her reconnaissance was half a klick from the colony with a clear view of its main gates. There was a dirt road that she knew led in one direction to a large field where their ships could land, and the other disappeared into the woods. She zoomed in on the gate, watching the movement of the people as a moderately sized cargo truck arrived. Most everyone was smiling and appeared happy, which was strange, she thought. Though these people were on a real planet with real growing things for the first time in generations, the wasteland that was Earth was little more than a planet-sized city choked with pollution.

The brief distraction cost her, she had not been aware that she was indeed being watched until a blast struck the branch she was sitting on. She reacted at once, leaping back onto the trunk of the tree, her eyes darting everywhere, searching for the one responsible. Quickly she cycled through vision modes, looking for heat signatures.

Not only had they shot at her, they had seen her despite her cloaking device. She let go and landed deftly on the ground in a crouch, still cloaked. There was another blast nearby, and she darted from one tree to another, finally scaling one where she was obscured by leaves as well as the cloak. A _human_ was trying to kill her…which of course merited Dha-viath trying to kill it back, and a trophy when she succeeded. That wasn’t why she was here, though…this was _not_ a hunt, she reminded herself. But…if she was forced to kill someone in self-defense, well…so be it.

Finally, she spotted movement, a large form in infrared, bigger than average human size. A small indicator flashed in her field of view signifying a heat signal she’d encountered before. Immediately she swapped modes to normal vision and spotted him below…the commander, the one whose tags were in her pack right now for reasons she couldn’t even begin to identify.

“I know you’re out here.” He growled. How, out of all the planets and colonies had she come to the one _this_ human was located at?

Dha-viath dropped from the tree directly onto her quarry, and in the scuffle managed to fling his rifle well out of reach. Her cloaking device shut off and he got a good look at her as she pulled him to the ground. The human was heavy and built almost as solidly as a Yautja.

“I knew it was you.” Easily he threw her off with just one arm and had a pistol instantly in his hand, firing without hesitation, Dha-viath had swatted his hand with a quick kick, however, knocking his aim well off her before grabbing his wrist as he unloaded another two rounds, this time into the ground. She struck him with a right cross, harder than he had anticipated she'd be capable of, and it caught him off guard just enough that she wrenched the pistol from his hand and with one fluid motion had removed its cartridge and broken the gun itself in half before grabbing her knife.

As she lunged to cut him, he grabbed her by the front edge of the chest plate, but she took hold of him, the knife blade leaving a thick red line on his arm, and again dropped him to the ground. Dha-viath held the dominant position for less than a second before she was on her back and what she hadn't noticed was that he had been disabling the mask connections. His fist was barreling downward, so she moved her head to one side as he sought to land a punch directly to her face. She tried to buck him off, but he was heavy and knew how to plant himself. She raised her knee, catching him firmly between the legs, which wasn't a particularly fair move, but he _was_ trying to kill her. He reeled backward, rage on his face and she turned to get away, shocked to find her hands devoid of her weapon, but despite his size, he was still too fast, pinning her face down and to her horror, her own blade at her throat. She froze, knowing full well that he would kill her without a second thought, just as she would have killed him.

"You move, you die." He rasped, breathing heavily. Her own chest rose and fell rapidly, her heart still racing, less from the thrill of the hunt and more for fear of the unknown. He turned her over, blade still against her skin, she could feel it biting into her flesh ever so slightly. The last hose popped off her mask, and his thick fingers went beneath the edge of it, seal broken, it came off in his large hand. The surprise on his face flashed for only a second. “I thought you were kind of small to be wearing this.” He commented. “I was expecting a monster, but you’re just a girl.”

“Not just.” She spat, her first words of English in over two decades. “Let me go, I will show you monster.”

“No, not _just_ a girl, you're right. Just a girl wouldn't be wearing this…or have nearly killed me." One corner of his mouth almost quirked up. Without moving the knife, he unfastened the clips that kept her gauntlets in place and removed them both. “Why are you following me?” He demanded. In truth, she wasn’t, but she said nothing. “Why did you take my tags? What do you want?” She simply stared up at him obstinately, her mind racing as she tried to formulate a plan of escape. This was a mistake, a _huge_ mistake.

This was why humans were so dangerous, why she had been kept from them all these years. They were crafty, smarter than they looked, smarter than their own self-destruction as a species indicated…but she was smarter still. Over-confidence. She'd been warned about being cocky and assuming her victory before it was actually within reach. In this case, it had cost her.

“Just kill me.” Dha-viath hissed at him. Still, with one hand, he deactivated her plasmacaster and removed it. It boggled her mind how he could have any familiarity with her weaponry. He disarmed her, removing every other hidden blade on her, which was no small number.

“ _I’m_ not the monster here.” He replied grimly as his bright blue eyes met hers. She bared her teeth at him, insulted. "I'm guessing you're here on your own this time or the other one would have taken me out by now." Her glower deepened at his accurate assumption. "And for everyone's safety…" He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small device that he pressed to the side of her neck. There was a pinch, it was an injection of some sort, and she swore at him in Yautja until everything went black a few seconds later.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Baines stared down at the now-unconscious hunter, still wary that there might be more lurking about, but he was confident they'd never allow one of their own to be captured like this. He'd done what research he could in the months since his last encounter with this individual and all he'd learned was that the _hunters_ took trophies from what they considered viable prey, and to them, viable prey was something they believed could kill them. On the one hand, it was something of a compliment that she'd hunted him, on the other…she was human, what the fuck was she doing hunting her own kind? How did she end up with those aliens? What had they done to her and why? The questions piled up and compounded, and he let out a long breath, quickly gathering her gear into a bag. He slung it over his shoulder and picked her up, harmless now, she looked much younger this way, without the intent to kill glaring out her strange green eyes.

Baines carried her back to the colony and ordered four guards to follow him as he made his way to the medical sciences building. There were various members of the lab staff doing their science when he entered and shoving several papers and supplies off a table, he laid out the unconscious hunter.

“What…in the bloody fuck are you doing, Baines?” Alec Hadley, the resident alien-squint stared down at the woman on the table.

“She attacked me outside…this isn’t the first time. I encountered her on a different candidate planet a while back.” He explained.

“I don’t see what that’s got to do with…” Alec halted as Baines pulled out the face mask from the bag and shoved it into his hands.

“She was wearing that. If you’re smart, you’ll get the rest of her armor off and throw her in a containment cell before she wakes up again.”

“Holy shit…” The scientist murmured.

“Time’s wasting, Hadley, she _will_ fuck this place up.” Baines insisted. Finally, they got moving, and he stepped back. The guards looked confused and exchanged glances, and her head began to move just as they got her down to her leathers. The tranquilizer he used should have lasted three times as long.

"Shit, she's coming around." Dr. Andrea Grant pulled one eyelid up, shining a small light into the pupil. Suddenly, the hunter's arm shot up, and she grabbed the doctor by the throat. The guards lunged forward at once, and Baines wrapped an arm around Dr. Grant, then reached up, squeezing the hunter’s wrist with enough pressure it _should_ have broken until she let go. Dr. Grant gasped for breath and Baines dropped her, shoving her back.

The hunter managed to pull away from the guards and roll to her feet. She grabbed one and threw him into another. The two of them crashed through glass shelving, the shards cutting them. A third lunged for her, and she struck him hard in the face then broke both his arms at the elbow. The last one narrowly dodged a punch but caught her shin as she brought it up hard right to his groin, and he collapsed, obviously not wearing appropriate protection. Baines managed to get behind her as she was distracted by the final guard, then pressed the tranquilizer to her neck again. A second later she went limp, and he picked her up, unceremoniously dumping her into the large, glass containment cell and slamming the door shut.

“I told you.”

“She shouldn’t have regained consciousness so quickly!” Alec Hadley protested. “What the hell is she?!”

“That’s why I brought her here, so _you_ can find out. I’ll get the orderlies to take these guys to the med-ward.” Baines sighed heavily. It was somewhat disheartening to see one individual so quickly and effortlessly take out four armed guards.

Alec Hadley absentmindedly stepped over one of the injured guards, holding one of the wrist gauntlets as he peered closely at it in better light. His green eyes were wide with fascination at the alien technology. He was a tall, thin fellow, not the sort that had any hope of surviving a fight, which no doubt made it all the better than he was a scientist.

“This is incredible…and you say you encountered her before?” Alec looked up at Baines.

“Yes. She hunted me, like an animal…waited for the group to split off and fought me when I was alone. She was about to kill me when another one appeared and stopped her. I was suspicious from the start as to whether or not she was really one of them, which, obviously today confirmed she’s not.” He replied.

"The run-ins we've had with hunters have always been covered up, the panic that would ensue if it were common knowledge that there is a race out there that hunts us for fun would be catastrophic. I am dying to know more about their civilization.”

"Of course you are," Baines grumbled. “Just remember that her kind hunts prey they believe can kill them, but I imagine they’d attack anything they thought was a threat. So, if you have to deal with her when she wakes up, you’d better appear helpless.” With that, he left the lab.


	7. 7

Dha-viath’s head hurt as she regained consciousness, lying on the floor of a sterile-looking, white room. There was a simple cot in one corner, a metal toilet and near the door a sink of some sort. One wall of the cell was entirely glass, the adjacent wall had the door. Through the glass wall, she saw several human faces peering at her with wide, expectant eyes.

A cursory inspection of the room offered little by means of escape. Dha-viath was a prisoner, and after what she’d done to the armed guards, she doubted they’d be letting her go any time soon. Through the glass also she could see all her belongings carefully laid out, being catalogued. If they figured out how changed her physiology was, there was no telling what the humans would do to extract the information from her. Her only solace was knowing that if she were gone for too long, Nracha-dte would come for her, and if anything had happened to her…he would kill them all.

Without taking her eyes from those observing her, Dha-viath moved to the cot where she sat and stared back at them without blinking. Finally, enough of them were unnerved and went about their business or left. It was impossible to know how much time had passed, there were no devices that measured it within view, but as fewer and fewer people came to the lab, she could only surmise that it was growing close to night.

Finally, only one female that remained was the one who had not been gawking at her or hovering near the glass. She stepped forward, _not_ looking at Dha-viath like she was a caged animal, which was unexpected.

“I know you’re likely not pleased to be in there, and I am sorry for that.” She started. “My name is Andrea Grant, I don’t even know for certain if you can understand me, but I thought I would say something anyway.” Curious, Dha-viath stood, coming forward toward the glass, but still said nothing. There was nothing she _could_ say to improve her situation, and at that moment, she was silently berating herself for even getting caught. The lab doors slid open, and the dark outline of the Commander filled the space as he entered, almost tall enough to need to duck.

“Don’t get too close to that glass, doc.” He boomed, startling the woman.

“Damn it, Baines!” She sighed heavily. Dha-viath stared at the towering human male; it was a wonder they made clothes that fit him…he was…massive. The thought of an evenly matched fight with him made her insides warm.

“It’s getting late, you’d better feed her and get going.” The commander was goading Dha-viath, she knew it, and yet she couldn’t stop herself.

“I will _not_ forget who treated me like an animal…and who did not.” She hissed, to the great shock of the female. He responded with a grim sort of smile that drew out her desire for violence so much it ached.

“Get the fuck out, Baines, I don’t need you in here being an antagonistic asshole!” The female gave the commander a shove toward the door.

“You’d feel differently if it was _you_ she was hunting.” He scoffed.

“I can’t say I’m incredibly shocked, considering your _delightful_ demeanor, that she wants to kill you, get _out!_ ” She finally managed to make him leave, and the woman rubbed her face, coming forward again toward the glass. “I’m sorry. He’s a dick. I’ll get you something to eat, though.”

Dha-viath didn’t speak again but watched cautiously as a tray of food was set into a wall-mounted chamber. Once the outer door was closed, the inner one unlocked. She stared for a long time at it before taking out the tray and closing the door again. She set it down and waited until the female, Andrea…had left before examining the food. She sniffed it and wasn’t particularly impressed, but it was fresh, and she caught no scent of drugs or chemicals. She picked only a little at the meal but used the paper cup to drink plenty of water. Overnight, Dha-viath let herself sleep for only a few minutes at a time, not trusting that people wouldn’t come in.

By the morning, it appeared security had been tightened, and the individuals allowed in the lab were restricted to the female who had spoken to her the night before, a male she didn’t recognize, and one other younger male who appeared too nervous to look her in the eye as she watched them.

“I put some clean clothes in the pass-through for you if you want to wash and change,” Andrea told her. Dha-viath didn’t reply and ignored the clothes, she would _not_ wear what they wanted her to wear.

“We’d like to ask you some questions.” The male, wearing a lab coat approached. He had short brown hair on his head and face and green eyes. “Would that be okay? Ideally, I would prefer to speak with you face to face without this glass.” She stared at him, silent. “So much for that theory, it’s not just males. Apparently, she will speak to Baines, but no one else, not that I can for the bloody _fuck_ of it figure out why.”

“She can _hear_ you.” Andrea hissed at him.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean offense.” The male sighed, and Dha-viath crossed her arms. She could have spoken to them, but she was also enjoying frustrating and confusing them. “You’re a very unusual person, and I’m a xenoanthropologist, I want nothing more than to learn about your people, your _culture_.” She appreciated that he at least referred to her as a person, but she could think of no reason to tell them about the Yautja. The audio connection between the cell and the lab was switched off, and Dha-viath watched as the two entered a heated discussion she couldn’t hear but was no doubt the subject of.

The male trudged over to one of the side cabinets before he moved to the cell door. The com clicked back on, and she heard Andrea sigh heavily.

“Please don’t kill him…he’s not armed…and I’m sure he could not fight his way from a paper bag.” She said, sounding defeated.

“ _I_ can hear _you_.” The male snapped as the door unlocked. He stepped in, indeed appearing nervous, and closed the door behind him. Dha-viath regarded him carefully, head tilted to one side as she made her assessment of him. “I assure you, I _am_ entirely unarmed and simply would like to speak with you.”

Dha-viath moved like lightning, taking him by the throat and slamming him hard against the door with a snarl. He gave a shriek and then made a choking noise, unable to breathe as her grip tightened and she flung him to the floor then crouched down, one knee on his chest and a hand still at his throat and he tried to drag in a ragged breath.

“No weapon?” She hissed, and reached into his lab coat with her free hand, pulling out a syringe. “What is _this_?”

“Please don’t hurt him!” Andrea cried, pounding the glass with her fists. Dha-viath eased up just enough for him to speak.

“I…I am sorry. I had hoped…to get a blood sample…that is all. And to talk.” He wheezed. “You can see it is empty, there is no drug in it.”

“Who are you?” She growled, close to his face.

“I…my name is…” He winced as she applied a little more pressure. “I’m Dr. Alec…Hadley…please…I cannot breathe.”

“What did you say?” She blinked, faltering slightly.

“Alec Hadley…” He repeated, and Dha-viath grabbed the front of his shirt, then taking a fistful of his hair she yanked his head to one side as she peered at his jawline, spotting what she was looking for. She shoved him back, quickly backing away and staring at him.

It was a name she had not expected to hear ever again…her heart hammered hard in her chest and confusion crossed his features as he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his throat. “Are…you alright?” How could this be? Her mind raced. She flicked the cap off the syringe and without hesitation, plunged it into the vein of her left arm, drawing into it a small amount of blood, as much as they would need for their purposes. Both the male and the female watched her without making a sound, and she tossed the syringe onto his lap.

“Get out.” She whispered. He didn’t need to be told twice and scrambled to his feet as he began hammering on the door until it finally unlocked. He slammed it shut, and the com was turned off again as the two started their discussion again. Alec Hadley gave Andrea Grant the vial, and she glanced up through the glass at Dha-viath, looking as confused as the male, before she turned and headed for one of the pieces of lab equipment.

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

Alec Hadley needed some fresh air, and he left the facility, blinking into the sunlight. His throat still hurt, and he was sure bruises were forming. The captive woman’s strength was astonishing; he hadn’t expected her to be able to exert so much force. She was built incredibly strong, her form was defined, and there were quite a few scars, some newer than others. She had various tattoos as well, none of which made any sense of course.

“You went in, didn’t you?” Came Baines’ deep voice. Alec glared up at him but sighed.

“How can you tell? Is it this lovely choker of bruises I now have?” He replied.

“Well, I hadn’t noticed that. It was more the haunted look on your face.” The commander gave a smirk and clapped him on the back. “She’s something else.”

“You _admire_ her.” Alec blinked in surprise.

“Of course I do, don’t you? The strength and skill she possesses are incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it…well, besides the others of…her kind.” The older man smiled a little wistfully. “I can’t remember the last time I was almost taken down one on one.”

“Well, I will find out more soon enough. She gave us a blood sample…willingly.” He frowned. “Though I can’t say for sure why.”

“I expect to be appraised of whatever information you learn. Particularly if others will come for her because that is not a situation that this colony needs to be in.” Baines’ expression hardened again, and Alec simply nodded before continuing on his way.

Alec avoided the lab for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. Due to the distance between the planet and the nearest space station, it would take some time before the captive’s blood was analyzed against all records. He hoped at least to identify some family member perhaps, someone who might shed some light on how the woman had ended up living amongst aliens.

Clearance had been revoked from most on the research side of the facility, and it was quiet and empty. Alec made his way down the corridor, intent on checking the progress of the blood analysis. A section of the wall was one-way glass, currently set to be able to see _into_ the lab but not out. He expected to see the woman crouched at the back of the cell glowering, but he halted, seeing she was not. She was sitting on the floor very close to the glass… _smiling_ …and then he realized why. On the floor on the other side of the glass was a little girl, Andrea’s eight-year-old daughter, Dara, and they were talking animatedly. Alec’s first impulse was to demand how she’d gotten in there, but there was a badge on the floor beside her, undoubtedly taken from her mother.

The captive woman looked entirely different somehow. Without rage and hate in her eyes, she looked younger, more human…pleasant even. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as his mind raced from theory to theory as to why she was so genial to a child yet would barely form a sentence for the rest of them. The com in his pocket buzzed, and he absentmindedly pulled it out and glanced at the screen. DNA HIT it read in bright red flashing letters. Quickly, he opened up the report, needing to know the truth about the strange woman.

As he read the name and birth information, the result match had a probability of a hundred percent. The com fell from his hands, skating across the floor as he backed away from the glass. He clamped his hands over his mouth. Impossible…

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

Andrea made her way to the lab when she received the DNA result notification. She wasn’t privy to its contents since it was ordered by Alec under his authorization code, but undoubtedly, he’d be there going over the analysis. When she turned the bend in the corridor, she saw a figure sitting against the wall across from the lab, and she frowned, drawing nearer. It was Alec, face in his hands…his shoulders shaking. Was he laughing…or crying? She drew nearer and saw his cheeks were wet.

“Alec?” She said quietly, hurrying to him. “What’s the matter?” She glanced into the lab and gasped, seeing her daughter with her face pressed to the glass of the cell, making silly faces at the grinning captive inside. “Oh, my god…Dara…”

“No, Andrea…leave her…she is safe, I assure you.” Alec tugged on her lab coat, and she looked down at him, confused.

“What…what is going on? You’re scaring me…” She asked and sat down beside him. She had never seen him so upset, and he sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

“It’s a very long story.”

“Well, I’ve got time while my daughter _entertains_ the hunter.” She put a hand on his shoulder, and he simply stared through the glass.

“I’ll start at the very beginning then. My mother had me very young, she was just graduated from secondary school. My father was her high school boyfriend, and he was a complete waste of carbon.” He started. “They stayed together until he began to get violent. He put her in the hospital and nearly broke my arm when I was only three.”

“My god…” Andrea breathed.

“She was smart, my mum, she left him, of course. My grandparents were wonderful, and they helped us until she could get through university and work and support us on her own.” He smiled sadly, but the smile faded. “My father had supervised visitation, which I didn’t particularly enjoy but there wasn’t much choice in the matter. He remarried and had another child. I was nine when she was born…and I loved that little girl so much. She was _my_ baby sister, her name was Demetra.”

“Was?”

“My stepmother wasn’t as lucky as my mother was, she didn’t have any family to turn to, she didn’t have the means to get away, and he beat them both regularly…and she never pressed charges.” Alec shook his head, his face twisted in pain and regret. “My mother loved Demetra too, because _I_ loved her so much and she tried everything she could to save her from that life, but she had no authority. He knew just the right people that nothing ever stuck, he always got away with it.”

“That’s horrifying…” A knot twisted in Andrea’s stomach; she could guess where this story was headed.

“My sister was kindness itself…despite what happened to her, she was so loving and so innocent. And my god was she _brilliant_ , I never knew anyone as intelligent as Demetra was. She never understood why he hurt her, and the times she ran away she came to us, but the authorities always took her back. She was tenacious and opinionated too, and often she was beaten for it.” He put his hands over his face, overcome again with grief that Andrea could see had not been addressed his whole life. “She…she was only ten years old…someone my father knew told him about a place to send errant children…it was basically a prison, over half the children sent there died. Some horrible, unregulated place that has long since been shut down.”

“Oh my god…”

“I was nineteen and studying at university, but my mother told me what was happening. Demetra was put on a transport on its way to Earth. My grandparents were going to wait at the destination and take her, whether it was illegal or not and get her away from there, take her to some remote place where she could grow up in a place no one would ever hurt her again.” He looked down, his face twisting. “But on the journey, something went wrong…the transport wrecked…and everyone aboard was killed. It was so bad that many bodies were never recovered.” Tears fell freely as his shoulders shook. “We were just about to save her from all that…and she was killed…”

“I am so sorry, Alec…I…I don’t know what to say…” she was at a loss and hugged him around the shoulders, but he reached for his com, the screen had a small crack in it, but he pulled something up then handed it to her. His eyes were red, their green standing out even more than usual. Carefully, Andrea took it. She scanned the page and gasped.

“No, Alec…”

“Something else happened out there that day.” His voice was quiet, and he wiped again at his eyes, looking at Andrea. “When I told her my name, she _stopped_ choking me, do you remember?”

“Yes, of course…” Her jaw dropped open.

“That was when she gave the blood sample…the woman behind that glass is my baby sister.”


	8. 8

Dha-viath laughed as her unexpected visitor, a little girl called Dara, told her another story, this one about a guard being chased through the woods by a large, flightless bird. Both of them were startled when the lab doors slid open as Alec Hadley and Andrea Grant, Dara’s mother, entered. Dara leapt to her feet.

“Mommy, I…I’m sorry I came in the lab without permission…” She started. “I was curious…and I found your spare badge…” Dha-viath stood, her hands pressed against the glass, watching the adults, watching to see what they would do to the girl, and deep down, she was fearful because it was her fault…

“It is okay, sweetie.” The female responded, and touched her daughter’s hair, blonde like her own. She smiled, her eyes were glassy, but the emotional response did not make sense, even if the mother was not angry, why were there tears in her eyes? “Did you have a nice time talking with our guest?” _Guest_ , thought Dha-viath… _pah!_ She was definitely their prisoner.

“Yes, mommy!” The little girl beamed and looked back at her through the glass. “She is called Dha-viath, and she has _so_ many stories and adventures she’s been on!”

“I am glad the two of you were able to talk. Dr. Hadley and I need to speak with her now, though. If the two of you would like to talk more, you may come visit again, as long as you ask first, alright?” The female went on, kindness in her voice, a tone that sounded strange to Dha-viath coming from an adult. Dara whirled around, grinning up at her.

“Could I? We can talk more?” She asked, bouncing excitedly.

“Yes…please. I would like it.” Dha-viath told her carefully. Her grasp of the language she had not used in so long was getting firmer.

“Okay…I will be back!” With that, the little girl dashed out of the lab and Dha-viath watched after her for a moment before turning to Andrea again.

“Will you…harm the child for her disobedience…?” She asked the doctor. The human looked mildly horrified and shook her head.

“I…I would never…” She looked so strangely shocked by the idea. Dha-viath watched Alec Hadley come forward, he was plainly in a state of distress. Her _brother_ …grown into an adult, if he was at all as she remembered, his distress could mean only that he had learned who she was from her blood, or rather, who she had been because she was not the same anymore.

“Your data came back, I see.” She said quietly.

“You’re…Demetra…?” He stared at her, searching for the child he once knew.

“I was.”

“Demetra, I…” He came forward quickly, but she took a step back, almost baring her teeth.

“Stop saying that name to me!” Dha-viath hissed.

“Why? It’s your name. You _must_ know how incredible this is, Demetra, you’ve been gone for—” He was interrupted as she slammed her fists on the glass.

“If you do not stop, I will tear out your tongue.” She couldn’t put words or understanding to the anger she felt being called _that_. “That is not my name. I am not of your kind _anymore_. I am barely still your sister.”

“Dha-viath.” Andrea corrected, coming forward, successfully short-circuiting the rage for the time being. “That is what Dara called you, yes?”

Dha-viath nodded. “And…you will not harm her later?”

“No!” The woman gasped, coming forward, closer to the glass. “Dara has _never_ been struck, not by my wife or me. Or anyone else for that matter! Dha-viath, the children here have never known abuse.”

“I see.” She remained sober, though, trying to keep her own emotions in check. “Do not dare pity me for whatever he has told you.” Dha-viath hit the glass again and stepped back with her arms out. “I am not weak anymore.”

“You were never weak, Dem…sorry, Dha-viath.” Alec told her.

“Destroy the blood I gave you. Destroy the tests. Destroy everything to do with me.” She told them. “The child you knew must _remain_ dead.”

“But why? Our father died in prison…which…he was there because he beat your mother to death…but…” Alec couldn’t seem to stop watching her. Dha-viath thought she should have felt something upon learning both her parents were dead, but where they were concerned was hollowness, there was nothing.

“I wish I had done it myself.” She muttered.

“If I had the stomach for such a thing, I imagine I’d have enjoyed watching you do so.”

“Heh.” Dha-viath almost smirked. “Do it. Destroy everything. If you do not, those who come for me will _burn_ this place to ash.”

“Are they coming for you?” There was a morbid fascination on her brother’s face and her brows arched.

“If I do not make contact, yes.” It was mostly true, but she omitted that there were several weeks yet before anyone would notice. “I am not a pet or plaything to the people who found me…who _made_ me. I have duties to fulfill, should I go missing, you invite war.”

“Under other circumstances, there is no way we could possibly comply, but this colony has the potential to be the _one_ we’ve been waiting for. So, yes, we’ll destroy everything.” Andrea quickly told her.

“We will?” Alec looked almost disappointed, and the doctor made a frustrated noise at him, rolling her eyes.

“Yes! We will! Right _now_. Having a homeworld again is far more important than your curiosity, Alec!” She quickly went from machine to machine, pulling slides and the vial with the remaining blood in it, which she tossed onto a metal tray. Out of a cabinet she pulled a container, putting on gloves before opening it. She poured it onto the items on the tray, and the chemical contaminated everything, rendering all samples unusable. Once that was done, she held up a tablet and deleted various files. “Like it never happened.”

“Andrea, I’m not sure I understand your willingness to just comply with her demands like that…she _did_ just threaten to rip out my tongue.” Alec began.

“As if she’s the first person to say that to you. It takes nothing from us to do as Dha-viath asked. I am thinking about the good of _everyone_ here, not just myself.” She told him, setting the tray of slides and the empty vial into a sink off to the side of the room.

“I cannot risk drawing attention, others must not learn who I am…”

“And just _who_ are you?” The towering Commander Baines strode into the lab, having overheard at least some of their conversation.

“Goddammit…I keep forgetting to shut off his clearance.” Alec muttered.

“I have clearance everywhere, the security of this colony is my responsibility, that means knowing everything that’s going on. _Including_ whatever secrets our _guest_ has been telling you.” The commander folded his arms, waiting expectantly. The smug expression on his face made Dha-viath want to hit him. “So…who are you?”

“She is my sister,” Alec replied before anyone else could, and Dha-viath growled in frustration. She had _just_ told them she didn’t want anyone to know!

“Your sister is dead.” Baines blinked, unmoved.

“Obviously…” Alec made a large obnoxious gesture toward Dha-viath. “…she is not. How _closely_ do you actually read our personnel files?” Her brother frowned.

“Cover to cover, is that such a surprise?”

“Yes, I didn’t know they still teach soldiers how to _read_.” There was acid in Alec’s voice, and Baines bared his teeth at him taking a step closer to the much smaller man, fists balled.

“Are you done?” Dha-viath interrupted. They both stopped and looked at her, as though having forgotten she was part of the conversation. “Maybe have your contest some other time and place if you are so concerned comparing…” She searched her mind for the idiom unsuccessfully. “…tables to chairs.”

“Apples to oranges,” Andrea whispered helpfully. Baines narrowed his eyes at Dha-viath for a moment before going back to berating her brother.

“You didn’t think to _mention_ she is your sister?”

“I found out _thirty_ bloody minutes ago, Baines, and I don’t have you on speed dial. Do _please_ forgive me.” Alec rolled his eyes. “So there, you have the information you wanted, you know where the door is.”

“Even if she _is_ your sister, it changes nothing, she wrecked four of my guys.” He jabbed a meaty thumb over one shoulder in the direction of the medical ward.

“I am not sorry,” Dha-viath added, _not_ helpfully.

“So just how did you end up escaping what I know to be a breathtakingly horrible accident?” Baines came toward the glass, and she looked up at him.

“Life support functioned in my chamber just long enough.” She replied.

“Were your _people_ responsible for the malfunction?”

“No.” She wasn’t actually sure if they were or not, she’d never asked, but she also didn’t care as it had resulted in a better life. The truth would not help make Baines go away any faster.

“Are there more of you lurking about in the woods that we should watch for?”

“No.” She let out a long breath.

“So, what are you doing here?” His blue eyes blazed, and she didn’t have an answer for him, even if she had wanted to answer him. “Did you come back for the trophy you were denied last time?”

“No! You are not such desirable prey that I would cross a galaxy to have you.” Dha-viath snapped.

“Then, _why_ are you here?”

“Observation.”

“For what? Casing the place to see if your friends want to hunt here?”

“I was observing to see if you are all the _monsters_ I knew your kind to be.” She snarled back at him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He spluttered, but she stared at him, saying nothing. “So here it’s observation, but it was a hunt on that other planet?”

“Why _were_ you hunting him?” Andrea asked, and Dha-viath let her eyes move over the commander’s form but shrugged, gesturing toward him.

“You can see for yourself, look. His size, survival ability, which implies skill…all things that make for optimal prey.” She replied. “His fist could crush your skull…”

“Alright, alright. Don’t suck the dick of his ego _too_ much.” Alec glowered.

“No, no…go on. Tell me more.” Baines folded his arms. “What else made you want to kill me?” She glared at him instead of replying. He seemed to take it very personally that she would have sought him out for a trophy. There were certain civilizations that prided themselves on being worthy prey, though their delight usually came to an abrupt end when a Yautja actually killed them. “It doesn’t really matter though, you’re not leaving that cell.”

“Actually, as Dr. Grant and I have concluded our initial assessment of the individual you detained for analysis, and we have determined she is _not_ a threat and is no longer required to be quarantined,” Alec announced in a very authoritative tone.

“We have?” Andrea asked in surprise.

“That is not wise,” Dha-viath said quietly.

“You cannot lift quarantine of a detained individual without remanding her to someone’s custody.” Baines quoted regulation right back to Alec. “We all saw what she did to four _armed_ soldiers, and that is grounds enough to formally object to her being released to _you_.”

“Right, I’m too weak and sciencey to defend myself, that’s a good point, Baines.” Even Dha-viath could see her brother had set the commander up for some sort of trap. “So, in that case, I will release her into _your_ custody.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Dha-viath and Baines reacted simultaneously. That was _not_ what she had in mind.

“Is there a problem, commander? Are you unfit to ensure she doesn’t murder everyone here?” Alec crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself. “I can certainly get someone better suited for the task if it’s too much for you…”

“It is not,” Baines growled through clenched teeth, clearly unwilling to even allow it to appear that he couldn’t handle one person.

“That’s settled then, I’ll send a memo to the governor to let him know.” Alex grinned and slapped a button on the console beside him and the lock on the cell door released. Baines looked as though he was about to implode, and Dha-viath stared for a moment at the door. Was her brother’s pride so fragile that he was willing to let a dangerous captive free just to give the commander a difficult time? She was no fool, though, she wasn’t going to object to her freedom.

Dha-viath came around to where the three of them were standing. In her opinion, were she in their position, there was very little that would have made her let such a captive out, not even her own brother until she had made absolutely certain there was no threat.

“Where are my belongings?” She asked, staying back from them somewhat, eyeing them all with caution. Alec appeared to inwardly be regretting his decision.

“You’re _not_ getting your weapons back,” Baines told her firmly.

“Why not give me my things so I can go? Then your problem is gone.” She offered.

“Go? Dem, I _just_ found out after _twenty-three years_ that you’re alive, and you would just leave?” Alec was taken aback, and Dha-viath looked up at Baines, having expected him to support the idea of getting rid of her.

“No. You can’t go yet.” The commander replied.

“What if I do not want to be in _your_ custody?” She asked.

“You can thank your brother.”

“You won’t have to be with him _every_ minute, we can sign custody temporarily over to me since I imagine you’ll be wanting to clean up and perhaps get some fresh clothes, yes?” Andrea offered and quickly typed something into her com. “There. You’re free to go, Commander. Rest assured you’ll be apprised of _everything_ that happens. Let us know when you have arrangements made for Dha-viath.” He let out a long breath, looking down at her again.

“Dha-viath.” He mumbled. She nodded and he seemed to smooth away some of the seething anger before he turned and left the lab, though she watched him go. He really would have made a fine trophy.

“It was foolish to let me out.” She told Alec. “If things were different…I would leave this place in ruins.”

“Well, that is not even slightly comforting, thank you. But I knew it would really fry his ass to let you go.” Alec replied.

“Human male hubris is astonishing to behold.” She narrowed her eyes at him, and Andrea gave a snort of laughter.

“Tell me about it.” She shook her head, smirking.

“I suppose it’s the responsible thing to ask…so, are you going to…hurt anyone else?” Alec ignored the remark entirely.

“Not as long as they don’t try to hurt me first.” She told him. This _was_ her opportunity to make observations; if she genuinely wanted, it would only be a matter of putting some effort into disabling their entire system, getting her things, and departing. “Though it is _not_ to my liking to be in Commander Baines custody.”

“Yes, well…” Her brother gave a small shrug.

“He is…annoying.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “He says things to provoke anger for his amusement, I can’t think how best to shut him up…hunt him or mount him.”

“Demetra, _ew!_ ” Alec stared at her, and Andrea turned away, hand clamped over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Dha-viath chose then also to ignore that he still called her by _that_ name.


	9. 9

The room was a small, meant for medical exams, and Dha-viath opened every drawer and cabinet, anything that would move she investigated and was rummaging through a drawer of supplies when in walked the female. She heaved a small pile of clothing onto the exam table, not getting too close.

“I will not harm you, Dr. Andrea,” Dha-viath told her quietly.

“Yes, I know…” The doctor gave a halfhearted smile, and it was then that Dha-viath noticed the bruise on her neck. For the first time since arriving, she felt a pang of guilt.

“I am sorry…” She murmured.

“Hm?”

“Your neck. I hurt you, I regret it. You have not been…unkind.” Dha-viath looked down, fiddling idly with the items sitting on the counter.

“Did you really come here to see if we were… _bad_?” Andrea asked, and Dha-viath nodded, glancing up at her.

“Yes.” The reply was a whisper. “All I know is what I can remember, but I am not a child now, and know that memories and facts are not always the same. But that alone does not change my feelings.”

“Understandable.” Andrea nodded. “You know Alec will have…a lot of questions.”

“I suppose then he will have to suffer, not having many of them answered.” Dha-viath gave a smile and picked up a shirt from the pile, looking at it.

“I grabbed this all from the supplies and guessed at what size you might need, but, take whatever works for you. Also, through the door, here is a small shower if you’d like to clean up.”

“Thank you, I will do that.”

* * *

.

* * *

 

Baines glowered as he stood waiting outside the medical and research facility. There were a multitude of things he could have been taking care of and giving his attention to. Instead, Alec Hadley decided to put their _guest_ under his supervision. He’d done some more digging in the meantime, but all he found on the person named Demetra Hadley was that she died in a transport accident twenty years earlier. He could see it in the similarity of the eyes, though, that she _was_ who he said she was. That didn’t help the five hundred other questions that kept popping up.

The door opened, and he turned to see her, Dha-viath, she preferred to be called, standing in the open door, looking carefully out at the commons area where many people were going about their business. Her eyes swept over everything, over everyone…she didn’t feel safe, that much was clear, and she was without any armor or weapons. For her to be so cautious, he would have bet that not only was she alone on the planet, but it was unlikely any of her people even knew she was there.

“Are you coming?” He asked impatiently, and she stepped out, fidgeting self-consciously with the clothes she’d been given. The dark green cargo pants were too large and hung low on her hips, which fortunately were broad enough to keep them up. She also wore a black tank top, over which was an unbuttoned beige shirt. She had shoes, and he presumed she’d been given everything _else_ necessary, which he didn’t pause to think about. The long rope braids still hung loose down her back, and she came toward him, gaze darting about. “No one here is going to hurt you.” Dha-viath looked up at him, surprise and perhaps accusatory disbelief in her bright green eyes. “Not even me.”

“This is very strange.” She told him quietly, looking ready to spring up and run for it at any moment. He watched her warily, wondering if she’d try to get away and she sighed. “I will not try to kill you again if you are concerned.”

“I wasn’t really, though I have wondered why you were stopped the first time.”

“There is no…honor…hunting your own kind for sport.” She replied. “It goes against our laws.”

“There are rules?”

“Of course, there are rules!” She scoffed. “If there were not, don’t you think I would have killed all the members of your party before I got to you?”

“That’s a fair point.” Baines gave a nod as she stood beside him. He didn’t trust her and wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to really, but he at least wasn’t fuming anymore. There was also something about the way she looked around at the people and buildings, she was afraid, but not in a cowardly way, there was something she feared, and it had to do with them…the humans. “I’ve gotten the impression you have a poor opinion of us.”

“Of humans? Yes.” She said simply, seeming to slowly be acclimating to standing there at least. Any sudden movement or noise and no doubt she’d get very defensive, or vanish altogether. Some children were playing beneath the trees in the small park at the center of the compound, and he watched Dha-viath stare at them, almost with awe on her face. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, those children played there all the time. The sound of their laughter reminded him why they had endured all the hardships to build this place.

One of the fathers of the children crept up on them from the far side, lunging out of a shrub with a playful roar and Dha-viath jumped with a sharp inhale, grabbing Baines’ arm. She blinked, so many things crossing her face. Concern, confusion, fear…

“Did someone hurt you?” The question came out of his mouth before he even realized he was asking it and her head snapped around to look up at him. She hadn’t seemed to know she’d been holding onto him and anger flashed wildly in her eyes as she shoved him back.

“Go back to worrying over whether or not I will take _your head_ as a trophy.” She hissed and stomped off in the opposite direction. _What_ had just happened?

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

Despite knowing the schematics of the compound, Dha-viath wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going and did have a few confused glances tossed her way. It looked like a residential section by the customizations of the structures. There were ornamental objects as well as functional ones, things generally put up in spaces occupied recreationally.

“Dhavi!” A little girl’s voice called, and she halted, looking in the direction it came from. It was Dara, the doctor’s daughter with another woman beside her that must have been the doctor’s wife. “They let you out!” The girl jogged up, followed by the woman who looked confused…or concerned.

“Yes, but I am to be watched by the commander,” Dha-viath replied.

“How come?” Dara frowned.

“I am a stranger here, and he wants to be sure you are all safe.”

“He looks mad.” She looked in the direction from which Dha-viath had come, and indeed the commander was trudging their way looking none too pleased.

“He doesn’t like me much, I think.” She sighed.

“Why not?” It was amusing that the idea was preposterous to a child, that someone she thought was nice could possibly be disliked by someone else.

“Well, I don’t like him much either.”

“Hello there, I’m Meagan, Dara’s mother.” The woman approached, smiling, but cautious. “Andrea has told us about you, and Dara has not stopped talking about you.”

“I am Dha-viath.” She could think of nothing else to say but Baines arrived, his jaw set.

“He’s a grump,” Dara whispered loudly, and the statement caught Dha-viath so off guard that she actually laughed but quickly sobered under Baine’s glare.

“ _No_ …running…off.” He growled through his teeth. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Speaking with humans…” _Obviously!_ She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the humans.

“Hey!” Dara stamped her foot, tiny fists on her hips, face scrunched into a frown. “Be nice! We’re all strangers to her _too_ , you know. You shouldn’t try to scare people just because you’re _big_.” Dha-viath was outright shocked as the hulking man’s demeanor changed entirely as he knelt down to face the tiny, defiant creature.

“You are right.” He told her. “I did not mean to try and frighten anyone.” She had not expected to see kindness in him, she didn’t know many warriors or hunters that paid any mind to anything but the hunt and war, let alone the words of a child.

“ _She’s_ the one you’re being mean to.” Dara pointed up at Dha-viath.

“No, Dara…thank you, but it is fine.” Dha-viath started getting uncomfortable, and Baines looked up at her before he got to his feet again.

“I won’t be cruel to your friend, don’t worry.”

“You’d better not!”

“She would make a fine hunter.” Dha-viath mused.

“Aaaand let’s go.” Baines ushered her away from Dara and Meagan, clearly not wanting her to fill the girl’s head with any more ideas.

“Did you just lie to a child?” Dha-viath asked him icily once they were out of earshot.

“No.” He let out a long, irritated breath. “So long as you do not give me cause, I have no reason to be anything but civil toward you.”

“Whatever you may think, I did not come here to make enemies. I did not come here to interact.” She grumbled. It was unclear where they were headed, but she followed him anyway.

“If you’re so satisfied with being a hunter, why _are_ you here?” Baines at least sounded less like he was interrogating her now.

“Would you not be curious about where you came from?” She looked up at him, one eyebrow arched. “Really I can lay the blame for my presence here on you since I was not curious until Nracha-dte stopped my blade.”

“So this is _my_ fault.” He gave a snort. “I’m guessing you’re hungry, there is still a mess hall for those who don’t cook in their own domiciles yet.”

“Yet?”

“The current housing is mostly temporary until we’re better established and can build permanent ones,” Baines explained. “This settlement is the last hope many of these people have. Everyone here has given up everything to build this.”

“And if you are successful, who is to say everything that happened to Earth will not happen again here?” Dha-viath asked him. “You are lucky that this system is not under control of any other factions, but also, there is no one to keep an eye on things.”

“Though we’ve proven we don’t learn from our mistakes in the past, I believe in this effort, enough have suffered from what we’ve done to ourselves that what happened before will not happen again.” He paused, looking down at her. “You were born and lived on a space station your entire life, yes?”

“Yes, until everything changed.” She gave a small shrug.

“Is your world now like this one? Green?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me, what was it like the first time you stepped into a natural forest and inhaled fresh air?” His blue eyes seemed not to hold the condemnation they did before.

“It was second in significance only to my first kill. The feel of grass beneath my bare feet and the light and warmth of the suns on my face…there are no words.” She told him. “I cried to see a world that was alive for the first time.”

“It was much the same for these people, especially the children. These people never had a world to take for granted, times have changed, and the most precious resource now is life, not money, not _things_.”

“I am glad for that, I hope the stability that has been gone for so long is achieved, then perhaps the other injustices that exist can be addressed.”

“Such as?” He frowned.

“Corruption, greed, things that allow for anyone to be hurt with no consequences.” She explained. They’d arrived at the mess hall, and she went inside before he could respond but the second she entered, the din of conversation and activity died down as every face turned toward her. A knot formed in her stomach, why were they staring at her that way?

“This way, I’ll show you.” Baines entered behind her, nudging her gently, ignoring the rest of the people entirely and she followed him to where clean trays, dishes, and utensils were stacked. The conversations slowly resumed, and her ears were burning hot. She didn’t know why she was reacting this way amongst these people. Only weeks before she had stood with no such reservations before hundreds of Yautja to deliver sentencing while all watched her.

Dha-viath followed Baines, doing as he did, acquiring a tray and a plate, taking food from containers placed in a long table that cooled things…or heated them. The food seemed to be fresh enough, not space station nutrient slop that did little more than keep them alive. Still, she said nothing, taking her meal to a table and sitting on the bench across from Baines. She could almost feel the eyes of everyone around her still staring, and she held the three-tined fork in her hand. The weight of it felt strange to hold, and she stared at her tray.

“Just ignore them,” Baines told her, taking a bite from the meat he’d just cut. “Mm, little bland. Here.” He grabbed two small cylindrical containers from the end of the table, and she stared at those instead of her plate. Salt and pepper…the thought was familiar. He sprinkled salt over his food. “They will get tired of looking at you soon enough.” She met his eyes.

“Do they know what I…?”

“No. You’re just a stranger, that’s all.” He took a drink from his cup, and she stabbed a long, thin, green vegetable, taking a bite. It wasn’t bad, not mush at least. Yautja ate very little by way of plant matter; Nracha-dte’s analysis of her nutritional requirements, however, had led to some exploration of the vegetation on Vrehnov. Those who prepared the food for them had learned to cook vegetables for her as well as meat.

Until that moment, with everyone’s eyes on her, it hadn’t occurred to Dha-viath how different she looked to them. In twenty years of being with the Yautja, of using their medicine, of living their culture…she had changed greatly. Her braids were strange to them, the intentional scars she bore that symbolized her status, the way her eyes shone. Truly she must have seemed like an alien to them, and to be stared at like that, made her uncomfortable.

“Dhavi.” Baines’ touch on her arm suddenly jolted her back to attention. “It’s not just you they’re staring at.”

“Who then? You? They see you all the time.” She whispered, leaning forward a bit. He shrugged.

“They’ve never seen me come in here and sit down to eat with a woman.” A smirk crossed his lips, and she glanced around, noticing that indeed some of the eyes _were_ on him.

“Oh. I see.” With that, she began to cut up her meat.


	10. 10

After their meal, Baines took Dha-viath to the central facility of the colony, intent on allowing the governor to meet her. He’d been given all the available information on her as well, considering his position, so he’d been made aware that she was Alec Hadley’s sister. Though, considering her brother’s desire to know more about other races and cultures, she was surprised that he wasn’t the one escorting her everywhere.

“I thought Alec would do all this, not you.” She murmured as they headed up the stairs.

“He’s probably too busy getting his rocks off to all your gear,” Baines muttered back.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t try to understand him.”

When they entered the governor’s office, Dha-viath was shocked by what she found. He was a short, somewhat out of shape man who was balding on top. She looked from him to Baines and back again, waiting for someone to tell her it was a joke, but no one said anything.

“This is your leader?” She asked, not bothering to lower her voice. Whatever Baines had expected, it wasn’t the strange incredulity she was exhibiting.

“My name is Walt Slater, and yes, I’m the governor of this colony.” The short man replied, but she shook her head, looking again to the commander.

“How is he supposed to protect and support all the people who live here?” She almost laughed, but the governor wasn’t looking particularly amused, and he cleared his throat. There _was_ a spark of amusement dancing in Baines’ eyes, but he said nothing.

“I have worked hard and for a long time in leadership positions throughout my life to be able to properly manage a place…a _settlement_ such as this one.” He told her not very warmly. “It was reported that your name is Dha-viath and that you are, in fact, Dr. Hadley’s believed-to-be-dead sister, Demetra Hadley, proven through thorough genetic tests.” She put her shoulders back, watching him without blinking. “The brief overview of your presence here says you attacked Commander Baines, and he apprehended you; you were quarantined briefly, then deemed harmless…”

“I am hardly harmless.” She scoffed.

“Dha-viath is not, I believe, a threat to this colony.” Baines quickly interjected. She had thought Baines believed she was a menace and was surprised by his words.

“You claim to have lived with a hunter-race the past twenty-three years following the transport accident that was alleged to kill you.” He scrolled through information on his tablet.

“I make no claim, it is what it is.” Her tone was chilly. “ _Governor_.” She added at the end.

“I have read what data we have on them, and for the life of me, I cannot think what they would want with a human child.” He went on. “Nevertheless, I have no reason at least to doubt Commander Baines’ assessment of you, as well as Dr. Hadley, who in this instance _could_ be considered somewhat biased under the circumstances, I will approve and allow the remanding of custody to Commander Baines.”

“I hope for the sake of the people you’re responsible for that you are a worthy leader. This is an uninhabited world, but it is savage regardless. Your defense against possible intrusion is virtually nonexistent. Your walls will keep most animals out but certainly not an enemy intent on taking your resources.” She told him firmly. It was the children she was thinking of. “You are aware, I am sure that there are those who would pluck this colony like ripe fruit and you would be powerless to stop them.”

“Those such as who? _Your_ people?”

“Certainly not.” A mirthless laugh bubbled up. “There is nothing here we would want. You have more to fear from your own kind.” She had seen where it happened to other worlds, other races, other people.

“You’ve thoroughly assessed our defenses, have you?” He folded his arms. “Are you so well versed in warfare?” She moved closer, observing him. He was no physical threat to her, but he could possibly outsmart attackers if he had as much experience as he claimed.

“Just as you do not appear to me as I would expect a leader to, nor do I appear as such to you, no doubt.” She told him.

“It would seem, then, Dha-viath, we both need to lay down our preconceptions about one another. We are striving to build a future for all humanity here, I may not be a _warrior_ like Baines, but I will fight in all the ways I know how to ensure the safety of my people so that we may lay down a sturdy foundation in this new world.” He told her.

“Very well.” She gave a nod. It was true, she could not measure humans against Yautja standards. She wanted very much to revile them, to sneer in disgust at their lowly ways and all the things they did. To her discomfort, being amongst them for only a day, she had seen countless things that contradicted her hate. Her father, the one responsible for the decade of suffering that had been the beginning of her life…was dead. It was not reasonable to lay his crimes at the feet of all humanity. Knowing that did not make her trust them, it did not free her from her reservations, it would take more than a day if she were ever to truly believe differently.

 

 

“One moment you’re ready to flee into the forest, bothered that you’re being stared at by everyone, and the next you’re criticizing the governor,” Baines commented her as they descended the stairs again.

“I told you, all of this is strange.” Dha-viath wasn’t sure either what was happening as she tried to reconcile what she had become with the down-trodden child she had been _before_. She could not let what had once been change or contaminate what was true _now_. “Is there someplace I can go?”

“What?”

“A room, a _cell_ , someplace assigned to me where I can…rest.” She looked up at him. “Please.” The commander frowned but gave a nod.

“Yes. This way.”

 

It was a small domicile, there were six in the entire structure, all with a door that led outside. Inside was one room with two chairs and a bed, with an adjoining bathroom equipped with a toilet, sink, and shower. Dha-viath closed the door, leaving Baines standing outside somewhat confused. Her heart started hammering, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“What is happening…what is happening…” She whispered to herself, in Yautja. Everything was Yautja…when she thought it was in Yautja, she dreamed in it, she dreamed about home, about Vrehnov…about Nracha-dte. Being around these humans shook her, that much was certain…but she was still Dha-viath of Qr’sarn, Warlord to Overlord Nracha-dte. She went into the bathroom, looking in the mirror on the wall over the sink, staring into her own eyes.

“I am Dha-viath, Warlord of Qr’sarn.” She repeated to her reflection. “Demetra Hadley is dead. Her weakness is dead. Her fear is dead. _I am Dha-viath of Qr’sarn!_ ” The calm she was more accustomed to settled over her once more. She did not need to understand and feel accepted by these people, it did not matter than she was born of them, because she had become so much more.

The knock on her door did not startle her, she’d heard someone approaching, her senses again fully under her control. The emotions had overtaken her briefly, but she was herself again and went to the door. When she opened it, she found Alec waiting on the other side.

“Would it be alright if we…if we talked for a while, just the two of us?” he asked. Dha-viath stepped aside so he could come in.

They sat in the chairs, silent for several moments before her brother finally spoke. He was sitting forward, with his elbows on his knees.

“You know, I’m sure, that there are so many things I want to ask you, but there are some things I must say first, things that…that have torn me apart for _decades_.” His eyes met hers, and she could see how similar they were to her own.

“Okay.” Dha-viath gave a nod.

“Demetra…I know you don’t wish to be called that but…my heart has been broken all this time. When you died…when I believed you had died, I was changed greatly, I grew very bitter, I am _still_ bitter. Bitter and angry that such things happened to someone I loved and that I could not stop it, no matter what I did.” He looked down, his face twisting a little. “I am sorry…I am sorry I could not stop it, but we tried, there was a plan to take you away; you were never going to reach that facility for errant children.” She stared at him, processing what he was saying. Had there not been an accident, she still would have been saved. It was a strange thought, but she shook her head slowly. What sort of life would that have been? She might not have overcome the things from _before_ if not for the Yautja, even if she had been taken away from it. There was little point in dwelling on it.

“You must let go of your remorse, of your pain, and the blame you have accepted for what happened.” She told him quietly. “I always knew you were kind to me. Do not torture yourself anymore…because I would change nothing. Not the beatings, not the pain, not the accident…nothing.”

“You…you have been happy since then?” He asked.

“I have lived a life of greatness, I have been free every moment. And strong.”

“And a killer,” Alec added and she grinned then.

“Well, yes.” She said, and he smiled too.

“You are a new person, but your smile has not changed.”

Her brother’s presence did not make Dha-viath feel self-conscious or uncomfortable. As it had always been with him, she felt welcome and accepted, free to be herself.

“Can you tell me about your life with them? I…I admit that I am curious about them, but I want to know what _you_ have done and how you’ve lived. I will not share what you tell me, I am your brother…I want us to know each other again.”

“There is…so much.” She sat back, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. “The first part was less eventful…I trained every day, I learned what a release it was to drive a blade into prey. My feelings became more controlled, precise…I began to look at things as they were and less by how I felt. Existence seems easier to bear when looked at objectively.” She started. “Everything that happened before became little more than a series of unpleasant events that were leading me toward greatness.”

“Your emotions shut down?” Alec frowned, but she shook her head.

“No, of course not. I saw things in a new way, and different things mattered.” Dha-viath gave a small shrug. “It became important to me to become Blooded, to pass my trial and become a hunter in my own right. So, I was trained, probably…” She thought for a moment about the time. “I suppose you’d measure it to be around seven years or so before I was admitted and came out marked.” She touched the faded scar on her forehead.

“Then what? You just hunt? Do you have a domicile of your own? Friends?” Alec was practically on the edge of his seat, and she gave a small smile. She’d never had to describe such things before and wasn’t entirely sure how to.

“A whole world cannot function on hunting alone.” It warmed her to think of the life she knew, the familiarity, her trophies, along with the honor and respect she had gained. “I live in the capital of our district…in the stronghold there. It is vast and beautiful, everything carved from dark stone. Nracha-dte and I…” She halted, uncertain how much she wanted to reveal about him.

“Who?”

“He is the one who found me in the wreck, who saved my life and trained me.” It felt like stripping herself down and revealing things she’d never shown anyone before. “I live there with him. He is…in charge of the district…or rather sits at its head and enforces the law and rulings of our council…which I sit upon.”

“You’re a councilmember?” His eyes widened with interest.

“Yes, though I also serve under Nracha-dte as…” How could she describe being a Warlord? Everyone knew what it meant from the word alone back home, but humans would hear the term and think something else. “I serve under his command, both as a hunter and a warrior.”

“Military?”

“Yes, in a sense.”

“Fascinating…even though you’re a human?”

“I have proven myself with blood countless times. The status I hold was certainly earned, nothing is given.”

“What about socially? Do you have friends?” It was clear how interested Alec was in the culture as well as what Dha-viath had experienced. There was very little known about the Yautja outside of their own society.

“I am close with and supported by my council-sisters, and Nracha-dte, of course.” She told him.

“What about pair-bonds? Is that a thing? I know some societies don’t operate like ours, of course, but are you…accepted?” His ears turned a little pink for even asking and for some reason, Dha-viath’s entire face was suddenly aflame, and she looked down.

“Ah…typically there aren’t pair-bonds like humans would have. There are some cases when they are later in life and wish for a companion, but it isn’t common. Once a year there is a mating season when the females are fertile and…” She trailed off, clearing her throat. “As for myself…since my Blooding, I…we…” She searched for the right words. “I have shared the bed and living quarters of Nracha-dte, which is very…unusual for such an arrangement…”

“So he is your mate then?”

“No.” She shook her head. “It is the mating season right now…and you will note that I am here and not there.”

“Ahh…I see.”

“But, you need not worry over the life I have made for myself. I am fulfilled and happy. I want for nothing.” She got up, shuffling about the room a bit. “How long do you think I will be kept here?”

“You can stay as long as you like.” He smiled but shook his head when she stared blankly at him, not wanting to say anything he might take offense to. “I know you have your own life to get back to. It will be up to Governor Slater and Commander Baines to determine if you can be let go.”

“Well…”

“When you do go…I…I would like to hear from you from time to time. It would be rather disappointing to have learned my baby sister lived…only to lose her all over again.” He stood up, fidgeting somewhat.

“I am sure I can figure something out, after all, there is mating season every year.” Dha-viath smiled, and Alec nodded.

“May I hug you?” He asked.

“What?” She stared at him and blinked.

“A hug…I understand if not, I just…”

“Oh, yes, …of course…” It was not a request anyone had ever made to her before, and so she let him approach and put his arms around her. She followed his behavior, doing as he did, but he squeezed her a little.

“I cannot tell you how happy I am, Demetra.” He whispered.

“I am glad to see you too, Alec.”


	11. 11

In the morning, when Dha-viath stepped outside her small, assigned domicile, she noted that while there was no one in her immediate vicinity, there _was_ someone in the security tower near the gate with a scope trained on her. Apparently being remanded to Baines’ custody meant being watched by guards while he tended to his other duties.

For as curious as the residents had been about her the day before, they seemed now to pay her no mind, perhaps some even pointedly avoiding making eye contact. Had some sort of debriefing been released to the colonists regarding their _guest_? She was able to stroll through the residential section without incident, and there were a couple different people who politely nodded hello. They at least weren’t dragging their children away from her as they would a vicious animal.

Was that how they would see her because of what she had become? An animal? It wasn't as though humans had no history of trophy hunting. When Earth was still capable of sustaining life, many hunted for sport, hanging the heads of their kills on their walls. The Yautja were not so different, except that it was their way of life…and that the hunt was exponentially more fun when the prey was sapient as well.

“Good morning, Dha-viath.” The doctor and Meagan emerged from one of the houses smiling and looking generally cheerful, so she stopped and gave them a nod.

“Hello.”

“How did you sleep?” Andrea asked.

"For about fifteen minutes at a time," Dha-viath told her, noticing that they were dressed fairly ruggedly. Glancing around, she noticed that most others were as well compared to the day before. “Is something happening?”

"We're starting construction on the school today," Meagan replied. "So we won't have to teach the children in the mess hall anymore."

“The only workforce here is the residents; we've all helped build all of this by hand," Andrea explained.

“Oh…that makes sense…”

"An extra pair of hands wouldn't be unwelcome." Meagan grinned, but Dha-viath frowned.

“I did not think your medicine is that advanced yet…”

“No…” Andrea started laughing. “She means that your help would be useful.”

“Ah, now I see." Dha-viath held up her hands. " _These_ extra hands.”

 

The foundation for the school had already been poured, and they were several weeks out from a new shipment of building supplies. The school would be made almost entirely of materials indigenous to the planet. Much of the lumber was cut and prepared already, and as Dha-viath followed Andrea and Meagan to the site for the school she saw her brother standing at a large table with several others, the blueprints laid out. He glanced up and noticed her, giving a wave, so she nodded hello.

It was still quite early, most of the people were milling about with mugs of some steaming beverage in their hands as they talked. Baines approached, also carrying a mug, one eyebrow arched as he seemed somehow amused by her presence.

“Going to earn your keep?” He asked. He wore dark cargo pants, boots, and a green, tucked-in, short-sleeved shirt that was so tight, it may as well have been painted onto him.

“It seems my choices are to assist where I am able or wander your compound while a sniper watches me through a scope." She replied. "But I do not object to hard labor, and a facility for young to learn in is important." He noticed her eyeing the mug.

"It's coffee." He remarked. "Try it." He held it out to her, and she looked at the black contents dubiously. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, and gingerly she took the mug. It had a robust, earthy scent that was not unpleasant, and finally, she lifted it to her lips to take a sip. There was a long pause as she held it in her mouth, determining if she liked it or not. It was bitter, but the flavor, like its scent, was rich and felt somehow awakening too. “Well?” She swallowed.

“I’m not sure.” Dha-viath handed over the mug. “It is not the worst thing I’ve put in my mouth.” Another male nearby stifled a snicker and quickly departed when Baines looked down at him. She didn’t understand the joke but gathered from the disapproval on the commander’s face, she wouldn’t want to.

"It grows on you," Baines replied, and she frowned again. "Not… _literally_ …” He sighed. “The taste…the more you have it, the more you like it.”

“Oh, I see.” She nodded, understanding.

"Come on, we're on framing. Can you swing a hammer?" He asked, and Dha-viath simply looked up at him. "Stupid question.” She followed him to where large piles of lumber were neatly stacked, and he picked up a hammer from a bucket of tools, holding it out to her. "You won't crush any skulls with this, will you?" It was a somewhat playful question, but she smirked.

“Of course not, a crushed skull is no good as a trophy.” She quipped back. Baines turned away, shaking his head but not before she caught the ghost of a smile on his lips.

It did not take long to get the hang of putting together the wall framing, it was a relatively simple, though perhaps primitive process, but she wasn't going to begrudge them that. The process was helped along when another colonist offered her the nail gun instead, which sped things up a great deal and reduced effort as well. The morning went on without incident, some of the nearby individuals made idle conversation which Dha-viath faked her way through for the most part. She was surprised they weren't asking her more questions, instead of merely being pleasant.

The sky was clear and the sun was hot, beating down on them in the clearing made for the school. She presumed that it was likely the region's summer season, but without her equipment, she couldn't run the analysis herself to know for sure. She tied her braids back to keep them from falling forward and felt sweat beading on her brow. When it would begin to trickle down, she wiped at it with her sleeve.

Dha-viath wished she had worn just her leathers. While nailing together the window box of a frame portion – _thump-click, thump-click, thump-click_ – she glanced up where Baines had been working a few yards away. He wasn't looking at her but grabbed a small towel from his belt, wiping the sweat from his own face. _Thump-click, thump-click_. Strands of silver hair were plastered to his temples, and he looked a bit pinker than earlier. There was barely any time to register what was happening as he suddenly untucked his shirt with a couple tugs. _Thump……click_. With one smooth motion, Baines peeled off the sweat-soaked shirt, tossing it onto a stump. _Thump-click, thump-click_. His chest was broad, his muscular form lean and cut…she was entirely unaware that her mouth was open. _Thump-click_. His skin shone in the light, and she could see the silver hair across his chest that narrowed the farther down her eyes traveled until disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. _Thump-tug…_ His arms were thick, his veins bulging over the muscles. _Tug…tug…_

Dha-viath looked down, and to her horror, she found she'd nailed her open, button-down shirt to the frame. _How…?_

"Something wrong?" Andrea asked from the other side of her and Dha-viath jerked upright, startled, stopped abruptly by her nailed-down shirt that made a quiet rending sound when she pulled. Andrea had a wide grin, and Dha-viath looked back over to where Baines was working. He'd taken up his hammer again, working on his own portion of wall, but one brow cocked upward as he glanced over at her, a smirk curling his lips as he went back to his work.

“No.” Dha-viath clipped, shimmying out of the shirt. It was fortunate she had chosen a tank top to wear beneath it.

"Was something distracting you? Or is the nail gun malfunctioning?" The doctor clearly knew the answer already, and Dha-viath's face was flaming. There was nothing she could say one way or the other that wouldn't give away that she'd been…overwhelmed…by the sight of the unclad commander. Internally, she blamed the lack of sexual activity on the mating season, it was always a difficult part for her when she was so accustomed to having her needs met regularly. Often during the Season, she would have to take the matter into her own hands, so to speak.

Dha-viath gave the shirt a sharp tug with both hands, tearing it free from the nails but the holes ripped were jagged. Nonchalantly, she put it back on and shrugged, looking again at the doctor.

“I am sorry I damaged this shirt you gave me.” She said simply.

“Don’t worry about it, Dha-viath, there are plenty more clothes, later we can go take a look, you’ll be needing more than one outfit anyway, especially after working in _these_ clothes all day," Andrea replied, smiling, this time with genuine kindness, not merely amusement.

“Yes, thank you.”

"Here, stay hydrated." She handed Dha-viath a large beverage container. "Give what you don't drink to the commander." The smirk of amusement returned, and Dha-viath made no reply, watching the doctor walk away. She let out a breath and took a long draught of the water. It was colder than she'd expected and she gave a cough before replacing the top. Baines was intent on his work, and with ears still burning, she went over to him.

“What happened to your shirt?” He asked without looking up at her. Wordlessly, and with a glare, she shoved the bottle at him which he grabbed, almost dropping the hammer. Against her will, her eyes dragged over his bare torso before she turned and decided to take a walk.

 

Alec was still busily going over the blueprints and designs when Dha-viath approached him. He smiled then adjusted the brimmed hat he wore.

"How has everyone been? Is building going well?" He asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but he looked down. "What happened to your shirt?"

“Nail gun mishap.” She told him. “Everyone has been genial, I think a fair amount of progress is being made. I certainly don’t mind doing the work. You are the planner?”

“I'm an engineer as well as my pursuits into anthropology, most of the people here have multi-talented backgrounds." He explained. "We don't have an architect per se, so I fill in where I can."

“That does seem to be a more efficient course of action considering the recent inception of this place. Individuals who can fill multiple roles means less strain on the resources you _do_ have. Since you are building a school, I would infer that you're planning on expanding your population soon?"

"That is correct…we need to get this school built and also start laying the groundwork for the permanent residential area, though I believe we are actually going to be getting a team of _actual_ builders for that project. There will be no shortage of work, and most of those who are skilled builders are also skilled soldiers." Alec grinned. "I'm really feeling hopeful about this place."

"The people do seem happy." Dha-viath nodded and looking out at the construction she caught a glimpse of Baines, still without shirt, and still glistening in the sunlight, now swinging a sledgehammer to drive wedges into logs. She cleared her throat and looked away again. "I estimate ten or so days for the project to be complete."

"That was my determination, as well." Alec agreed. “Has Baines been any more affable than he was while you were still in the tank?”

"Um, yes." Dha-viath nodded, somehow her face growing warm at the mention of him and she squirmed internally. "He showed me the mess hall, and I met the governor. This morning he let me taste coffee."

“Wow, you’re like best friends now.”

“What?” She frowned.

“Nothing, I’m joking…I’m glad he’s not being an insufferable prick. Well, he’s always an insufferable prick, but I’m glad he’s not being unnecessarily hostile toward you.” He clapped her on the shoulder.

“I imagine that telling him I no longer intended to try and kill him for a trophy helped with his demeanor.” She smiled a little.

“People _do_ like it better when their lives aren’t in danger.”

 

The sun was setting by the time the work site was cleaned up and made ready to resume the next day. Dinner had been somewhat awkward and mostly silent as she ate with Baines, again fully clothed at least, while the scant amount of conversation they did have mostly was regarding the quality of building materials.

Andrea led her now to the colony's supply storage where there was a reasonably sized room with clothes both hanging and folded on shelves.

“That…comment you made about the commander, about hunting or mounting…” The doctor began.

“It was a joke.” Dha-viath stopped her before she could expand upon her inquiry. “I will not be mounting anyone, I assure you. I am not keen on experiencing such an engagement with a human.” She was looking through the racks of clothes, nothing was particularly unique, but she didn’t need unique, just versatile.

“But you would with…one of your own people?”

"Yes, of course. Though, I find humans' preoccupation with who others engage in sexual congress with to be very odd." Dha-viath glanced up, and Andrea sighed.

“It is true…I am sorry to say, I don’t mean to pry; it isn't anyone's business…" She said quickly, but Dha-viath shrugged.

“It is of no consequence, human curiosity is simply unlike what I’ve grown accustomed to. I am not offended by your inquiry.”

“Oh, okay…is there…someone special to you amongst your people?” Andrea’s curiosity was no doubt born out of what she had witnessed that morning with Dha-viath’s terrible display of her ability to become distracted.

“Special?” She asked.

“Yes…a husband, or a mate, I suppose…”

“No, it isn’t like that. Yautja are not monogamous.”

"Yautja," Andrea repeated the word. Until that moment, she had revealed almost nothing about her people, her language, anything. There was nothing about her belongings that humans would ever be able to decipher, and since most of it was biometrically activated, there was little they could do but push buttons with no results.

“In contrast to human ideas regarding reproductive activities, there is never shame associated with sex among my people," Dha-viath told her, selecting a shirt. "It is necessary, and it happens to be very enjoyable as well."

“So your people don’t associate sex with shame, but when I mentioned your comment you made it seem as though you’d find it shameful to _engage_ with a human." The doctor folded her arms, waiting for a reply. She wasn't being hostile, and Dha-viath found it irritating that she was correct.

“I didn’t mean that…” She stopped herself.

"You came here to learn what we are like and to see if we are better than you remembered. It is all well and good to be proud of your life now, and your people, but that doesn't make it right to slide backhanded insults at us for being human. You worked as hard as the rest of us today, and those who met you found you amiable, though a bit quiet. You live a different life with a different people, but you are still human, and I think you need to figure out how to accept that.” Andrea was serious, but she wasn’t scolding Dha-viath who could only stare at her for a long moment, mulling over her words. _Andrea was right_ …was it that Dha-viath was ashamed of humans and where she came from…or was that she was ashamed of herself. She looked down, her shame deepening.

"It is not that…humans are unworthy…or that Yautja are superior…they are too different to compare equally." She said quietly. "It is that I walk the line between two worlds, I always have, and I am not certain that I truly belong to either one. No matter what happens, it is impossible to be wholly one or the other.” She looked Andrea in the eye again. “The way I say things sounds one way, I know…derogatory…but…Commander Baines is worthy enough even by Yautja standards…but _I_ am the one not desirable.”


	12. 12

Dha-viath spent most of the night awake despite feeling the need for rest. She didn’t like the things she was feeling. She didn’t like the hard truths she’d never had to face before. How could coming to face all this be beneficial? Why had she listened to Nracha-dte? He had no idea what this was like, he’d had the best life a Yautja could have. She’d been, so content, all that mattered were her duties and the hunt. Everything else was simple; things with Nracha-dte were simple and had been for more than _sixteen_ Terran years.

All she’d known _before_ was that she was unacceptable to those who were meant to care for her. Dha-viath had believed the resulting distortion of her sense of self had been taken care of when she was accepted by Nracha-dte and ultimately the Yautja. There was always the feeling, though, that she needed to be better, she needed to work harder, hunt more, get more significant trophies because whatever she was already…somehow was not enough. She’d never bothered to ask anyone, of course, she couldn’t.

These humans, these… _people_ …against all odds, and in spite of everything she’d always believed to be true, she…liked them. She didn’t even know how or why! Besides her initial run-in with Baines, everyone had been civil and respectful to her, regardless of their apparent differences. Even in two days, Baines seemed to have become far less hostile, and inexplicably she found his presence…reassuring. It was difficult, perhaps almost painful even to arrive at the admission that she also wanted them to like her. Amongst the Yautja, there was no one like her. There were no other humans for her to have anything in common with. There was relief, however, that so far in general, the colonists seemed _good_. Their children were happy and healthy, and they were striving for a sustainable existence.

Unable to get any rest, Dha-viath got up and dressed. Dawn had not broken yet, but she needed to do _something_. She found herself at the school site organizing materials and prepping for the day to come. It was mindless, but it was better than staring at a ceiling.

“Dhavi…” Baines had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, and the box of nails in Dha-viath’s hands went flying as she stepped onto a several dowels beside the carpentry station, emitting a strangled sort of noise. He caught her by the arms though, setting her upright on flat ground.

“Thank you.” She looked down into the box in her hands, two-thirds of its contents now scattered around her, and sighed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice quiet. She noticed then that he looked a little bedraggled, having obviously just crawled out of bed.

“Helping.” She muttered, couching to start picking up nails.

“I got an urgent call that you were escaping, then two minutes later it was canceled as the guard said _not_ escaping…but organizing construction supplies.” He folded his massive arms.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Dha-viath scooped up and dropped handfuls of nails back into their container.

“Why didn’t you try to get away?”

“What would be the point?” She looked up, and he seemed to notice at the same time she did how it appeared to have a woman kneeling at his feet in the dark, and he took a step back. “I have met people here who are not…altogether unpleasant. I have been reunited with my brother…where would I go if I fled? It’s mating season, I cannot go home. I do not mind it so much, being here, I suppose. I am trying to help, I do not want to be a drain on resources…” Her eyes wandered down his body, lingering for a second on his thighs before darting away. Damn her lascivious mind, on top of everything else she was now thinking about kneeling at his feet for…other reasons, but Baines crouched down beside her and started picking up nails. The sudden close proximity did not help matters.

“It can’t be easy, whatever you’re experiencing.” He told her.

“Whatever I’m experiencing…everything I thought was true isn’t.” She sat back on her heels. “I never thought I’d be speaking with any of you, or finding inside of three days that this isn’t _so_ terrible.” He put a hand on her shoulder, giving a squeeze. And now there was also her new _distraction_ which she had no knowledge of how to manage or subvert. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

“The way you are about kids.” He replied.

“I don’t understand.”

“You care about them, probably more than you care about the adults.” One corner of his mouth curved upward.

“Your young are the future of your kind and deserve a world that is not ruined, a world that is alive. They should see the sun when they wake in the morning, I was luckier than the other children my age, because I _did_ get to see and experience those things.” She quickly began snatching up more of the nails.

“Aren’t those hard to see in the dark?” Baines asked.

“I have excellent vision in low light.” She replied, grabbing the last few, and he rose up again. When she glanced back, his hand was extended to her, and after several heartbeats, she took it, allowing him to help her up. He looked down at her, waiting for just a beat too long before letting go. “I’m going to go get some rest before the day begins.” She said quickly, pulling her hand back and shoving the box of nails into his. Before he could reply, she was jogging in the direction of her domicile.

The door closed hard behind her, and Dha-viath let out a long breath before making a bee-line for the bathroom, undressing quickly. She threw the leaver to cold and started it up, quickly tying back her braids before she stood in the icy jet of water. It hadn’t been _that_ long; her physical need was never so great that the season was unbearable…but it seemed to be reaching that point.

 

She’d worked through the morning on the framing and now sat at a small table in the shade with Alec who was poking idly at his lunch, casting furtive glances her way.

“What is the matter?” Dha-viath asked him finally.

“I…I’m sorry…I suppose I don’t know how to talk to you…or what to talk about.” He admitted with a sigh.

“It is alright, this is very strange for us both. I do not wish to reminisce about _before_ , of course. All that matters from then was that you cared for me.” She gave a small smile. “What about your life…how has your life been? Have you been happy?”

“I…” Alec clearly hadn’t expected to be asked anything, and he stared for a brief moment, collecting himself. “Happy enough, I suppose…my whole life has been my work; I’ve had little time for anything else. It’s why I’m over forty with no wife, no children…”

“Do you want those things?” She was growing more curious about him, and people in general, knowing that each one of them had a life as intricate and unique as her own, no matter what they’d done in their time.

“All things considered, I never desired to be a father, we didn’t have a very good example and…though I know myself not to be a violent man…I didn’t want to risk it.”

“It seems like wisdom, that you are so aware of yourself, but…you could never be him.”

“Thank you, Dem.” He smiled a little sadly. “I do hope to still maybe find a partner who can tolerate my bullshit.”

“Your bullshit?”

“Yes, I’m an insufferable bastard. I like things my way, I don’t like being crowded or having demands made from me…maybe someday a woman with an independent spirit will come along and piss me off to no end like I don’t doubt I will do to her.” He chuckled.

“Have you ever loved?” She asked. This was the area of humanity she was the least versed in. She’d been a child when she came to the Yautja, she never had the opportunity to experience or even really observe such relationships.

“I have, a couple times, or so I thought, but it never worked out.” Her brother shrugged. “Have you?”

“I don’t think so.” Dha-viath shook her head, then took a drink from her water container and picked up her sandwich to examine it.

“No? What about Nracha-dte? You’ve been _together_ for almost two decades, surely there must be love there.” He leaned forward, looking more comfortable as the one asking questions.

“Yautja do not even have a word for love, and I don’t think there is an English word that encompasses the…whatever it is that we share. They do not ordinarily live in pairs like humans; the Yautja find and it strange and whisper about how I live with him as if we were _a mated pair_. He is at liberty to mate with whoever he sees fit, whenever he wants, and so am I.”

“Does he?”

“Does he what?” She frowned.

“Outside of the season, does he mate with others?”

“I…cannot say for certain, I’m not with him _every_ moment…but I do not think so outside of the season.” She gave a shrug. “It means nothing, there are many who mate only during the season and don’t trouble themselves with physical pleasure, instead deriving all enjoyment from the hunt.”

“Do you _like_ that you must leave every season?” Alec’s eyes were bright as his curiosity got the best of him, and the question hung heavily between them. No, she did _not_ like being sent away during the season and her brow furrowed, no longer wishing to discuss the topic.

“It is of no consequence what I do and do not like, brother. He is my Overlord, and if he says leave every season, I leave every season. If he says leave Vrehnov and never come back, I leave and never come back.” She rose to her feet, the urge to get as far from the discussion as possible.

“I’m sorry…please, I overstepped, don’t go…I…I truly apologize…” He grabbed her hand to stop her, and she studied him. He did not mean to make her uncomfortable, his curious nature overflowed, and it was no surprise he might not notice boundaries. Though, also, she had not explicitly set any up. She sank back down onto her seat, purposefully picking apart the sandwich to get to the meat inside it. Their bread was too soft and stuck in her mouth.

When she glanced up, in the distance she saw Baines making his way toward the mess hall and to her horror, his eyes found hers. A frustrated noise escaped her, and she put her head down, shielding her eyes with one hand whilst scraping off the unpleasant yellow condiment on the sandwich with the other.

“What?” Alec turned to see what she had reacted to and noticed Baines. “Are the two of you still at each other’s throats?”

“No.” She grumbled. “I liked it _better_ when he was rude and angry with me.” Alec’s brows arched high.

“Do you like him?” He couldn’t hide his amused bafflement.

“I don’t like anyone or anything!” She blurted, untruthfully, and stuffed the cheese from her sandwich into her mouth, refusing to look at her brother or in the direction of Baines in case he was still within her field of vision.

“Alright, alright.” Alec chuckled. “I won’t bring it up again.”

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

Baines had vastly misjudged Dha-viath, which wasn’t much of a surprise since the first two times he encountered her she was trying to kill him. To be fair, though, on the second occasion, he _had_ attacked first. In only a handful of days, though, she’d gone from almost animalistic and defensive to quiet and observant…and hard working.

She had a protective way about the children, and she looked happy as she watched them or when they interacted with her. She seemed to be more at ease speaking with them than the adults. It made sense, he supposed, children were still innocent…once grown, people were treacherous, and it was difficult to know who to trust, but that was the way of life.

It was easy enough to observe her under the pretense that he was ensuring the safety of the colonists. He was fairly certain, though, that unless given a very good reason, she would not harm or attack anyone. The need for observation had diminished, but he watched her anyway. She was beautiful, of course; tall and strong…much stronger even than she looked, which he found impressive. While Baines was a disciplined man, he found his mind wandering to her more often than he’d like. He’d been preoccupied by the curve of her smile on the infrequent occasion she showed it, the gracefulness of her hands, the way her hips moved when she walked…she was becoming a distraction. He was an old man, he didn’t need these sorts of thoughts cluttering up his mind when there were more pressing matters.

 

Dinner was served in the mess hall for those who still couldn’t cook in their own domiciles. Baines entered and saw Dha-viath sitting at a table across from Dr. Grant and her wife, while their daughter sat beside their guest. He got his food and made his way over, to the shocked expression of all three adult women and a glare from the girl.

“Mind if I eat here?” He asked.

“Are you going to be _nice,_ Mr. Baines?” Dara demanded before anyone else could answer.

“Yes, of course, _Miss_ Grant.” He replied, unable to help his smile.

“Okay, then.” She slid closer to Dha-viath, and he sat down. The doctor and Meagan stared at him for a moment while Dha-viath focused pointedly at her tray. “Commander Baines, do you think they might be able to put a playground in?”

“It seems possible, but one would have to be designed once the school is completed.” He replied, but his eyes were on Dha-viath.

“A playground?” She asked suddenly, looking up at him.

“Oh, you’ve never seen one…” Meagan replied.

“Can I see this?” Dara asked Baines whilst taking from him the small tablet on his belt.

“Dara!” Dr. Grant scolded, but he shook his head as they watched her pull up some images of playgrounds.

“It’s a place for children to have fun. There are swings and slides, and bars to climb on.” She showed the image to Dha-viath, who nodded in approval.

“It does look like something children would enjoy. I can speak to my brother, perhaps he will know how to design one.” She told them.

“Your _brother?_ ” Dara gasped. “Who is your brother?” Meagan looked as surprised as the girl sounded, and Baines realized that Dr. Grant had kept her word and not even divulged to her family what Dha-viath’s identity truly was.

“Um…Dr. Hadley is my older brother.”

“So is your name Dhavi Hadley?”

“No…my name is only Dha-viath.”

“No last name?” The child was relentless.

“No…” Dha-viath’s bright green eyes shifted upward to meet Baines and lingered before she blinked, turning her attention to Dara once more. “It is not a family name, my people have titles, we are identified by the honors we have earned.”

“So what is your title?”

“Dara, it isn’t polite to interrogate people…” Dr. Grant started.

“No, it is okay. A curious mind is to be nurtured and encouraged.” Dha-viath smiled then. “I am called Dha-viath Qr’sarn ut Kor’syr.” The little girl’s eyes grew wide. Before she could ask, Dha-viath answered what she knew was the next question. “It means Dha-viath, Warlord of Qr’sarn.” At that, Dr. Grant and Meagan exchanged glances.

“What does a Warlord do?” Dara asked, her voice hushed.

“In a way, I help protect and defend my people, much like Commander Baines does for you. I serve an Overlord, and he serves our clan leader, and the clan leader serves the Council of Elders. Everyone is responsible, everyone is held accountable.” Dha-viath explained. It was more than she had revealed to anyone else except perhaps her brother, at least that Baines knew of. He reached over and took back his hand tablet, powering it down and putting it back in its holder.

“SO.” Dr. Grant cleared her throat in an obvious topic-changing gesture. “The school construction seems to be coming along at a fairly good pace, I haven’t even had many first aid incidents to take care of.”

“As I understand, we’re right on schedule. No mishaps so far.” Baines replied as he began eating. Dara heaved a heavy, bored sigh.

“May I be excused?” She asked sullenly, perhaps disappointed her conversation had been hijacked by the adults.

“Go ahead. Take your tray up, though.” Meagan replied, and in a flash, the little girl was gone.

He shifted closer to Dha-viath, as he’d been almost hanging off the end of the bench to leave room for Dara. He became acutely aware of her proximity, as she ate, her sleeve brushed his arm, and he wasn’t listening anymore to the conversation that was going on. What was the matter with him? He was no stranger to beautiful women; he’d been with many in his younger years; they’d never monopolized his thoughts like she was. But from Dha-viath, a glance or the mere brush of her sleeve seemed to send his blood rushing.

Baines was reasonably sure that Dha-viath wasn’t paying attention to the other two women either, as they went on discussing construction and the various injuries people had gotten in the past from such projects. Her arm brushed his again, and she shifted subtly, her foot close to his. Boldly, he moved his leg to the left, their feet and calves pressed together. He ignored his better reason and maturity in favor of even that small, seemingly simple physical contact. It was the kind of game adolescents would play before they got brave enough for more.

When he looked over, she quickly turned, meeting his eyes and she looked somehow surprised, or in disbelief over something. Baines couldn’t recall a time he’d wanted someone the way he’d somehow come to want her so that his loins even seemed to ache with it.

“I must go….find…my brother.” Dha-viath blurted suddenly, and leapt up from the table, heading for the door. Baines blinked in surprise, but she suddenly came back, face aflame, and grabbed her tray to return it before finally departing the mess hall. He watched after her then turned to look back at Andrea and Meagan who were both smirking at him.

“Go get her, tiger,” Meagan told him, the mirk spreading into a grin.

“Did you hear anything that was said in the last five minutes?” Dr. Grant asked. He didn’t reply and instead shoveled dinner into his mouth wondering what the _hell_ he was thinking.


	13. 13

The two days that followed were hell as Dha-viath did whatever she could to avoid Baines. She spent more time with Alec, going over design and blueprints. To his chagrin, she found a couple of inconsistencies and several ways to improve the general efficiency of the structure’s power grid and plumbing. Dara and her posse of friends had begun following her around a bit more, most of them equally as curious and inquisitive. Mostly they seemed interested in her hunting stories, which luckily there was no shortage of. She did her best to leave out the especially gruesome details, though it seemed they found such things especially interesting.

More members of the colony were beginning to wonder about Dha-viath the longer she was there, particularly the parents of the children who most frequently flocked to her. In response to the questions and concerns, Andrea and Meagan asked if Dha-viath were willing to come to a dinner gathering, they would prepare, and they would invite some of the others to meet her. The initial thought put knots in her stomach, but she knew it would be necessary if she were to continue being welcome there. It was difficult for her to speak with anyone unless they came to her first. Mostly her social interactions were limited to Alec, Andrea, Meagan, Baines, and the children.

Dha-viath arrived early and was somewhat disappointed that her brother had declined the invitation, he seemed to be wrestling with his own demons she had noticed. When Andrea opened the door to their domicile, which was larger than many others, she stared for a moment at Dha-viath’s clothes.

“I forgot you don’t have much to wear…” The doctor murmured. Dha-viath looked down at herself.

“What? These clothes are clean…I was shown how to use the sanitizer…”

“No, no…clean isn’t the problem. Come on, I think I have something that might be more suitable.” Andrea pulled her in and led her through to the back where the sleeping quarters were. Meagan had been in the kitchen while Dara appeared to be assisting with food preparation.

In the bedroom, Andrea opened a closet and began looking through the clothing that was hanging there, periodically glancing at Dha-viath, pursing her lips or shaking her head before she resumed searching. Finally, she pulled out a long, dark green garment and held it up against her front before nodding with approval at last.

“I think this will do.” She declared. “Is it alright with you to wear a dress?”

“You may have failed to notice what I was wearing when I came in…”

“Ah, right. Well,  here.” She handed Dha-viath the dress and then turned away. There was a brief moment of confusion before Dha-viath realized Andrea had turned away to furnish privacy, something humans had a very different take on from the Yautja. She was not ashamed of her nakedness, she’d grown accustomed to the fact no one particularly cared how clothed an individual was or not.

Quickly she stripped down and pulled on the dress, which hugged her form. Andrea was of a somewhat slighter build and was shorter, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Her friend turned around and smiled.

“That looks nice on you, much better than the work clothes. This is supposed to be a nice evening.” She explained. “What size shoe do you take?”

“I…I don’t know.” Dha-viath looked down at her bare feet for a second. Shoes were for utility of some sort only. When not on the hunt, nearly everyone was barefoot; Yautja had very resilient feet.

“Hm. You look maybe close to Meg.” Andrea opened the other closet, bending to rummage around and came out with simple black shoes with no ties or buckles. “Try these.” Not wanting to appear badly, Dha-viath complied and found that the shoes were a little loose, but fit well enough to stay on. “Perfect…and well, there’s nothing to be done about your hair, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

“Is something wrong with my braids?”

“No! No, that isn’t what I meant.” Andrea patted her arm. “Come on, you can help Dara prep.”

Without a word, Dha-viath followed, uncertain of what to expect for the evening. In the kitchen, Dara seemed to be sulking about something and said nothing even as she began helping with cutting vegetables.

“That color really suits you, Dha-viath,” Meagan commented, and Dha-viath smiled, pleased at the compliment. It was interesting, she thought, that humans would with some regularity say complimentary things to one another for no reason other than to make the other person feel more positive in some way. No Yautja had ever said such a thing to another about their garments, the thought of it alone was ludicrous; Dha-viath almost laughed just at the very notion.

Covertly, she also observed the interactions between her hostesses, the way they helped one another, the look they each got when gazing upon the other, even words of encouragement mixed in their mundane discussion of the weather and snags in building plans. It was a partnership built on trust and mutual respect as well as affection. They seemed so happy, it made her wonder about the nature of conflict in human relationships. Though not the same, she and Nracha-dte had had numerous disagreements and altercations.

The other guests began to arrive, and in all, there were three other couples, all of which had children though none of the children had come. Perhaps that was the reason for Dara’s disgruntled mood. Dha-viath was introduced to them as they arrived. It was a relief that they had only been told that she grew up on another planet and had been raised by another people. They were genial and brought various dishes of food to contribute to the meal.

“I did not know I was supposed to contribute any food to your dinner…” She whispered to Meagan, who smiled, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t have to.”

“I would like to contribute as much as anyone else…”

“Truly. You’re our guest. Besides, you helped with the prep; that is plenty.” Meagan patted her on the shoulder, and they all sat down to eat.

“I imagine you must be bombarded all the time with questions.” A dark-haired woman called Anna spoke up first as they began.

“Not all the time, no…” Dha-viath shook her head. “I have only been here for a few days.”

“No one saw you arrive.” Anna’s husband, Robert, commented.

“Well, Commander Baines tranquilized me and brought me in unconscious.” She replied simply, taking a bite of casserole. Six sets of eyes grew very round and concerned while Andrea had her hand over her face. “He initially believed I was a threat.”

“Why?” She wasn’t sure who’d asked.

“Well, some weeks ago I tried to kill him.” She gave a shrug as their expressions seemed to grow more comical. “I was not successful.”

“Um…” Anna looked to be trying to formulate another question.

“It was a misunderstanding. I had not seen humans in decades.” Dha-viath tried to smile reassuringly, but wasn’t sure it was working. “I haven’t tried to kill anyone else, if that is your concern.”

“N-no…it is just that you have a very relaxed attitude about it.” Victor, who was seated the farthest from her, spoke up. “Most would not have admitted to…attempted murder.”

“There are a great many differences between your culture and mine.”

“Murder is acceptable in your culture?” He asked in a surprisingly non-confrontational way.

“No, our laws are strict, but our life is for the hunt,” Dha-viath explained.

“For sport?” Anna asked. “Trophies?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Dha-viath, you don’t have to…” Andrea started.

“No, doctor. I will not hide what I am. I am not here to walk and talk like you and pretend to be like you. I had thought to keep my nature concealed to make a better impression on the colonists here, but I realize now that I cannot do that, I cannot be accepted for something I am not.” Her voice was firm and sure, she _felt_ more confident, and it seemed she was in the midst of that epiphany right then. “Our lives are centered on war and the hunt. There is little else that matters and everything we do is to further that existence, to perpetuate it.”

“And…you’re happy with that?” Someone else said.

“You must remember, we are different…the goals you have, the ideals in your mind of what makes for a good, satisfying life…are not the same for everyone. I am satisfied that I can crush my enemies, I am satisfied that I can hunt dangerous prey and add its skull to my collection. Those things make me happy.”

“Is there nothing else? Family? Companionship?” This time it was Meagan who spoke up.

“That is a complicated question for me, because I am not fully of one people or the other. I am here and have remained here because I need to better understand the people I first came from so that I can know truly where it is I belong.”

 

By the end of the dinner, Dha-viath felt as though a weight was lifted from her. She didn’t need to hide or be ashamed of the parts of her that were Yautja. They found her fascinating and frightening, but they also knew that she was not a danger to them or, more importantly, their children.

“You can keep the dress, Dhavi, it looks better on you anyway,” Andrea told her.

“What? But it is yours…” She looked down at herself. She _did_ rather like how it looked.

“Really, I insist. It’s much better on you.”

“It is,” Meagan whispered loudly from behind Andrea, who frowned at her but smiled, shaking her head. “Keep the shoes, too. I’ve never worn them!”

“Thank you…you are both most generous…”

“You’re welcome. It’s what friends do…they help each other.” Andrea patted her on the shoulder. “You can come here any time if you need anything.”

“Thank you again…tell Dara I said goodnight.”

Dha-viath left, wandering through the dark pathways of the colony, lit only periodically by a lamp post here and there. From the beginning, she had expected glares and scathing remarks. Everything she’d known to be true told her they would shun her and ultimately drive her away or try to kill her. Her mind hadn’t been changed about humans as a species, but she believed now that there were groups of them that _were_ good.

She had more to offer them than merely being an extra pair of hands to assist with building their school. If she could get her things back, she could give them a botanical analysis of the plant life on most of the planet, the data of which would otherwise take them _decades_ to acquire. Even basic topological scans and organism reports would help them immensely.

Tomorrow, Dha-viath decided, she would ask for her belongings back. They had no reason now to keep them from her. She’d slip away to her ship to get her spares, but she was still being watched by tower guards. Would they shoot? She wondered.

“Thinking about leaving?” Baines asked. She’d heard him approaching this time and cast him a mildly annoyed glance.

“Do you have nothing better to do at night besides creep around in the dark?” She replied.

“It’s my responsibility to keep an eye on you.” He gave a shrug. “You’ve been here only a week.”

“That long already?” She kept walking. “Tomorrow I would like my belongings returned to me.”

“So you _are_ planning to leave.”

“I’m not, but I can offer far more valuable information if I have my own devices available to me. Our technology is well advanced beyond current human capabilities. I could save your researchers _years_ …”

“You would just do that? For no trade-off?”

“No.” She said quietly. “But I have seen that as reckless as humans are, some can be good. That is enough for me to offer some assistance.”

“That is generous.” He murmured as they walked for a moment in silence.

“Why do you not have a female?” Dha-viath asked him suddenly, feeling a little bold.

“What?” He halted and stared at her as though somehow she’d asked a complicated question regarding the intricacies of quantum mechanics.

“You have no pair bond, true?”

“True…” The look on his face suggested he was suspicious of some sort of trap.

“I am simply asking why.” She gave a shrug. He made a small, irritated noise in the back of his throat at the invasive question. It was no less invasive than the microscope she’d been under for the past week.

“It was never in the cards for me.” He growled and continued walking. She trotted alongside him, though.

“Have you found no suitable mate or sex partner?”

“There _have_ been suitable…partners.” Baines tossed her a glare.

“And what is suitable?”

“ _Why_ are you asking?”

“I would consider you to be a suitable partner.” Dha-viath shrugged. “I have seen the females here, even the soldiers, and I far surpass them in skill and strength, would I not be suitable?”

“Are you drunk?” He stopped and turned toward her.

“Certainly not.”

“I am too old, and you are too young.” He huffed.

“Age is a factor?” She frowned. “I am _undesirable_ because I am younger than you? That doesn’t make sense, I am well beyond the human age of majority. There are no social or legal repercussions for having sex with me. Biologically speaking, I am at a peak condition for fertility. Well, theoretically.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t desirable…I’m an _old_ man…”

“Has your virility declined? I would not expect so in one of your stature and physical fitness to experience such complications…” She glanced at his groin.

“No! Virility is…not an issue…” He made another frustrated noise. “What happened to being bashful and red-faced and avoiding eye contact like the last couple of days?”

“I learned tonight that I am acceptable as I am to most, I do not need to pretend or hide myself; under ordinary circumstances, I am not shy or meek. I did not like being so amongst the colonists here, but I was afraid. I am not afraid anymore.”

“Great.” He muttered.

“Your excuse that I am too young is irrelevant. Nracha-dte is several hundred years old by Terran standards, and he has no such qualms about my age.” She scoffed. “With that obstacle removed, what is left that keeps you from giving in to that basic need?”

“Dhavi…”

“Do you think that I would not be pleasurable to touch? That because I have never been with a human I might lack the skill to…satisfy you?” She stepped closer.

“I don’t doubt your skill…” His breath came a little faster.

“I was fearful before that my desire to experience your body would be rejected, and so I fought against it.” She’d taken control back of the situation, and feeling like herself once more, her confidence had returned, as well as her acute analysis of the physical responses of others. “So…you know now that should you decide, I will accept your advances.”

“I see.” He shifted a little.

“Though, whether you desire sex or not, there is something I am curious about which I think you can help me with.” She smirked.

“And that is?” Baines looked dubious, as though asking was in and of itself dangerous.

“Well…” Absently, she touched her lips, sort of staring into the distance. “When two people are affectionate, and they put their lips together…”

“Kissing?” He offered with a slight frown. Dha-viath nodded. She’d seen several variations in the last seven days ranging from quick on the cheek, quick on the lips, to long and deep when the couple thought no one was looking.

“Yes…Yautja do not quite possess the ability as their facial skeletal structure is vastly different from that of humans…” She mused.

“Alright.”

“What?” She blinked, looking toward him again, but before she quite knew what was happening, Baines had grabbed her, pulling her close. He tilted her chin upward and pressed his lips to hers, and she inhaled sharply, clutching his shirt. His beard and mustache rasping gently on her skin. The sensation somehow served to heighten her sense of touch. Baines parted his lips, the tip of his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip. A warm glow at her center expanded and throbbed and Dha-viath opened for him, leaning closer as his arms went around her. His tongue stroked hers, and she responded in kind, the feeling far more potent and enticing than her imagination could have predicted. The embrace deepened, and she put her hands in Baines’ hair, just then, with no effort at all, he hoisted her up, her legs going around his waist.

She gasped and pulled back, meeting his gaze.

“Indeed, virility does not appear to be a problem for you.” She breathed. When he pulled her a little harder against him, the solid ridge met with her bare flesh, as she wore nothing beneath the dress. She gave a quiet groan, and her confidence faltered. A strange, excited apprehension wrapped around her, enough so that she dropped her legs, forcing him to release his hold. “Goodnight, Baines.” She tugged the dress down the rest of the way and quickly slipped away into the shadows.


	14. 14

Alec Hadley woke early, as he always did, and with his morning coffee, he checked his messages and overnight system reports. There was one received late the night before from Commander Baines. It had orders to return Dha-viath’s confiscated personal belongings to her. Alec had been studying them carefully, but was, of course, a little wary of prodding too much, lest he set off some sort of fail-safe.

He left a note on his sister’s door for her to come to the lab before heading over himself to get her things ready. The curiosity about how everything worked was eating at him, but it was far more advanced than anything he or anyone else there had ever used. There would be no deciphering it without Dha-viath’s help.

To him, it seemed there was little more than faint echoes left of the girl he had known to be his sister, but that was to be expected considering twenty years had passed. She had been effectively assimilated into another culture altogether. It didn’t make it any easier to cope with, though; still, he struggled with his guilt over being unable to save her from their father’s abuse. He couldn’t deny that the life she had led with the hunters was better still than any even his grandparents could have given her. Her clan had showed her that she amounted to more than what happened to her in the past. She learned she was not responsible for the actions of others, and that she was strong and capable of overcoming anything.

They had made her whole…they had made her _dangerous_. They’d taken a brilliant child and honed her mind to a level above anything any other human could comprehend. He wasn’t sure if he was disturbed or perhaps a little jealous of the knowledge she possessed. More than anything, he was glad that she had lived and that she had lived _well_. It was more than he could have ever wanted for her.

When Dha-viath arrived at the lab, she had Commander Baines in tow, and the tension between them was markedly different than before. _Something_ had changed or had happened, and he didn’t want to know what.

“Good morning, Dem, I didn’t realize you weren’t coming _alone_.” Alec greeted wryly. She gave a shrug though, pushing her braids back over her shoulders.

“Your note did not say come alone, and the commander was on his way here as well.” She replied. “What did you want to see me about?” She was already eyeing her items on the table behind him though, delight unchecked on her face. No doubt Baines’ prompt to return her things had been because of some discussion or something between them.

Alec found he resented whatever it was developing between the two. He and Baines had never really gotten along, to begin with, and the man was… _old_ …no matter how massive or fit he was. Baines was the most dangerous person in the colony…well, now second only to Dha-viath who was effectively more dangerous than the whole of their security forces combined.

“It’s been determined that your things are to be released back to you.” He explained to her. “I…I am very curious about their utility, though. I was hoping you’d tell me a bit about them at least. Though, I imagine you probably won’t want to reveal everything.”

“I can tell you some things.” She went over to the table, looking down fondly and with some relief that everything seemed to be intact. On the table lay her helm, a chest plate, a metal pack of some sort that the small, disassembled energy cannon attached to, spaulders, body netting, leather boots, loincloth, top, and gauntlets, which had wrist blades and an integrated computer. There was also what he had assumed was some sort of retractable spear and a large knife. The alloys everything was constructed from was nothing any of his tests could identify. All Alec knew was that the metal was stronger than anything he’d ever heard of. “I am happy to have these back.” His sister murmured.

Without warning, Dha-viath yanked her top off, reaching for the one lying on the table and Alec quickly turned away, frowning slightly. Indeed, her people had _no_ qualms about nudity. He noticed then that Baines had _not_ turned away, but instead folded his massive arms, a smirk on his face as he watched.

“Are you _really_ going to stand there and eye-fuck my _sister_?” Alec demanded.

“Absolutely,” Baines replied without so much as a glance in his direction.

“I am adequately covered according to your _delicate_ sensibilities, brother,” Dha-viath said, obviously amused, and he turned back around. She was sitting on the table, clad in the netting and her leathers, lacing up one of the boots but he made a disgruntled sort of noise looking from her to Baines and back again, wondering just _how_ amiable they had become. Initially, he had been concerned that they’d end up in some sort of brawl, but it appeared there was a fine line between animosity and…he shuddered, pushing the thought away.

“Is this all you use when hunting?” Alec asked her, trying to ignore his ever-expanding distaste for Baines.

“No, I have more, much heavier armor and different weapons depending on the hunt.” She strapped on the plate and the pack, quickly reassembling the shoulder cannon and reattaching it.

“What sorts of things do you take into consideration when selecting gear for a hunt?” Alec asked. She looked up at him.

“The type of quarry, how likely it is to kill us, what tools it might have to do so. Personally, I prefer to hunt with less bogging me down, but there are those who insist I not get killed. I have to admit, the armor has saved my life on more than one occasion.” She grabbed the knife in its sheath, checked it, and then attached it to her belt.

“What is the net?” Baines piped up, not one to be left out of a discussion.

“Thermal mesh, it regulates my body temperature, adjusting to the climate I’m hunting in. I’ve worn only this in snow and ice and been fine.” She grinned at their shocked faces. Andrea arrived just then and halted, looking from person to person.

“Are you leaving?” She asked, sounding a little concerned.

“Not yet, no. But I have my things back.” Dha-viath’s delight seemed even more abundant, and she pulled on her gauntlets. The blades on the right one extended and retracted before she popped open the computer on the left, quickly punching something in. Several holographic screens appeared, trailing symbols that were entirely indecipherable and she scanned them, typing in something else then snapped it shut. “Looks like nothing’s happened to my ship at least since I got here.” The only items remaining on the table were her helm and the spear. “So…what questions do you have?”

“Why the double blades on the wrist?” Baines asked first.

“More damage, of course, but also for convenience when taking trophies from vertebrates. They quickly detach the ribs and allow for removal of the spine and skull.” She explained. Alec felt himself blanch at the thought, unable to keep himself from visualizing it.

“And the computer?” he asked, wanting to move away from the gorier aspects of her existence.

“Allows me to connect to the overall system links, I can access anything from it and also transfer information to the view screen inside my mask.” She picked up the spear, and though it did not appear she’d done anything to engage it, it extended, sharp blades on either end, before retracting again.

“You seem much more comfortable with your things back in your possession,” Andrea noted, and Dha-viath nodded.

“Wouldn’t you be? If you were amongst us forced to dress this way…” She gestured to herself. “Would you not prefer to be in _your_ own clothes?”

“Fair point.” The doctor conceded.

“The helm is the most important item, is it not?” Baines stepped forward and touched the metal mask that lay on the table. Dha-viath looked up at him, mischief in her smile.

“The hunters themselves are most important; the mask simply allows us to use analysis tools.” She told him, picking it up. “Among other things.”

Brushing by Baines, she went up to one of the large monitors, poking around behind it before pulling out a cord which she promptly sliced the end off of using the wrist blade, doing something to the wires inside. She unscrewed the connection of one of the hoses that were attached to her pack and twisted them together. She then put the mask on and attached the second hose to it. On the screen, an image framed in red flickered into view, it was the lab. She turned toward them, and they saw themselves. Strings of symbols scrolled by, as various graphics seemed to change at regular intervals.

“I use this to change the way I see…there is thermal, infrared, or I can program it to highlight specific materials or elements.” She illustrated the various modes. Alec stared in fascination, but she quickly detached the mask from the screen, took off the second hose and then removed the mask, looking up at Baines. “Would you like to see how my equipment works?” She asked him, an absolutely devious smile curling on her lips.

“Oh! That would…” Andrea started, but Alec elbowed her.

“ _That_ demonstration would not be for _us_.” He told her out the side of his mouth. Her eyes widened then, noting the way Dha-viath and the commander were looking at each other.

“Ah…yeah.” She cleared her throat a little. “I suppose not.”

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

 

Dha-viath led Baines out the front gates of the colony, the guards all watching in curiosity. The mask hung from one shoulder, though, as she didn’t wish to alarm any of the other colonists further than she already was by wearing armor.

“The times we’ve been in the woods together have been…somewhat unpleasant.” He commented. She glanced up at him over her shoulder and shrugged.

“I don’t think either of us is going to try to kill the other today.” She was hoping this little outing would end up more interesting than a simple demonstration of her _technical_ devices. Judging by Baines’ current state, the early stages of sexual arousal, she didn’t suppose there would be all that much technical demonstrating anyway. His heart rate was elevated, blood flow increased, he’d become hyperaware of her, her proximity, and his breath was increased though their walk wasn’t over-exerting by any means. She knew all that, of course, because she was experiencing precisely the same things.

They walked for a while in silence, leaving the road and trails immediately for the rough undergrowth of the forest. Unbeknownst to Baines, Dha-viath had headed in the direction of her ship. She wanted to check on it and also swap out some of her items that would be more useful for providing the colony usable research data.

“Is this how your people start the hunt? You simply stroll through the woods?” Baines asked, amused.

“I didn’t realize you wished to hunt.” She stopped and looked up at him. “A hunt requires preparation. First, I would identify my quarry, learn its habits, watch it, and then formulate my plan. I would make sure it was capable of defending itself against me before I attacked it head-on.” She explained. “It is a time-consuming process, there are few impromptu hunts, though it is certainly exciting when something unexpected happens.”

“I imagine so.” He murmured, and not very unexpectedly grabbed Dha-viath around the middle, pulling her against him, his mouth close to her ear. His breath was hot on her skin, and she felt a throb deep down that made her insides clench in anticipation. “Am I your prey after all?”

“I have enjoyed this hunt.” She breathed, turning in his arms and kissed him. The tension throughout his body and the rough urgency with which his mouth invaded hers indicated this first encounter would likely be brief and forceful, which she had no issue with at all. She loosened and threw down her gauntlets before unfastening the fly of his pants. Baines lifted Dha-viath and dropped to his knees, putting her on her back. He reached down, pushing aside the leather loincloth before freeing himself and there was no hesitation as he drove forward hard into her with his full length, letting out a deep groan.

Dha-viath’s mind had gone in a multitude of directions…it felt good to have him inside her, but it was strange and unfamiliar. She was torn between simply enjoying him and analyzing everything about the encounter. The way he moved…the sound of his breath…her body reacting to his. The thoughts vanished as he kissed her again. The combination of his tongue moving against hers in tandem with his body sent her over the edge much sooner than she anticipated. She cried out, arching against him and Baines watched her face, his pace increasing as he, too, got close. But his muscles strained a little as he held back.

“You will not hurt me.” She panted. “Do as you will, Baines, take your pleasure.” He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, then jerked her hips up, so she was on her elbows and knees.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I am.” She looked back at him, and he slammed forward so that she gasped. Baines took a fistful of her braids in one hand, gripping her hip with the other as he moved hard. She listened to him breathing, the movement…the impact…and another climax gripped her just as he plunged forward, finishing with a guttural cry.

Baines was trembling slightly, and he released her, withdrawing and lying down on his back, breathing hard.

“Sorry…” He said at once.

“Is it customary for humans to apologize after sex?” Dha-viath asked, kneeling beside him. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and dark, damp spots on his shirt.

“I…no, but…”

“But?” She smirked. “You feel that rutting in the woods like an animal is…disrespectful?” He just stared at her for a moment, then reached up to touch her face.

“I’m too old for sex to be meaningless. Is that how it is for your people?” It wasn’t a rude or criticizing question, it was just a question. Dha-viath shook her head.

“It is never meaningless. There are just different meanings.” She replied. “I can only speak for myself and what I know. You are the second individual I have been with in such a way.” He seemed surprised by that for some reason. “That means something.” He sat up then, and leaned forward, kissing her more gently, but she pulled back as her satcom beeped a warning. She flipped it open, reading the message. “No time for more out here.” She said and got to her feet, pulling her gauntlets on once more. “There is a storm coming, we must hurry.”

“Hurry to what?” He stuffed himself away, doing up his pants again.

“My ship! There are things I need.”

 

Baines waited outside the ship, staring at it in some sort of stupefied awe while Dha-viath rummaged around inside for the pack with her analysis tools in it. It had been cloaked when they approached, but she turned it off when they drew near. The ship’s cloaking used a different mechanism than the individual devices Yautja used when hunting, there was almost no way to detect it with the naked eye. Quickly, she swapped some of her equipment for the heavier, more powerful items, including her boots and whip. Better to be cautious and prepared.

The wind had picked up some by the time she reemerged. Baines was looking up at the sky, glancing around as his concern grew.

“How bad is this storm going to be?” He asked.

“Bad. I would have known sooner if I had gotten my things back when I was released.” She told him, closing and re-cloaking the ship. She started to jog, and he followed.

“ _How_ bad?”

“There will likely be substantial wind damage and some flooding at lower elevations. The colony will have significant cleanup to do afterward but is unlikely to sustain water damage. I don’t anticipate it wiping any of the structures out entirely, at least not from what I’ve read of your schematics.”

“You’ve read our schematics?” Baines frowned.

“Of course I have.” She scoffed.

By the time the colony was in sight, there was thunder rumbling distantly, and fat raindrops had begun to fall. The colonists themselves looked concerned, peering up at the sky. It was unlikely they had experienced this sort of storm before, judging by the weather pattern analysis, there was one major storm of this magnitude a year, sometimes every other year.

“Everyone needs to take cover, if they have a sub-level in their domicile, it will be the safest place; if not, they should seek shelter in a structure that _does_ have a sub-level. If there are no other options, then a concrete structure with minimal windows will work.” She told Baines quickly.

“How long will the storm last?” His voice rose as the wind picked up and she popped open her satcom, flipping through the ongoing planet analysis.

“It could be anywhere from a day to four days, so they will need food and water as well.” She told him.

“I will send word out now, how much time do we have before it hits?” He was leaning close, concern in his eyes and something that wasn’t there before…trust. He believed her and believed she would give them the information that would keep his people safe.

“Thirty minutes at best, but I would recommend everyone be at their safe locations in fifteen minutes.” Her tone grew more urgent as she watched the clouds darkening.

Baines began barking orders into his own com, and at once, an alarm began to sound. The instant the colonists heard it, they began to run. Dha-viath felt a pang of regret that she did not know sooner, much of their school construction would end up damaged most likely. The air of panic the scurrying humans gave off made her anxious as well, and while Baines was doing his job, she put her mask on and began scanning for anyone outside the perimeter.

A child was hiding beneath a park bench, and Dha-viath took off immediately, running full-bore in that direction. With ease, she plucked the child, quite young, from his hiding spot, and he began screaming in terror immediately. She had no time to allay his fears as she headed back toward the main structures of the colony. Spotting a frantic looking adult male, she shoved the child at him, and he blinked, taken aback. His gratitude was lost in the sound of the wind as she was on the move again. Dha-viath scaled the colony wall and running along the top of it. Her viewer was set to identify any humans within range.

Two figures registering as adults were running down the road toward the main gates and she leapt down into the watchtower from its roof, startling the guard posted there.

“Two adults incoming, see that they make it, you have minutes only before you all need to seek shelter. _GO!_ ” She shouted. The young guard seemed at a loss and looked around wildly. With a growl, she grabbed the front of his vest and leapt over the edge of the tower. He shrieked, but she slowed their descent by digging her gauntlet claws into the concrete wall. “GO NOW!” She dropped him, and he bolted in the direction of the people running down the road.

Dha-viath climbed the wall again, scanning both inside and outside the wall for individuals hiding or in distress. She ran the full length of the wall, and by the time she’d gone full circle, the people running toward the gate were inside, and the doors were being closed. Inside the walls, most people had gotten inside, and those remaining who were still running around were guards and soldiers checking that the people were secure. She jumped off the wall, landing deftly and jogged toward Baines.

“Is my brother safe?” She asked.

“Yes, he’s with the doctor and her family.” He replied.

“Should I go with them?” The rain was coming down harder and turning into hail, but he leaned in close.

“I have room,” Baines told her, and behind her mask, she grinned.

“Yes, I suppose that will do.”


	15. 15

Baines’ living quarters were in what was one of the few permanent domicile structures. Dha-viath hadn’t seen where he lived before, she’d had no reason to, but he led her inside and bolted the door. The place was very sparse with barely any furniture despite being spacious. She followed him to a side room where there was a metal door with a keypad. He punched in a code and opened it up, heading down the stairs behind it. She followed, closing the door and detached the hoses on her mask before taking it off.

The sublevel was also expansive, including a console with several monitors and shelves of supplies. It appeared this shelter was made for just such an emergency as she noticed a room off to the side with a low bed in it, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. She also noted there was a long hallway behind another partially ajar door.

“I bet you didn’t see _this_ on the schematics,” Baines smirked.

“Indeed, I did not. That was clever.” She replied.

“There is a network of tunnels that go from here to the major constructions, a couple houses are connected, but not many. Ultimately, once permanent residences are built, I’m aiming to have everything linked and more sublevels added.” He went on then sat at the console and checked several things, nodding, seeming satisfied. “Everyone is accounted for; your warning likely ensured that everyone will live, even if there is damage from the storm.” He stood up again and approached her. “Thank you, Dha-viath.”

“You’re welcome, Baines.” She replied quietly, feeling just the tiniest bit self-conscious.

“Owen.” He replied.

“What?” She looked up, surprised.

“My name is Owen.”

“Do you wish me to address you so informally?” Somehow it seemed strange to address him as such. Owen. _Owen, Owen, Owen_ …she repeated internally.

“All things considered, I think it would be fine, and I would prefer it.” He gave a snort.

“Very well. Owen.” She smirked and glanced downward, but he took the mask from her hands, setting it aside before kissing her. It must have been a long time for him, if he was so eager to couple with her after just having done so. There was no complaint to be made, it had been some weeks for Dha-viath, and she quite liked the idea of experiencing a new body.

“Come here.” He took her hand and led her to the small bedroom. It wasn’t luxurious by any means, but the bed was big enough for the both of them. At that moment, that was all that mattered.

“I suppose there is little else to pass the time.” She grinned at him. “For the others as well, the colony will have new members, no doubt, in a few months.”

Baines…no, _Owen_ pulled his shirt off, and she stared at him then, the broad, muscular expanse of his chest, the white hair that covered him perfectly. Yautja did not have body hair, and she found his fascinating. Though they’d given in to their urges earlier in the forest, they’d been dressed. And it had been rushed, to say the least. Now, they were alone and had more time than either of them knew what to do with.

Dha-viath set her gauntlets on the side table and began removing the rest of her armor, her eyes not leaving Owen. He watched her as though studying her somehow.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” She asked once down to just her leathers.

“You are…very pleasing to look at.” He told her with a small shrug. “I’ve liked looking at you since the first time I saw you.”

“I thought you hated me when you first saw me.” Her eyes were fixed on his, there was something unexpected and intense about his blue gaze.

“I never hated you, I was afraid for…well, my life, and worried that you could hurt the colony, but I know better now…”

“I don’t look like the other human women, they don’t have scars, they are smooth and…” Dha-viath had barely realized she’d even been comparing herself to the women of the colony. But hadn’t she been comparing herself to all of them all along? She looked down at herself, at her hands, at all the things that set her apart from the people she originally came from. “I am an alien to you…as you are to me.” Owen stepped up to her, taking her face between his large hands.

“There is nothing wrong with different.” He told her quietly. “You are strong and…capable of taking even _me_ down.” Dha-viath reached up slowly, letting her fingertips touch his bare chest, his skin warm. She was feeling… _feelings_ …and she didn’t like it and took a step back from him, but he caught one wrist, stopping her. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know…” She breathed.

“I’ve seen you do this before.”

“Do what?” She tugged against his grip futilely.

“You cannot be a machine, Dha-viath…you don’t have to back away from feeling things.”

“I don’t like it…” She felt panicked, as though trapped, she couldn’t get away from whatever was happening. Why wouldn’t he let her go? She didn’t want to explore the facet of humanity that had always been to her a weakness. But there was nowhere she could go anyway… “I…Owen…don’t…” He caught her other wrist and pulled her toward him again.

“It’s okay. Nothing will hurt you.”

“But…” The last week had dragged her through so many things, and every time she began to feel strongly in any way, she would run from it and hide inside logic and reason. The only time she allowed herself to be taken over by her emotions was when she was with Nracha-dte, when he pulled down every barrier she hid behind. No one else was supposed to be able to do that.

“Dha-viath.” Owen sat on the edge of the bed, and she stood between his knees. He presented himself as a very _difficult_ person, not prone to emotion or caring about things, but she could see him as others likely did not. She could see many things about humans that they probably didn’t notice themselves. He passionately defended the colony and all its inhabitants, he cared for them and fought for their success. Now, in these moments, he revealed himself…he was a _good_ man…and it overwhelmed her, because she had believed for so long that humans were vile, violent creatures that cared nothing for others.

“It is…disconcerting…to have lifelong beliefs…challenged and overturned so quickly.” She told him finally. “I wanted to go on believing that humans were monsters.”

“Why?”

“Because before when I knew them…they _were_ monsters.” Dha-viath took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “And you…you aren’t at all.” She stopped pulling against him, and his grip loosened, her fingers running through his hair. “Now I must reconcile that…I do not need to be ashamed that I was born human. I’ve been here a short time and already I…” She stopped and shook her head.

“You what?” He asked quietly.

“I like the people here…they are kind to each other and to their children…they are working for a good life; they are working to be _different_ from the humans of the past.”

“Why does that upset you?”

“It doesn’t upset me…I just feel strongly…that…I am _glad_.” She sighed. “I suppose…it is frightening to feel strong positive feelings…because it means they can be taken away.” Owen’s arms slid around her, and she pressed against him.

“You are not the only person who feels that way. Everyone is afraid to have their happiness stripped away. That’s what it is to be human, to seek joy and contentment, and to fight against having it taken away.” He smiled, and the churning tempest of feelings inside her felt for _him_ , for the way he seemed to calm the storm. Dha-viath kissed him then, but he stood up once more, his hands at his waist. She watched in anticipation as he unbuckled his belt, then lowered the zipper. Her cheeks burned hot, and she didn’t know why, but just then she couldn’t have cared less.

Owen kicked off his boots, then his thumbs slipped beneath the waistband of his trousers and his shorts before he finally pulled them down. In his entirety, he was, she thought, a perfect human specimen. Dha-viath gaped at Owen, letting her eyes devour the sight of him.

“I…I’ve never thought to admire a human so much.” She breathed. “To desire to feel beneath my hands…”

“I can’t say I’m not flattered.” He chuckled, coming closer. Her hands slid up his sides, his skin hot, the hair beneath her fingertips coarse as she felt his chest.

“So this is what you wish to do for the duration of the storm?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

“Do you object?” Owen answered her question with a question, and she shook her head. He untied the laces at the sides of her top and at her hips, and she let him undress her. “Come here.” He got onto the bed, and Dha-viath followed, but when she moved to sit astride him, he took her by the waist, putting her on her back. His mouth descended to her neck, and she gasped, gripping his shoulders. She felt his tongue and teeth against her skin as one hand moved over her breasts, then suddenly it was his mouth, and she gasped, looking down to see his lips fasten on one of her nipples. She could scarcely believe what he was doing as the coarseness of his beard rasped on her skin.

He looked up at her from where he was, a sly smile pulling one side of his mouth up as his hand slipped down between her thighs. A yelp of surprise escaped her when he suddenly plunged one long finger inside her, then another, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

“Owen.” She panted, but he moved his hand, his thumb moving over just the right spot and her eyes rolled back.

“You _are_ excited.” He murmured. “I can feel you squeezing even.”

“Why…why do you speak that way…?” Dha-viath breathed, his words making her need that much worse.

“It affects you.” He replied and shifted up a little, his mouth closer to hers, his hand still working. It was apparent that he was experienced, he knew what to do to her body.

“Everything you do affects me.” His blue gaze was dark, and part of her wanted to resist enjoying his ministrations as much as she was, but she was unable, and release hit her. She bucked her hips against his hand, and he kissed her roughly, only releasing her once the spasm ebbed away.

This time it was not rushed, Owen took his time, and he watched Dha-viath’s eyes and her reactions. His touch was pleasing, deliberately heightening every sense until she shattered again. She’d never imagined how it would be with a human until she’d seen him, and even then, she had not imagined it would be like this.

She gripped him, and he went slow, supporting his weight on his hands. His brows drew together as his breath came faster, but he kissed her, and it wasn’t like his other kisses…it wasn’t just a physical act anymore. It had become more than two humans, and their physiological response to one another, and they were people who had developed a fondness for each other, and that was far more dangerous than anything else that could have happened. Whatever her fears and reservations…she wanted him, she wanted to keep going, and everything was stripped away, leaving behind the very essence of who she was and all of her humanity. Owen held her close, one arm beneath her head as he neared his completion. His voice rang out around them, and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Silence finally settled in, and Dha-viath thought she might have dozed off for a little bit, but she was awake now and stared out the open door of the room. Owen was pressed against her back, his fingers aimlessly tracing up and down her arm. She could not pull her thoughts from Nracha-dte for some reason. Was it because she had just been with another when for so long it had only been him? She didn’t withdraw back behind her carefully constructed fortress of logic and data.

“Dha-viath,” Owen said quietly.

She turned toward him. “ _I don’t know what I am doing._ ” She said quietly in Yautja, taking his face between her hands. “ _This thing we have done, what we are doing…what is this? Why have I let this happen? We both know this is not my place._ ” She let out a long sigh as he frowned.

“I don’t understand.”

“I know.”

“You look upset.”

“Not upset, just…very confused.”

“Is it because of…your…the one you were with that day?” It was a little chilling how Owen’s assessment was on point.

“Yes.” The word was barely more than a breath.

“Can you tell me about him?” She had not expected that this human would want to know about such things.

“I…” She took a deep breath. “He is my Overlord, and he is called Nracha-dte. He is the one who saved me, and he trained me. He has taught me everything.” It felt strange to talk about him, she never really had before, certainly not with any in-depth detail. Everything to do with him and her together was the most private, intimate part of her life.

“So you’ve learned from and hunted with him for the last twenty-three years?”

“Yes.” She shifted a little, and he put his arm out so she could lay her head on it.

“At some point, I assume it…escalated, and he wasn’t just your teacher anymore.”

“When I was deemed ready, I went through a trial, as all the young do. It is…a rite of passage.” Dha-viath explained and was surprised again when he lightly touched the faded scar on her forehead. “Yes, that is why I have that scar.”

“And since you were then of age, that was when he…?”

“It isn’t how you might think…it is tradition, yes, upon Blooding to be mated for the first time, but…it isn’t required. I had no intention of partaking, it had been made clear by many that I was a lowly thing, blooded or not, that none would deign to do such a thing with me. I’d accepted that; I’d never desired such attention.”

“You never found anyone attractive? Even Nracha-dte?”

“Of course, him, yes…but only as admiration, I considered myself so far beneath him, and…any of them, really, that it would have been laughable to even let my mind wander to such thoughts.” She gave a small shrug, feeling herself blush a little. “I was so exhausted, we had traveled back to the Clan Seat, the following day would be a ceremony. He called me to his chamber, and I was so angry because I was so tired and needed rest. But he submitted himself to me.”

“How do you mean?” Owen frowned slightly.

“Yautja are matriarchal.” She said simply. “Females have absolute choice over who they lay with. If a male would like to lay with a female, he must submit himself to her, no matter how high his rank. Nracha-dte, the Overlord of Qr’sarn knelt before _me_ , offering himself as a show of his desire to mate…with me.” She let out a long breath, the image would be burned into her mind forever, the sight of Nracha-dte on his knees before her, the way he’d thrown aside the leather that hung at his waist, her shock, her first taste of desire…of passion…

Owen cleared his throat a little, pulling Dha-viath from her reverie. “I see.” He arched a brow.

“I accepted, of course. So, I was blooded…and bedded.”

“Just that time, then, or?”

“From then on, we’ve shared a bed…living quarters…the hunt.” She explained. “During the mating season, though…I choose to leave. Well…I _must_ leave.”

“Why?”

“Because…he partakes during the season…and it is safer if I leave.” Dha-viath squirmed a little. It was bad enough she’d been discussing things she’d never breathed a word of to anyone before, now to admit to jealousy…she sighed, seeing the next _why_ on Owen’s face before he could speak it. “Because if I am there while he puts his hands on another female…I will kill her, whoever she is.” She told him. “Because I cannot…I cannot bear even the thought of him…touching another…” Rage…and lust…pumped through her veins then. “So if he will do as he will during the season, _so will I_.” Dha-viath flipped Owen onto his back, straddling him. “Unless you object.”

“I don’t.”


	16. 16

There was no telling how long the storm would last. Andrea and Meagan’s home was one of the few domiciles on the budding tunnel network beneath the colony. They’d made their little basement bunker as comfortable as they could, even going so far as to allow Dara to paint windows with scenes of sunny days on the concrete walls. There was a monitor that showed the conditions above ground, and it showed no signs of letting up even after a few hours.

Andrea cleaned up after their small meal, which no one was particularly hungry for to begin with while Meagan read, and Dara attempted to convince Alec to play a game. He’d been glowering and sulking ever since they’d all come down. She sent her daughter to go get the bunker bedrooms ready before sitting down with Alec.

“ _What_ is the matter?” She asked quietly, though she had a pretty good idea.

“We both know what she’s doing right now.” He complained.

“Who? Your sister, the fully-fledged _adult_ complete with free will?” She gave a snort. “Is the problem that she’s spending time with someone you despise?”

“Well…” He harrumphed.

“You do realize, Alec, that if it weren’t for Baines, you would still believe she was dead.” Andrea gave a shrug. “As for the fact that she’s likely in the midst of a very good time right now, are you _really_ surprised? Dha-viath is a unique and _beautiful_ woman, truly, she is. Baines is…well, he’s not ugly…he’s very…fit. And tall…though a curmudgeon. Considering the people she comes from, it’s no surprise he caught her eye.” She pursed her lips, musing. “Just think, maybe after a couple days locked in a basement with her, he’ll be in a much better mood when the storm is over.”

“I _am_ somewhat concerned that she is just going to leave, and that I will have had no time with her because _he_ will be monopolizing her…”

“Have you considered telling her you’d like to spend more time with her? You’ve been so damn scared of her…”

“I am _not_ scared of my sister.”

“Not scared as in frightened…scared as in she is someone you love very much who means a lot to you that you don’t want to lose again.” She gave his shoulder a punch.

“Alright… _that_ is true.” He conceded. “It also isn’t so much a matter of _if_ she will leave, but a matter of when. It _will_ happen.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Yes. I don’t know what Dha-viath has told you about her life but, whether she admits it or not, she _has_ a mate, though I am fairly certain she has no idea she actually loves him.” Alec explained.

“What?” Andrea gasped, surprised. Dha-viath _had_ skirted the subject though, when it came up. “She told you?”

“ _Sixteen_ years, she’s been with him. Besides that, her drive to hunt, to amass trophies for honor, to plan battles and do all the things she’s been doing for two decades…those are roles she can never fill here. Yes, Demetra Hadley was born human, but truly _Dha-viath_ is not anymore. She could not live easily amongst us any more than you or I could live amongst _her_ people.” Alec sat back, looking a little sad. “I’m not sure if Baines knows that, or if he knows how their dalliance might complicate things for her…and for himself _if_ he even has the capacity to develop feelings.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, really.”

“You see, I’m not jealous that my sister is spending time however she is spending time. I am worried that it will become a disaster for us all, particularly if she remains here long enough for her mate to notice and come looking for her, which, I have no doubt he would.”

“That _is_ cause for concern.” Andrea murmured.

“But also…I don’t want her to leave. So…there’s that.”

“It doesn’t seem that there is anything simple about any of it.”

* * *

.

* * *

 

Dha-viath woke early, as she usually did, and padded out to the main room to check the monitor. The weather appeared to have let up _some_ , but according to her satcom, they’d still need to remain hunkered down at least for another full day. When she turned back toward the bedroom, she found Owen leaning on the doorframe equally as naked as she was and she smirked suddenly, her eyes trailing downward.

“What’s so amusing?” He asked.

“Apparently, it is universal for males to wake up in such a state.” She told him, tempted to make use of his…state, but her stomach growled. He glanced down at himself.

“Well, we probably shouldn’t waste it…”

“Waste it?” She scoffed. “What a ridiculous thing to say.” She breezed by him, going back into the bedroom and pulled open a drawer of the small dresser. “Does the tunnel connect to Dr. Grant’s residence?” A t-shirt would have to do, so she pulled one out and put it on. As expected, it fitted like a large, shapeless dress.

“Yes, the tunnel connects. Why?”

“I imagine they might have a shirt and pants I could borrow as _your_ clothing items obviously…do not fit.” She told him, putting her arms out in illustration. Owen heaved a theatrical sigh and pulled on some pants.

“I’m sure we’d be fine without.” He swatted her backside as she snickered and quickly danced past him toward the kitchenette. She began opening and closing cupboards in search of sustenance.

“For as prepared as you seem to be, Owen, your supplies are poorly stocked…” She called to him, but he took her by the waist suddenly then hoisted her up to sit on the cupboard. “Is this _all_ your mind is occupied with?” She asked as he leaned down.

“At the moment.” He kissed her lightly. “You make it somewhat difficult _not_ to think about it.” Dha-viath’s hunger for _food_ seemed to vanish, at least temporarily. She could agree, however, that the newness of this particular interaction between them was delectable, and ignoring the urge seemed impossible. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed against her.

“Are you having sex?” A small, curious voice asked suddenly. Owen nearly leapt out of his skin, pulling away from Dha-viath as though she’d burst into flames. She sighed, looking over to the source of the interruption. Dara stood with the tunnel door open, her brows arched high. Owen seemed incapable of formulating a sentence as he stood carefully behind the island.

“Not at the moment,” Dha-viath told the little girl as she hopped down from her seat. Owen’s face was almost purple from the embarrassment of having been very nearly caught in the act, but Dha-viath felt no such shame. She couldn’t count the number of times others were present while she and Nracha-dte were in the midst of such activity. Whether it was servants passing through, individuals entering a room unbidden, or simply the need for release on the hunt. “You should have knocked, though.”

“The door was open…”

“You can still knock on an open door.”

“Are you angry with me?” Dara came forward, looking a little nervous as Owen still spluttered and finally turned his back to them, rubbing his temples with one hand in exasperation.

“Of course not, why would I be?” Dha-viath asked.

“Because I saw what you were doing…and I shouldn’t have…”

“Dara, it is a thing that all people do, like eating.” She smiled. “There is nothing bad about it, you should not feel shame that you saw us, just as I do not feel shame at being seen. Do you feel shame when you use the toilet?”

“Of course not.” Dara giggled.

“But you prefer no one watches, correct?”

“Yes.”

“It is like that.”

“I think Commander Baines is upset with me…”

“I am not.” He replied, finally finding his voice. “I was surprised is all. Dha-viath is correct, there is nothing to be ashamed of, but please…knock first, whether the door is open or not.” He cleared his throat and then strode to the bathroom, closing the door.

“Come, let’s go back to your area. I require a favor from your mothers anyway.” Dha-viath let Dara lead the way, considering she had no idea how the tunnels were laid out since they’d been excluded from the schematic.

It was much homier with furniture and decoration than Owen’s cold, unadorned domicile and bunker was. She could smell breakfast cooking as well, and Meagan turned around from the small stove as they entered.

“Good morning, Dha-viath.” She greeted. “Dara, were you exploring again? We asked you not to do that.”

“I saw Dhavi and the commander having sex.” The child announced without preamble. Meagan’s jaw dropped open. “And I’m _not_ ashamed.” With that, she trotted off to another room.

“Almost.” Dha-viath corrected. “We had not…engaged.”

“So.” Meagan grinned suddenly. “ _That’s_ what you’ve been up to.”

“Of course. There is little else diverting. Baines can’t be bothered to make even the above-ground domicile look as though it is lived in.” Dha-viath chuckled.

“Well, that’s better than being at each other’s throats.”

“What is?” Andrea appeared.

“More like _down_ her throat.” Meagan made a lewd thrusting motion with her hips, and Andrea rolled her eyes but couldn’t help giving a small laugh.

“Oh, good. Everyone is getting along.” She replied.

“So, does the Commander measure up to the Yautja?” Meagan winked.

“He is proficient with his technique and adequately endowed, if that’s what you mean. I certainly have no complaints.” Dha-viath told them with a shrug.

“And I definitely picked the wrong time to get out of bed.” Alec groaned then turned, going back into the room he came from, closing the door.

“I think my brother could stand to partake himself.” She frowned at the closed door as Andrea and Meagan dissolved into laughter. “Is there no female here who would find him suitable? I would think his intellect could make up for his lack of physical prowess.”

“Oh, there is someone interested in him, he’s just so wrapped up in his work he hasn’t noticed her yet,” Andrea assured her.

“Ah, I see.” Dha-viath nodded. “I was wondering if perhaps you have an extra shirt and pants I could borrow. As you can see, I am wearing Owen’s shirt, and it is…much too large.”

“ _Owen?_ ” Meagan’s eyes widened.

“Baines.” Dha-viath quickly amended.

“On a first name basis…impressive.” Andrea joined in the teasing.

“It seems appropriate considering what we’ve been doing to each other,” Dha-viath replied.

“I imagine so.” Andrea chuckled, walking away. “I’ll grab a couple things for you.”

Alec reappeared and shuffled out, pouring himself some coffee and standing beside his sister. She looked at him, thinking he looked a bit ragged.

“Did you not sleep?” She asked.

“Hm? No, I did. I’ve had a lot to think about.” He told her, taking a sip. “So, what is it with you and Baines? First, you tried to kill each other and now…?”

“You appeared excessively put off by the matter, so I think I will refrain from discussing it with you.” She told him, folding her arms. Meagan stifled a laugh, turning back to her cooking.

“Yes, I know…I’ve been a bit of an immature ass about the whole thing.” He sighed. “But really…he cannot suppose he will get some sort of… _relationship_ from you…I hope.”

“I don’t know what he thinks of things. Obviously, by the end of the season, I will need to return to Vrehnov.” She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “I suppose I could come back during the next season…”

“Dem, you have to take into account how your actions will affect others.” Alec turned to her, his face serious.

“I _have_. I have allowed my own feelings to run rampant, and it is absolute chaos.” She put her hand over her chest. “Owen _knows_ about Nracha-dte.”

“Will Nracha-dte get jealous?”

“How could he? He has no right to jealousy when for every season I leave so he may rut with whomever he wishes.” She hissed, her lip curling back.

“You get very angry every time this topic comes up.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Of course I do. I am unfortunately subject to human emotion, which includes jealousy and the ridiculous desire for a monogamous pair bond.” She growled deep in her throat, the rage coming from far inside her. “The first season after my blooding, a female came to the stronghold for the purpose of mating with him, she went into _our_ bedchamber and threw my things to the ground then _bent over_ , waiting for him to mount her.” Her teeth clenched and unclenched. “When I saw him approach, I attacked them both in jealousy fueled rage. I was much younger then and still I nearly beat her to death.”

“And you think you’re not in love with him?” Alec arched a brow.

“Jealousy and love are not linked, even _I_ know that.” She spat.

“Will you tell him about Baines?”

“I would prefer not to have to discuss it with him.” She folded her arms again, letting out a huff. “Why do you keep bringing this up?” Meagan glanced over her shoulder at them, one brow arched as she dumped the breakfast from a pan onto a platter.

“Because I think it’s important.” He sipped his coffee again, watching Dha-viath. “You’ve just admitted to a human predilection toward a monogamous pair bond, Dem. You’ve been torturing yourself, what…once a year for however many years it’s been on your world, by leaving and never telling him you don’t want to, that you want to be the only one…”

“It is not that simple, Alec. He would, I am certain, laugh at me for daring to make such a suggestion. I cannot change the way of life of my people just because I have some fanciful feeling of singular importance.” Her agitation was growing. “You cannot apply the things that are _normal_ for you and the ways you communicate to how Yautja interact. It is _not_ the same.” Andrea returned, looking concerned and handed off a couple articles of clothing to her.

“I know that, of course,” Alec replied. “But the fact of the matter is you _are_ still human…”

“I started out human, _brother_ , I did not remain so.” She snapped. “Do not forget that.”

“Would you like breakfast?” Meagan asked before Dha-viath could depart.

“No. Thank you. And thank you for the clothes.” She didn’t wait for them to reply and quickly made her way back through the tunnels.

Owen appeared absorbed in something on his console, so she went into the bedroom and pulled off the oversized t-shirt, quickly donning the items Andrea had given her. It was a simple pair of green cargo pants that were a bit snug and a black button-down.

“What did your brother do?” Owen called from the main room.

“Overstepping boundaries and failing to understand I’m not a fucking human the same as he is.” She snapped in reply, angrily doing up the shirt buttons, which at that moment seemed utterly ridiculous.

“Are you angry because he is wrong about something or angry because he is right about something?” He asked, which proved only to irritate her further.

“I did not realize that _all_ in this colony possessed such powerful psychological perceptions.” She growled, avoiding answering the question.

“So, he was right about something.” Owen gave a quiet laugh.

“He has made me think it was a terrible mistake to come here.” She told him, stepping out to where he sat. “He seems to believe I have not thought of how my actions might affect others.”

“What actions?” His brow furrowed.

“ _This_.” She gestured between them.

“That’s none of his concern.” Owen stood up. “What did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” She sighed. Before she could say more, her stomach growled very loudly, and she looked down, “Um…”

“I’ll get breakfast.” He put a hand on her shoulder and headed to the kitchen. “So, you’ve never told the entire story about why you came to this planet.” He rummaged in the cupboard.

“After our first encounter, the subject of humans weighed heavily on my mind. As I’ve said before, I wondered if things were different than what I could remember from being a child. It was Nracha-dte who urged me to have my questions answered, lest my curiosity consume me.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“I know that…I had thought only to watch for a little while, to see how you all lived, it would have been answer enough…but you shot me out of the tree and…here I am.” She went to see what he was making and was slightly disappointed to find it oatmeal and a protein bar.

“I’m still not sorry.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she smirked.

“I wasn’t asking you to be.” She took her bowl and the packaged protein bar.

“With such short notice, I unfortunately don’t have anything better to offer.” Owen gestured at her breakfast, and she frowned at him in question, wondering again at his ability to discern even the fleeting thoughts that passed through her mind. “Everything you think is on your face.” He told her…doing it again.

“I must work to remedy that, then.” She muttered, sitting down at the small table. “It is a good thing, I suppose, that I am not a liar or I would be in _much_ more trouble.”


	17. 17

Dha-viath sat cross-legged on the bed, her satcom gauntlet in one hand as she got situated with her back against the wall. Hitting two buttons ejected the satcom itself from the gauntlet, and she sat the glove portion aside. Flipping through menus, her eyes scanned the data. Her ship was still intact and entirely undamaged from the storm. It had a shield that protected from artillery and energy-based weapons, a violent storm would do nothing.

It seemed that most everything back home was still unchanged, much ground to a halt during the mating season. Almost no one was clear-headed enough to do actual work and those who were used the time as a respite. Dha-viath wasn’t the only one who left for the season, after all.

She’d secured all her belongings, as she did every year, and noted that, very strangely, the doors leading to their private chambers had not registered as opening or closing since a few days after her departure. It led her to wonder if perhaps Nracha-dte had caught on to the things she’d been monitoring and had perhaps disabled the sensors. By some stroke of miraculous willpower, Dha-viath had never checked any of the visual sensors, if she saw what was going on, she would…she didn’t know what she would do, but was certain she would feel very horribly.

Would Nracha-dte feel horribly if he knew what _she_ was doing? The question sat unpleasantly with her as she wasn’t sure which would be worse...if he didn’t care or if he did. This storm keeping everyone underground was turning out badly for more reasons than damage done to the colony and safety concerns. She had too much time to think about things, at least with building the school she’d been kept busy!

Owen had left Dha-viath to her own devices; in fact, his advances on her had ceased entirely since she’d returned from her trip to Dr. Grant’s bunker. What had changed? Something she said undoubtedly was to blame considering she’d _done_ nothing. She put the satcom back in its slot in the gauntlet then poked her head out of the bedroom door. He was at the console, sitting back in the chair with his hands folded on his stomach and legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

Without a sound, Dha-viath came up behind him to run her fingers through his white hair. There was no sign of it thinning or falling out, as she knew was sometimes a sign of advanced age in human males.

“You have a pleasing scent.” She told him quietly.

“Hm?” He smiled as she came around and sat across his lap, looking for a long moment into his eyes. She quite liked him, which felt problematic, but…worrying so much over feelings was becoming exhausting.

“I cannot remain in this colony indefinitely.” She told him.

“I know.” He gave a nod. “I’ve never thought differently.”

“Alright.” She looked down at her hands, fidgeting a little. If he thought of her solely as a vessel for physical pleasure, at least then she wouldn’t need to concern herself that he would be at all wounded by her departure when the time came. Yet…she didn’t care for the idea of being little more than a warm hole to put himself. “I am glad I was not allowed to kill you that day.” Her voice was soft, and admitting any sort of feeling made her feel annoyingly bashful, and her cheeks grew hot. But, she went on. “You’ve shown me what a good man is…and that your kind are capable of great strength. I’ve been mistaken about a great many things; coming here allowed me to learn the truth.”

“What truth is that?” He asked gently.

“That terrible humans are perhaps an exception rather than a rule.” Dha-viath glanced at his face and found him watching her, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I like you, too.” He put his arms around her. “I’ve been meaning to apologize for calling you a monster that first day.”

“I could have been a monster, you didn’t know…”

“No, don’t excuse it.” Owen shook his head.

“Alright…I accept your apology.” She leaned forward and kissed him before he could add anything else, she didn’t need or want apologies.

“How long can you stay?” He asked, clearing his throat a little. She pursed her lips, quickly calculating the time.

“I have a few more weeks before I am expected back.”

“How many is that?”

“Precisely?”

“Precisely.” He smirked.

“Approximately seven and a half of this planet’s weeks.” Dha-viath shrugged her shoulders a little, and his eyes widened.

“That long?” A smile spread across his face. “That’s a lot longer than I expected. I was thinking you’d be gone in a few days.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“It’s good, it means I have more time.” He held her a little closer.

“But…doesn’t more time increase the likelihood of attachment?” Anxiousness crept into her, she didn’t want to hurt him or anyone else.

“It does, and I know that.”

“I truly can _not_ stay here, Owen…the council demands…”

“I know.” He said again and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I don’t expect or want you to change your mind. We have a finite amount of time, and I understand that.”

“Okay.” She let out a long breath, taking a moment to gather herself. _I am Dha-viath, Warlord of Qr’sarn._ That was her reality…humans were only a small part of her history, and her human attributes had helped make her who she was.

She shifted to face him, straddling his thighs and met his eyes again, leaning close, her lips almost touching his. Her hands trailed through his hair, and she felt more like herself again.

“I am Dha-viath, the Warlord of Qr’sarn.” She whispered. “Do you submit yourself to me, Owen Baines?”

“I gladly do.” He replied, then kissed her.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Walter Slater was not beloved and revered as the leader of Colony B-6744289, or as the colonists had been calling it, New Hollow. Their _guest_ had boldly pointed out why. He was not like Commander Baines, who, despite his difficult personality and generally stern attitude…everyone respected and admired. The governor had been keeping a close eye on Dha-viath, though most weren’t aware. He had seen colonies decimated by aggressive alien races before, he didn’t want to see such a thing again.

“Even if she, herself, does not pose a threat, the hunters keeping her as a pet _do_.” He told Baines, who was looking already very bored with the conversation.

“Maybe you haven’t been reading Alec Hadley’s reports cover to cover, governor, but I _have_ , and between those and the discussions I’ve had with her personally, it is clear she is not a pet, she’s a high ranking official amongst them that fills a variety of important and respected roles.”

“I’ve read them, and I can’t decide if they’re delusional ravings from a brother who has found his long lost sister or if there is any credence to them. I can’t trust _your_ judgment anymore, apparently.” Slater scoffed. He was well aware of the direction Baines’ relationship with the alien woman had taken.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Baines growled, leaning his fists on the desk. Slater thought carefully about how best to approach his concerns. He didn’t like Baines, but he also knew it would take almost no effort on the massive brute’s part to depose him and take his place as governor. This was not a government facility, it had been funded and organized entirely by private parties, which was probably the only reason it would succeed. There was legal backing for the settlement, but the title Governor was, in terms of the law, hollow.

“It’s a conflict of interest, don’t you think, to be… _involved_ with a suspicious party in the colony?” Slater sat back a little, mildly concerned at being within reach.

“The only one suspicious of her is _you,_ governor.” Baines stare was steely. “I strongly advise not making her your enemy and also I would like to remind you that she is the reason there were no casualties from the storm. Make your peace with her, Slater.”

He slammed the door on his way out, and Slater stared at it for a very long moment. Perhaps he _was_ being too harsh…but he wasn’t going to let his guard down.

* * *

.

* * *

 

The storm damage was far less extensive than anyone had been expecting. Most of it was cosmetic, and Dha-viath’s analysis indicated the system had skirted the area, other regions no doubt had been hit _much_ harder. There were some broken windows, damaged roofing and siding, but the skeleton framework of the school appeared largely to be intact. Alec would need to do testing, undoubtedly, to ensure it was still structurally sound before construction could resume, but all things considered, the losses from the storm were minimal.

The colonists worked quickly to clear debris and catalog the damage. They were undoubtedly efficient, Dha-viath thought, but they had to be, to be so few in number but have built up the colony in the first place.

There was a large tree down outside the wall, but it had fallen onto it, causing what was probably the most damage as the wall would need to be rebuilt. Dha-viath was working on cutting the limbs of the tree while others were more focused on their own homes. Her own assigned domicile had been _very_ temporary and was one of the only structures that wouldn’t be salvaged. She suspected though that whether it was intact or not, Owen would want her to stay with him, which she didn’t think she would mind.

“It’s my understanding that we have you to thank for warning us in time to take shelter.” A voice said. Dha-viath stood up straight and looked to see who it was.

“Ah, Governor Slater.” She gave him a nod. He’d been surprisingly absent, she thought, during her time at the colony so far. “Once in possession of my belongings, yes, I was able to alert the colony.”

“I want you to know how much your assistance is appreciated, between that and the school construction. I’ve been getting regular reports from the Commander and from Dr. Hadley about your activity. I’m glad to hear also that you’re truly deemed to be of no threat to us.” He went on, sounding very official, perhaps a little puffed up.

“I am happy to have been of use.” She replied, a little blandly.

“I noted that many children seem particularly fond of you, and so I spoke with some of the parents who seemed very comfortable with a stranger such as yourself _being_ around their children…”

“The children have much less to fear from me than the adults do, I assure you.” Dha-viath interrupted.

“You’ll be interested to know that most everyone had the same thought, actually.” He cracked a smile for the first time, and she simply waited for him to go on. “I am glad your visit here has gone as well as it has, and though you might not think so, I care a great deal for these people, and it pleases me that you and Dr. Hadley were reunited. After all, family is important to us.”

“I see. Well, now that I have my equipment back and I was able to gather some more items from my ship, I will be able to provide the laboratory here with more extensive data regarding the plant and animal organisms that are indigenous to this planet.” She told him. “Everything here will no doubt seem far more abundant than Earth ever produced, even before humans were destroying it. This planet’s orbit is very similar to Earth in function, but the planet itself is 75% bigger, the star is 25% bigger, and the distance between the two is almost double. Yet, the habitable zone is such that this planet developed _very_ similarly.”

“What benefit can your analysis have over our own?” He asked. The tone he used was curious, at least.

“We’ve scanned, cataloged, and analyzed the whole of the planet. Including full topographical mapping, resource deposits, and specific hazards. I believe you will not have yet developed the tools to acquire such mass quantities of information very quickly, and the resources here are comprised of elements similar, but not similar enough to those of Earth. This place comes with a whole new table of elements, which means months or years of digging and research before your equipment is calibrated to scan for metal deposits. I’m offering to save you and your people decades of research.” She told him, setting the saw down and leaning on one of the larger branches. “I’m sure you can imagine what having a molecular analysis of everything would mean. Assessing diseases this world might have, the development of medicine, advancements in technology…the possibilities are endless.”

“Such information _would_ indeed be extremely valuable.” The governor agreed. “But why share it all with us? What do you get from it?”

“I’ve already got what I came for.” Dha-viath gave a shrug. “I came with questions that have been answered, there is nothing else I require except to continue getting to know my brother again.” He nodded then.

“That seems acceptable…I will see to it that when we’re back up on our feet after the cleanup and repairs, that you will meet with the rest of our laboratory staff.” He gave another smile before turning and heading away again.

 

Owen had been busy for the entirety of the day, many others needed him a great deal more than Dha-viath did. She’d just spent nearly three days with him in a bunker, some breathing room wasn’t a bad thing. Once the tree had been cut back and the wall rubble removed, she went to find Alec.

Her brother had been surveying and scanning structural damage to determine the extent of the necessary repairs, and he looked fairly pleased when she found him.

“We took extra precaution when we started construction originally to ensure stability, and it’s really paid off.” He told her.

“I was impressed with how well most everything has held up.” She agreed. “Though, the building I was housed in has been demolished.”

“You don’t appear very concerned about having a place to stay.” He replied, giving her a level look. Dha-viath grinned at him.

“Hello, Alec.” A very short, but ample young woman with dark hair in a long braid greeted as she walked by. She gave a smile very pointedly meant for him, her cheeks pink and round.

“Yes, hello, Leslie,” Alec replied absently. He didn’t notice her look back over her shoulder at him, but Dha-viath certainly did. It was one of the techs from the lab, she recalled.

“Oh, I wonder if that’s her.” She murmured aloud.

“Who?” Alec frowned.

“Dr. Grant said there is someone here who is interested in you physically and romantically but that you hadn’t noticed.” It was difficult to keep the amusement out of her eyes as her brother’s face turned puce.

“What.” He looked in the direction _Leslie_ had gone.

“Is she…nice?” Dha-viath asked. He looked back at her and blinked, still purple.

“She’s a geneticist…I had her verify the DNA results that matched you as my sister…”

“I didn’t ask what she does in the lab.” She laughed.

“Yes, she is nice. I’ve worked with her extensively…”

“Is she pleasing to you? I don’t know for certain how humans judge viable mates.”

“I…well…I…” Alec spluttered. Dha-viath raised her brows, waiting for an answer. “She is lovely, yes, but…” Somehow, his blush deepened even further.

“Then perhaps you should tell her that.”

“Are _you_ giving _me_ relationship advice?” He hissed, stepping closer and she laughed outright.

“What does it matter? I’m not wrong.” She replied. “Have you admired her long?”

“I…it isn’t…I just…” Alec let out a frustrated breath. “I’d never really thought about it until right now, thank you very much.” He adjusted the green vest he wore, with its many pockets. “Since coming here, I’ve only been thinking about work, and…” She slapped him on the back.

“Now you are thinking about it, that is what matters.” She chuckled and left him standing there, red-faced in the middle of the residential section.

Dha-viath absolutely intended to mercilessly meddle in her brother’s affairs. It probably would have been best to let him deal with it on his own, he was an adult male, after all, but he had no qualms discussing _her_ choices and his thoughts on them, the least she could do was give him something _else_ to focus on. Glancing around she saw Leslie disappear into the medical building. Dha-viath had no clearance for the laboratory though and spotted a different tech, badge conveniently visible in his back pocket.

She took the badge without being noticed and hurried toward the medical building, waving it at the sensor and unlocking the doors. The guards usually posted at the security doors were all out helping with debris, so there was no one to stop her. Through the window into the lab where she was first kept, she saw Leslie and Dha-viath slipped in without a sound, creeping up behind the girl. She leaned her elbows on one of the tables, smirking to herself.

“Hello, Leslie.” She said finally, and the young woman let out a terrified screech, sending several capped vials flying. Leslie turned around, blanching as she stood with her hand over her heart, brown eyes wide.

“D-Dha-viath.” She stammered. “How’d you get in here?”

“I stole…” Dha-viath held the badge up and read it. “Bernard Antonio’s badge.”

“Um…” She seemed more frightened than expected. “Why?”

“I thought I would come to speak with you, there is something I want to discuss.” Dha-viath tossed the badge onto the metal table.

“Okay…”

“My brother.”

“What about him?”

“What do you think of him?” The grin on Dha-viath’s face undoubtedly was coming off more maniacal than friendly.

“He’s a very talented anthropologist…and all the other titles he holds…” Leslie said carefully, and Dha-viath sighed, rolling her eyes.

“That is not what I mean. Do you admire him? He said that _you_ are lovely.”

“He said that?” The girl’s cheeks turned pink again, her entire demeanor shifting at once.

“Yes. I determined from the flush of your cheeks when you walked by him just now, along with your pupil dilation, altered voice pitch, and elevated heartbeat that you found him attractive.”

“Y-you can tell all that?” Her eyes grew round again.

“Of course, I must assess even the smallest details of prey when I hunt, it is not a great feat to recognize the signs of attraction between humans. You all give away a great deal.” Dha-viath mused, still smiling.

“Dhavi, _what_ are you doing?” Owen asked, entering the lab looking slightly exasperated.

“I am trying to get my brother sex.” She said simply. Leslie made a strange squeak sort of noise and Dha-viath looked back down at her. “And _happiness_ , too.” Leslie looked nervously between Dha-viath and Owen, appearing uncertain of what was going on. “Truly…my brother desires companionship and expressed interest in you. Do not be afraid to pursue him.”

“Um…alright…uh, thank you, I guess?”

“Give me the stolen badge.” Owen held his hand out, walking up beside Dha-viath and she sighed again, slapping it into his palm. “Now stop meddling.” He growled, but he was clearly not angry. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

“For _what?_ ” She gave him a lascivious look, and Leslie’s mouth dropped open. He glanced at the geneticist before bodily moving Dha-viath toward the door.

“Let’s _go_ , trouble.” He couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice, though.


	18. 18

Dha-viath leaned close to the large mirror over the sink in Owen’s bathroom, examining her braids. They needed to be redone, and she sighed. They never stayed in place as long when she did them herself, but it had been some time since Nracha-dte had offered to do them for her. When she was a child, her hair had always been kept short, but naturally, it grew very quickly after she was with the Yautja, their medicine accelerated some things more than others, such as healing and how quickly her hair grew.

One by one she carefully removed the metal beads that adorned the braids, twisting them so that the sharp points that kept them anchored retracted. Once they were all out, sitting neatly on the counter beside the sink, she started unraveling one by one.

“What are you doing?” Owen asked quietly, coming into the bathroom. She saw him looking from her beads to the undone braids.

“I will wash my hair and then braid it again.” She told him, her fingers flying over the twisting rope braids.

“Do you not…usually wash your hair?” He arched a brow.

“Of course I do. Over time we developed balms and substances that I put in it that keep it strong and clean. Every so often, though, I undo them entirely and wash then re-braid.” She explained.

“You’d never leave it undone?”

“Certainly not.” Dha-viath scoffed. “On my first trip to the Clan Seat, it was determined the strange pelt on my head needed to be braided. Nracha-dte maintained it after that, until I learned to.”

“I have a hard time picturing that, him with a child on his knee, braiding hair,” Owen smirked and she just shook her head, smiling. “What are these?” He picked up one of the beads, looking at it closely. Each one had different symbols, and they were made of metals that varied in color.

“Some represent major kills, others were given to me for other reasons…they’re a representation of many important things in my life.”

“What’s this one?” He held up the one he was fiddling with, and she glanced at it.

“My appointment to the council.”

“And this one?” He set the first down and picked up one that was bigger than the others. Her cheeks grew a little warm.

“That was Nracha-dte’s.” She told him quietly. “He gave it to me the morning following…” She stopped, not wanting to discuss that particular topic.

“I see. What did it mean to him before he gave it to you?”

“He got it when he was Blooded. It’s…very old.” That bead in particular was one of Dha-viath’s most prized possessions.

“Do you miss him?”

“Why would you ask me that? Why would you ask about him?” She said quickly, snatching the bead from his hand and setting it down again with the others.

“I’m curious, I suppose.” He shrugged, leaning on the door frame.

“Curious about how I feel regarding the male I must leave you for and go back to? For what purpose? To compare yourself?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I do not wish to discuss Nracha-dte with you.”

“So you do miss him.” He smirked at the consternation on her face.

“Stop doing that.” Dha-viath turned back to the mirror in a huff. Of course, she missed Nracha-dte, she’d spent most of her life with him. Perhaps she relied on his companionship too heavily, she didn’t know, she’d never been made to think about it before!

All her braids were unraveled, and she shook her head, which always felt strange with them out. Her reflection didn’t quite look like her, she thought, and with the braids undone, though quite curly from being twisted, her hair reached well below her hips.

“I’ll let you get cleaned up.”

It was apparent that Owen had done most of the design of his domicile. He was well above average in height, and sheer size for a human but the ceilings were high enough that the shower heads could easily be mounted overhead with enough clearance for him to comfortably stand beneath. She opened the glass door and turned the faucet on. The water poured down from the large square, polished metal fixtures.

Dha-viath closed her eyes, her face turned upward, letting the hot water run over her. It felt good after spending the day cutting trees and clearing damage, and she exhaled a relieved breath. It took a bit to get her hair thoroughly wet between how much hair she had and the balm in it that made it water-resistant. Fortunately, the chemical compounds in the gel humans used to wash themselves were effective at breaking down the balm and cleansing it from her hair.

She also thought that perhaps she was feeling a bit _too_ human. Her questions had been answered, her curiosities satisfied…there was not much left for her to do amongst them, really. It might be better if she didn’t wait until the end of the season to go, she would give them the data they needed and help with repairs and building the school…but then it was probably best that she was on her way. She’d grown fond of some of them, too fond of one of them, and had reconnected with her brother who no longer needed to exist in self-loathing thinking he could have saved her.

Usually during the season when she was away, Dha-viath didn’t think so much about home, but she found herself missing its familiarity much more than she ever had before. She stood out and did not truly fit in with the Yautja or the humans, but the Yautja would not expect her to change, she was already one of them; that was where she belonged. It was the humans that would need to be convinced of that, however. They’d never witnessed what she truly was.

 

* * *

.

* * *

 

A week had passed since the storm swept through when construction of the school resumed. Alec Hadley determined that the framework had stood up well to the winds, and fortunately, the area around it had no trees large enough to fall and cause damage. Baines had watched as Dha-viath immersed herself in many repair and reconstruction projects, working alongside the colonists who had come to trust and like her.

She’d distanced herself somewhat from him, but not in an obvious way. He knew Vrehnov and Nracha-dte weighed heavily on her mind, but she didn’t discuss it with him. He knew what it looked like when someone missed their home…and what it looked like when someone missed a loved one. She talked in her sleep, nothing he could understand besides that one name, and sometimes it was evident by the way she writhed what the nature of her dreams was. Especially when she would wake with a jolt, and reach over to see if he was conscious, which of course he was, and would then gladly oblige her. Though it was Baines she was with physically, sometimes she was with _him_ mentally, and she even moved differently. Many men would be offended or jealous, but he understood and accepted that this thing between them had an expiration date. She’d chosen him to spend this time with, and that was enough.

She’d been spending more time with Alec, too, and they did seem more like siblings now than they had before, when he was just a twitchy scientist afraid of the ghost of his past. It helped, too, that Dha-viath’s meddling had been quite successful and her brother’s mood overall was much improved. The governor had warmed to her as well, his suspicion quelled, though likely not gone altogether.

Efforts on the school had been doubled, and in four days the structure was for the most part completed. There were still reinforcements to be installed, but as a functioning school, it would do. Slater called a colony meeting in the mess hall, since it had begun raining, and it was the only place large enough to address everyone.

The whole colony packed in for the meeting. It would be the governor’s first address in several weeks. Baines had heard plenty of murmuring about the general disapproval many residents had regarding his lack of involvement in many things. He didn’t know how to connect with them, and it made it difficult for them to truly follow him as a leader. Baines, on the other hand, though a bit of an asshole, had worked side by side with the people, he talked to them, supported them, and helped when he was asked.

Dha-viath sat close beside him on the bench, their backs to the table as he let his arm lay casually behind her. The weeks she had been in the colony had been eventful, to say the least, but…good. Without her, they would not have been as fortunate in the face of disaster.

“We have faced many challenges since this colony’s inception.” Slater began. “Some we expected and many we did not, such as the recent weather anomaly.” Baines could almost feel Dha-viath’s eye-roll. She’d told them all along that it was a cyclical system that they could likely expect once a year, but while those who worked in their labs believed her, the governor still did not seem to. “It’s a testament to our strength and ingenuity that we have overcome so much to make this our home.” The speech went on until even Baines wasn’t _really_ listening.

With Slater’s droning going on in the background, there was faint commotion outside of the mess hall, but most everyone seemed to ignore it, everyone but Dha-viath and Baines. She looked at him at once, and he could see it in her eyes, something wasn’t right, something was happening. The governor’s yammering continued, and she very uneasily looked around. There were not many windows in the building, which he realized then was a hazard. The entire colony except for some of the guards were inside that mess hall, there was not enough of the security team outside who could effectively keep watch. With everyone gathered in one place, they were sitting ducks.

Dha-viath’s eyes darted from door to door, the look on her face growing more and more alarming as finally she leaned close to him, her mouth near his ear to whisper, barely audible.

“We’re under attack.”

“Who?” He breathed.

“Humans.” She was on her feet, catching the eye of some, but the movement didn’t interrupt the ongoing speech. A murmur rippled across the crowd, though, as Dha-viath drew her knife from its sheath on her thigh. She pressed herself against the wall beside the door. Baines hit the button on his com, sending the silent alarm to the rest of the security team who began to rise from their seats. Finally, then, the governor did stop talking, his brow drawn in annoyance.

“ _What_ is going on?” He asked. As though on cue, the doors at the back and front of the building were ripped off.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Baines called out, raising the alarm for everyone. The intruders charged in, human as Dha-viath had said, covered head to toe in black. The first one in the back fired a few rounds upward, and people began hitting the floor and shielding their children. Screams erupted, and Dha-viath leapt into motion.

There was a change in her, the brightness of her eyes seemed to get darker somehow. Her pupils dilated, like any animal on the hunt. With one fluid motion, she drove her knife into the throat of the first attacker that came through the door. As he fell, she grabbed his rifle, shoving him back onto those behind him.

Chaos erupted. Baines did not recognize anything about the intruders, and the security team surged forward to defend against them. Dha-viath moved with practiced ease, her blade slicing through body armor and flesh like a hot knife through butter. Palpable rage emanated from her, and she kicked back another of them, unloading several rounds into his chest before slamming her blade upward under the next one’s jaw. Most of the security personnel were near the back and had pushed out through the doors.

Baines’ own weapon was in his hands, and he fired, picking off two of the intruders. They appeared to be realizing what a mistake they’d made, moving back away from the mess hall. Dha-viath was splattered with the blood of these enemies, and she used their own weapons against them, unloading clip after clip into them, her blade flying.

Out the corner of his eye, there was a blur and Baines blinked, trying to focus on it. Near the wall, he spotted it again, and from it a burst of blue energy erupted, taking off the head of one of the people in black. The decapitated body of the woman hit the dirt, and the wound didn’t even bleed, cauterized by the blast.

“Commander, what the fuck was that?!” One of his soldiers shrieked. Baines grabbed his radio, knowing exactly what it was.

“Defend against the attackers in black only!” He shouted into it. “If you see a blur, do not, I repeat, do NOT attack or fire on it!” The intruders seemed to be retreating, but just as Baines turned, one fired an energy weapon of his own, and the blast caught Dha-viath in the stomach area. Such a blast would have taken out any one of his people immediately, but she kept fighting until finally, she collapsed.

Any remaining attackers inside the walls of the colony were summarily decimated without hesitation by the blur and its energy canon. A cloaking device disengaged, and the towering figure of Nracha-dte appeared in the center of the main square.

“Do NOT attack him!” Baines screamed. “I repeat, do NOT attack him! Teams A, B, and C, secure the perimeter and scan the immediate area for more of the _human_ assailants.”

The gates were closed, and the people in the mess hall were attended to while security did their job. Nracha-dte strode with purpose toward the unconscious form of Dha-viath where she lay. Baines ran to her side as well but was roughly shoved back, crashing into and almost bowling over Andrea Grant. That message was clear.

“Oh…oh my god…what…?” Andrea gasped and then saw Dha-viath on the ground. “Dha-viath!” Nracha-dte was down on one knee and as he yanked Dha-viath’s burnt shirt upward, exposing the wound. The doctor rushed forward. “I’m a physician, how can I help?” She asked the massive Yautja, not knowing if he could even understand her. He snarled angrily in response, but she wasn’t deterred. “Please, she is my friend!”

Nracha-dte’s head tilted slightly as he regarded her then pointed to Dha-viath’s shoulders and back to Andrea.

“Hold her?” She asked. He nodded, and Baines watched as he removed several vials and containers of compounds. With an empty syringe, the Yautja suddenly drew his own blood, immediately grabbing Dha-viath’s arm and injecting it without hesitation. Andrea knelt at her head, holding onto her shoulders, watching everything Nracha-dte did.

He poured a clear, pale blue liquid over the wound, and Dha-viath’s eyes flew open as she screamed in pain. The sound tore through Baines like a jagged blade, and he watched as with one leg, Nracha-dte held her in place, pouring on more of the liquid, which was some sort of debriding substance. The burnt skin and blood washed away, and he began to put a thicker green substance on. Her flesh knitted together before their very eyes and finally, the pain had subsided enough that Dha-viath noticed _who_ it was giving her medical attention. She shrieked in their language, breathing hard, shock and horror on her face at seeing him there but he ignored her.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Her gut felt as though acid burned through her flesh; it was not an unfamiliar sensation, and the pain was excruciating, but the shock of seeing Nracha-dte over her, tending to the wound, was much stronger somehow.

“ _What are you doing here, Nracha-dte_?!” She demanded. He said nothing as he worked, and she winced, her breath hissing out through her teeth. Her body bowed up, and she groaned but found that Andrea had her by the shoulders looking frightened and uncertain, staring at Nracha-dte and his ministrations.

“ _I am saving your life_.” He growled at last. “ _Yet again_.”

“ _Why are you not on Vrehnov, the season is not yet done, did you follow me here_?” Dha-viath went on, her bewilderment and anger dulling the pain. “ _Am I not a Blooded hunter in my own right? Am I not worthy of being trusted to be on my own_?” She snarled.

“ _Their ability to treat such a wound is inferior. You would have died_.”

“ _Not without honor. I would have died defending my kin_.” She pulled at her legs, but he kept her pinned in place. “ _How dare you come here and interfere as though I am some unblooded whelp_!” Nracha-dte was silent as she berated him.

“Dha-viath!” Alec came running from the mess hall, skidding to a halt beside Owen, who had an inscrutable look on his face. “Holy shit, it’s a fucking…it’s…it’s him!” Dha-viath reached down, touching the wound. The pain had lessened as it healed, which made it that much easier to be angry at Nracha-dte.

“ _I cannot imagine you tired of the constant stream of females demanding that you service them_.” She hissed at him. “ _Since at any other time, it seems I cannot slake your carnal appetite, it is a surprise you would leave all that to tend to whatever I am doing_.” It was cruel and unfair of her to say such things, but the things she had felt all along surged to the surface unchecked. “ _Every season, I leave because I am not enough for you! And…and you know nothing of what it does to me to do so!_ _Then when I leave and find other people to be amongst in your absence, you cannot even let me be! You follow! Why_?!” Tears burned in her eyes, and she felt them running down the sides of her face. It was infuriating to give in to such emotion, but she couldn’t stop herself now. “ _It is acceptable for you to have others again and again and yet what? Am I to be a slave to your bed and no other_?”

“Dhavi, what’s the matter?” Andrea asked quietly and with worry. “What’s happening?”

“It is none of your concern.” Dha-viath snapped then jerked her shoulders free and sat up, the still-mending wound aching. With a downward glance, she saw it had been extensive, and she had indeed lost a lot of blood, enough that it was unlikely the available human medical technology could have saved her. “ _You have no response_.” She scoffed at Nracha-dte. “ _Was I nothing but a pet after all? My silly human emotions nothing but an inconvenience_?”

“ _You do not know of what you speak_!” He roared. Everyone around them flinched and stepped back at the violent sound, but it did not frighten her. “ _You needed to come here. You needed to be with the humans and your kin_.” He gestured toward Alec, and her eyes widened as realization settled over her. How could he have known who Alec was? Unless…

“ _You…you knew I would come here…you knew my brother was here_.” She breathed. “ _You did this…it is because of you…_ ” Her head swam, and she saw strange lights, feeling short of breath, which sometimes happened when she had lost so much blood. “ _Was…was this just another experiment? Did you know already I would find the humans on that hunt? Is this all some plan_?” A horrifying thought struck her then. “ _You’re trying to get rid of me…to send me back to them…_ ” The pain in her chest was overwhelming, and she moved to pull back from him, recoiling in…in what? Heartbreak? How could this be happening? Was it all true? She really wasn’t enough…

“ _No_.” He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, but looked around them. Many of the colonists had gathered as the security team moved around the walls searching for more intruders. “ _Yin’tekai-de has summoned you_.” Nracha-dte was even more inscrutable behind that mask. “ _You are to present yourself at the Clan Seat at the end of the season. He demands to speak with you_.” The clan leader…what could he possibly have to say to her? He’d always seen her as something of a novelty, she feared. He was Nracha-dte’s sire. “ _When you are finished here, you will report to him_.”

“ _Is that all you came here for? The Overlord of Qr’sarn dispatched to rein in his unruly Warlord_?” She glared at him. “ _It does not matter at all, does it, what I do_?”

“ _You have found your voice at last it seems. My efforts were not in vain, then_.” He gathered the vials and containers, putting them back in the med-pack and poured luminescent blue liquid where her blood had pooled in the dirt, rendering it unusable for testing.

“ _What does that even mean_?” His words made no sense. She’d always had a voice; she’d never been timid and certainly had not been submissive since her Blooding. “Nracha-dte.” He made no reply and took her by the waist as he stood, setting her on her feet. She staggered a little but got her balance. “ _What do you mean_?”

“ _We will meet again at the Clan Seat when the season is ended_.” He said over one shoulder as he turned away.

“Nracha-dte!” She called after him, confused and hurt, feeling so many things all at once that were tearing at her. He did not look back, the crowd parting as he strode toward them. He engaged the cloaking device, and the blur was all she could see as he scaled the wall and leapt over it.


	19. 19

The ground felt unsteady beneath Dha-viath's feet, and she was shaking as she stared at the place Nracha-dte had leapt over the wall. Her cheeks were still wet with tears as confusion, and so many other things ran rampant through her. She fought to regain linear thought, to grasp some thread of logic, any bit of reason that she could steady herself with. It was made worse by the sea of faces that peered at her. Many looked from her to where the massive alien who'd saved most of their lives had vanished.

“Are you alright?” Andrea asked, gently putting her hand on Dha-viath’s shoulder. She flinched almost violently and pulled away before meeting the eyes of the human woman who had so much concern and compassion. How easily they dealt with their emotions it seemed, they’d learned their whole lives how to cope…most of them had, anyway.

“I don’t know.” Dha-viath finally summoned her ability to speak. The show was over, and the spectators had begun to disperse.

“What did he say to you?” The fear in Andrea’s eyes mirrored what Dha-viath was thinking, was she being cast out by the Yautja for what she had done?

“I am summoned to the Clan Seat.” She wiped angrily at her face. The sound of Owen barking orders into his com drew her attention. When he looked at her, there was worry in his gaze too. She didn’t like it, she didn’t like these humans looking at her as though she was some unfortunate creature with its leg in a trap.

“Are they angry you came here?” Andrea’s concern shifted; she didn’t have to say it, she was afraid the Yautja would come to the colony. Dha-viath wondered if they’d listened to anything she’d said about her people.

“I was given no explanation.” Her voice was grim as she seethed, fury rising through everything else. “But this…it was all orchestrated.”

“What was orchestrated?” Owen asked, coming closer and she peered up at him, her teeth clenching and unclenching.

“All of this. Coming here… _everything_ to do with the humans crossing my path…he did it all, and I don't know why." She turned away, trying to take deep breaths. “He meant for me to do everything I have done…he _manipulated_ me…I suspect even what has gone on between you and I was part of the plan.”

“What?” Owen blanched. “ _Why?_ ”

“I don’t know!” She cried. “Trying to make some point…though I don’t know what.” Enough was enough. She was tired of this nonsense, the overwhelming feelings, being a pawn in a game she didn’t understand. Dha-viath took hold of the truest thing she knew, she was Yautja, no matter what. She hardened her heart at once and looked up at Owen. “Were any of the attackers captured alive?” They saw the change in her, the entire atmosphere seemed to shift. There would be no more wavering between the perceived _sides_ of her…Dha-viath was _all_ Yautja.

“One, he’s being questioned…” His frown deepened.

“Where?” She picked up her knife, wiping the blood from the blade on her pants before sheathing it.

“Taken back to the barracks…” He started. “Dha-viath, what are you doing?” She turned and marched away from him without answering, breezing by her still dumbfounded brother; she would have to see to _him_ later. “Dha-viath!” Owen called her name again, and she halted beside the body of the one who had shot her; it was a male with a gaping hole in his chest where one of Nracha-dte's plasma charges had hit him. She crouched and pulled the mask off to find dead brown eyes staring at nothing. A growl escaped her, and with only two strokes of her blade, she severed the head, grabbing it by the hair. There were startled gasps from those who had watched her so easily decapitate the dead man, but she paid them no mind.

“I am _done_ playing human.” Dha-viath snarled.

Owen followed as she marched toward the barracks with the head hanging from her left hand and the knife in the right, wet with blood. The soldiers stared at her as she passed them, confusion and apprehension on their faces. One very nervous woman guarding the barracks door stepped forward to stop her despite noticing the severed head.

“You can’t go beyond this point without…” She halted, finding the point of Dha-viath’s blade at her throat.

"I will speak to the one that lives." She hissed, and the soldier slowly stepped back. The looks on their faces were what she had expected all along. They stared at her like the inhuman monster she was. It had been foolish to conform to their ways, to set aside the impulses in her heart.

Inside, there was a room empty of furniture where an unharmed and unmasked male in black paced. Guards were posted outside the door, and they stepped aside without question, undoubtedly because Owen was behind her bidding them to do so.

With a firm kick, the door slammed open, and the man's head snapped up, first angrily and then with eyes widening in fear as he watched her step inside. Dha-viath threw the head, and he shrieked when it struck him then hit the floor with a sickening thud. She grabbed him by the front of his coat and threw him against the wall then crouched down, one knee on his chest.

“All who attacked this place are dead.” The blade of her knife cut ever so slightly into the side of his neck. Any more pressure and it would all be over. “All but you. And I think you will soon join them.”

"No! Please…" He begged at once, and she grimaced in disgust.

“Spineless.” She shook her head. “You’d beg for your life but not fight for it…pathetic. _Honorless._ ”

“Look, I can make sure that no one ever comes here again, please…” He said quickly.

“Are you _so_ important? Such a request made by you would be upheld?” Her eyes burned into his and his mouth worked soundlessly. “How big is your fleet? How many of you are there?” Came her next demand.

“Everything is in my com…they already took it from me…” The man shook with terror. “You already have everything you need, really…”

“I do not.”

“W-what else is there?”

“Retribution.”

“Dha-viath, what are you trying to accomplish?” Owen asked from behind her.

“I do not take kindly to unprovoked attack.” She told him without looking back. “What assurances are there that this will not happen again? That the colony will be safe if it does?”

“We have a fleet of our own forces inbound, ships that will remain in orbit, plenty to keep everything covered.” He told her.

“Then why allow this worm to live?”

“You can’t just…”

“Just what?” She surged to her feet, voice ragged. “You did not protest while Nracha-dte and I slaughtered them as they attacked. This coward hid, he deserves to die even more than the rest.”

“That’s not up to you.”

“Isn’t it?” She looked back down at the cowering human who had curled into a fetal position. “His companions died with honor. They died fighting. His life disgraces their memory.”

“What do you care for the honor of the people who attacked _our_ colony?” Owen stared at her, dumbfounded, looking at her as though he’d never seen her before, but he should have known better. He’d been at the wrong end of her blades before, he’d witnessed her willingness to spill blood. Was he so blinded by what happened between them that he’d forgotten _who_ she was?

“I have never begrudged my enemies the honor they achieved falling in battle to our forces…when they fought with honor.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure a human would understand that.” Their prisoner had begun sobbing. “This one has not even one scratch on him from battle. He did not fight, though he was sent here to do so. He cowered and was captured.”

“And that is worth being executed for?”

“What good is he alive? Do you have a prison and the resources to house him indefinitely for his war crimes? This is not a civilized world. You must survive above all else.” Her stare was cold and hard. “The truth of the matter is this coward condoned and supported a group who came here to kill or subjugate you, Owen. You, the colonists, their _children_. They came here on purpose with a purpose, and if you show weakness, they _will_ come back!”

“We have to be savages to survive?” he growled.

“So, that is what you think?” Dha-viath whispered. It stung, she couldn’t deny. For all their gushing about how good she was, the tune changed the instant they saw the truth. Very well, she would embrace it.

“What are we supposed to do? Display their bodies at our gates? Is that what _you_ would do?”

“I would skin the bodies, and hang the carcasses on the outer wall then line the road with their heads on spears.” She told him with a small shrug. He looked almost as if he would laugh but quickly realized she was not making a joke. “You thought that I was like you.” Her voice was quiet. “But you see now that I am more the _monster_ you initially thought.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“It is what I am.” Her lip curled back. Owen grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the corridor and then into a small, unoccupied office.

“What happened with Nracha-dte, Dha-viath?” He demanded, as though he had any right to do so. She gave him a silent, obstinate stare. “You were arguing obviously, you screamed at him… _what_ happened?”

"First, I am pulled one way, be Yautja, be a hunter…and so I am a hunter. I rose higher even than that, and then I am pushed this way, be with humans, see how they are…and for what? Do this do that…what about what _I_ want?” Dha-viath bared her teeth.

“What did he do?”

“He planned it _all_. Every detail. He is the most brilliant strategist I have ever known. Were I not a pawn in it all, I would be impressed.”

“How?”

“He found my brother first. He acquired all the data he would need to set me up, to make me curious about the humans. He selected even you.” She shook her head, tears burned in her eyes, threatening to spill. “He knows me completely, he knew what I would do, how I would react to his bait.”

“Selected _me_?” Owen blinked, not understanding yet.

“Obviously he knows the characteristics that…appeal to me, he _made_ me, after all, shaping all the things about me.” She glowered. “He found a human specimen he knew would pique my interest, put you in my path, and ensured I would find my way here.”

“Why?”

“I _don’t_ know…” She wilted, drained of the energy it took to be angry and, in its place, she felt flooded with sorrow and grief. "I fear that I am being summoned for formal expulsion, that all this was done to give me somewhere to go.”

"You would, of course, be welcomed here…" Owen started.

“That isn’t the point…you don’t understand…” She couldn’t explain it to him, she couldn’t put into words how significant Nracha-dte was to her. There was no way to make Owen, or likely any human understand that she simply could not _be_ without Nracha-dte, no matter how furious she was with him right now. They'd had their knock-down-drag-out disagreements in the past they'd managed to move beyond, this too would pass if she wasn't exiled.

“How did he know we would come under attack?”

“I doubt he did, it is likely that he has been here the entire time I have been.” A sick feeling crept into her gut, knowing that if it was true, then he had seen her _with_ Owen. But so what? This was his doing, he could suffer the consequences of it. Another thought occurred to Dha-viath then. If she was going to be cast out, Yin’tekai-de would not summon her, she’d simply be stripped of all her gear and left where she was. She had witnessed plenty of Yautja punished by expulsion from the clan, with and without a trial. The offender was never summoned before the clan leader. “I will do what I can to help with the aftermath of this attack, then I will depart.”

“What?” Owen was taken aback by her abrupt decision. “I thought you had until the end of the season.”

“I am not a plaything or a puppet with strings to be pulled. Not anymore. I will do as I see fit.” She replied. “I am sorry if it upsets you.” She reached for the door handle but looked back at Owen. “Do as you will with your prisoner, but as a Warlord, I would advise execution.” With that, she left the room and made her way outside of the barracks.

 

The bodies of the attackers were lined up, given ID numbers, then blood samples were taken to be run through the databases for identification. Four of the colony's soldiers were dead, seven were severely injured, and a few more than that had only minor injuries. Andrea and the other doctors were seeing to those who needed care, and there were groups of colonists talking amongst themselves about the ordeal. More than a few glances were tossed at Dha-viath, but she ignored them. She had no desire to make explanations or answer questions.

“Demetra, there you are.” Alec jogged up, pulling Dha-viath from her thoughts, and she looked at her brother for a long moment. "Are you alright? I…I don't even know what to make of everything I saw…you should have _died_ from that wound, but he…your…that was…?” He spluttered.

“Yes, that was Nracha-dte.” She let out a long breath. “You and I have him to thank for our reunion, I realized. He sought you out long before I ever saw Owen…”

“What? Why?”

“It doesn’t matter…he wanted to get me here, get me back to the only family I had left, the people I came from, but now I’m called back to Vrehnov.” She told him, softening considerably. He’d never been put off by the truth of what she was. “I must say my goodbyes and get my things…but, now of course I know you’re here, and I will be able to visit again.”

“I…I feel like there hasn’t been enough time…” The sudden sadness on Alec’s face nearly undid Dha-viath again, and she shocked him and herself by hugging him suddenly.

“I’m very glad to have found you again, Alec.”

“So am I, Dem…I never stopped thinking about you all these years…” He pulled back and quickly wiped at his eyes. “You’d better come back here. I can’t see you once and then never again.”

“I will come back.”

“Dara will be heartbroken.” He sighed.

“I hope she will understand that I have a home somewhere else, and that there are things there I need to take care of.”

 

Night had fallen when Dha-viath, clad in her armor and gear, knocked on Andrea’s door. Meagan, looking exhausted, answered, and stared for a moment.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, I must.”

“So, you’ve come to say goodbye.”

“If you will permit it.” Dha-viath was holding her helm and hung it on her pauldron as Meagan nodded, stepping aside so she could come in.

“I’ve been summoned back.” She explained.

“I saw him today.” Meagan murmured, letting out a long breath. “It made everything you’ve told us real. It’s…very frightening, but…it doesn’t change how we feel about you." There was a pause, and Dha-viath wasn't certain how to respond to such a statement. It made sense that for particular truths, seeing was believing. “I’ll go get Dara, Andrea is in the kitchen.”

Andrea was seated at the counter in the kitchen, looking haggard. She'd worked hard on her patients all day and was no doubt in need of a lot of rest.

“I’m leaving tonight," Dha-viath told her quietly.

"I figured since those obviously aren't pajamas." The doctor gestured to the armor and got off the stool. There was a very faint scent of alcohol.

“I wanted to say goodbye and tell you how much I’ve appreciated your friendship and the kindness you’ve shown me.”

“So this it then? You’ll just be…gone?”

“No, I promised Alec I would come back. My time here was not meaningless, I’ve learned so much about the people I came from…the _good_ that is in humans. These relationships I’ve built are not temporary things, it wasn’t an experiment…I will miss you all…”

“And Baines?”

“I’m going to see him after I’ve spoken with you and your family. He’s…he knew that this was going to happen.” Just then, Meagan came out with Dara who had been sleeping. The little girl was rubbing her eyes, looking distraught.

“You’re going?”

“Yes, I have to.” Dha-viath got down on her knees. “I couldn’t go without seeing you first, though. You were the first human here to be my friend, and that is very important to me, I will never ever forget that.”

“Will you visit?”

“Yes. I promise I will. I don't know when; it might be a while before I'm able. It will depend on how things go when I get home.” She explained to the girl, an unexpected ache in her chest. Dara hugged her and Dha-viath closed her eyes, returning the embrace. “Never forget to be kind to others as you have been to me, it makes all the difference. And never forget how strong and powerful you are. Your thoughts and opinions are very important.”

“I’m going to miss you, Dhavi.”

“I will miss you, too.” She released Dara and stood back up. “I will miss all of you.” Andrea and then Meagan hugged her, both with glassy eyes.

“I bet you didn’t think saying goodbye would be so difficult.” Andrea smiled sadly.

“You are right, I didn’t.”

 

Dha-viath had wrapped up in a parcel a communicator with a frequency that locked to her. With it, she wrote a note to her brother, _in case of emergency_ , then left it in his mail slot. There was a light on in Owen's domicile, and she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she approached and entered. He was sitting on the foot of his bed, elbows on his knees, and hands folded as he stared at the floor. When he looked up, he seemed surprised to see her.

“I thought you were gone already.”

“I couldn’t go without properly speaking with you…you know, while I’m not in the midst of a calamity of emotions.” One side of her mouth turned up. He stood and went to her, his blue eyes searching, full of questions she knew he wouldn’t ask.

“I didn’t realize what I said earlier until after…” He started, but she shook her head.

“We are different, we each think different things are savage.”

"Then we have to agree to disagree." Owen gave a nod, and to her surprise, he reached for her, pulling her closer. “Do you have time to say goodbye?”

“I wasn’t sure you would want to…but I had hoped you would.”


	20. 20

By the time Dha-viath arrived in K’mporva—the Clan Seat, the Season was nearly over, things seemed to be reasonably settled, the public spaces were no longer littered with coupling Yautja, mad with their need to copulate. She docked her ship and readied herself. The trip had been spent going over every possibility she could imagine for how her meeting with the Clan Leader would go.

Disembarking from her ship in the large hanger, she was startled to find a regal and imposing Yautja woman waiting for her: Guan-dekna, the clan leader’s consort, and also Nracha-dte’s mother. She was a fierce and powerful Yautja, at one time an Overlord in her own right and now, as the clan leader’s consort, she oversaw the most important parts of the entire clan itself. When Dha-viath first came to Vrehnov, it was Guan-dekna who had taught her what it meant to be a female amongst their people, she had helped instill confidence, honor, and self-respect, and she had taught Dha-viath everything about their society.

“ _Such_ rage, little one. I have never seen you in such a state.” Guan-dekna said, regarding her, head tilted to one side, her long locks swaying. Dha-viath blinked, confused by the observation.

“I have said nothing, done nothing…but walk off the ship…”

“You do not need to. I know you.”

“You know me, or you know what madness has gone on?” Dha-viath folded her arms, looking up into amused amber eyes.

“Both. But I wish to hear the words from you. Come. Walk with me before you arrive to answer your summons.” Guan-dekna moved with fluid grace. Dha-viath had long thought her the most beautiful being she’d ever known, and when she was much younger, she’d sought to emulate her, though without much success.

“Which words are those, Guan-dekna?”

“Whichever you would choose to speak, Dha-viath. Don’t be sullen with me, I’ve always insisted you speak freely.” It was true.

“Everything that’s happened during this Season was contrived without my knowledge. I was set amongst the humans, and I did exactly as was wished of me, believing all the while I made my own choices. Was _that_ how it was told to you?”

“Not exactly.” There was a tone of annoyance in Guan-dekna’s voice that made Dha-viath wonder which bits had been left out. “Come. Yin’tekai-de is waiting for you.”

 

Dread dropped like a boulder into Dha-viath’s stomach. She had seen the Clan Leader plenty of times, and he had not been cruel toward her, mostly she was ignored like any young hunter, and it had never offended her. Now, though, after she’d spent time with humans, he wanted to speak with her individually. That was unusual and unsettling.

Whatever apprehension she felt, she made certain to enter the chamber with her head held high, without fear on her face. Yin’tekai-de stood at a large hearth, the fire inside it burned quietly. With no more than a glance, he dismissed all attendants, and they were alone. She put her fist over her heart to salute him respectfully, and he slowly came toward her, looking down, still saying nothing. They’d never met or held conversation one on one before.

“You show no fear that I demanded your presence.” He rumbled.

“I do as I am bid by my Clan Leader and my Overlord.” She replied, watching him closely, looking for any sign of anger, any indication of what he could possibly want to discuss with her.

“You went amongst humans, the species you were born from.” He folded his hands behind his back. It was businesslike, he was confirming things he’d been told.

“Yes, Clan Leader.”

“For what purpose?”

“I, too, would like to know the answer to that question.” Dha-viath did not bother to hide her irritation. She was entitled to feel as she did. “Clan Leader.” She added, for respect.

“Did you not go to the planet of your own volition, seeking them?” The massive, elder Yautja narrowed his eyes at her, and it was impossible to tell what he knew already and what he didn’t. She didn’t suppose that Nracha-dte had willingly detailed his every action and reasoning.

“I tire of being led about on an unseen leash, Clan Leader. Pushed this way and that, set upon paths I thought were my own but were not. It is with all my respect and honor for you, and your place as my Clan Leader, that I would request to know what exactly the purpose of all this is.”

“You do not know?”

“It would be stupid to feign ignorance, would it not?” She blurted without thinking, immediately horrified at herself. He tilted his head, giving a quiet, amused trill.

“Fierceling indeed. It has been a long time, but I have seen the fire that burns in you before.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “Tell me, when you believed your actions to be your own, for what purpose did you seek the humans?” It took a second, but Dha-viath set aside her anger, focusing on her original questions those weeks before.

“I wanted to see for myself if humans were the savages I long believed them to be…that I remembered.” She explained.

“And your findings?”

“The humans occupying the colony were not what I expected. They gave every indication of being reasonable and treated each other and their offspring well, behaving like a cohesive society. From my observations, it was clear that they seek to build a sustainable existence to avoid the decimation of another world.” It was strange to deliver an objective report of something she’d experienced anything but objectively. “I came to know many of them personally and…I was surprised, of course.”

“And?” His eyes narrowed, and she knew that he was aware of much more than he was letting on.

“I also discovered that living in the colony was a male who was sired by the same father as I was.” She let out a long breath. “I admit that I was pleased to see him again, as he had been one of the few humans I had any positive memories of…from before.”

“What choice then, have you made?” He took a step forward. Dha-viath blinked and stared, a frown creasing her brow.

“Choice? What choice?”

“Humans or Yautja.”

“There was _never_ a choice…” Fury rose up inside her like bile in the back of her throat. “How can you…” She could hardly form the words to express the rage, but it exploded from her unchecked. “How dare you make such an accusation?! I have bled and been broken over and over for the Yautja! I cast aside _everything_ that made me a pitiful, fragmented creature to grow into the hunter I have become!” Dha-viath was shaking with her anger. “You would belittle my honor, the thing which I hold most high above all things after _all I have done?!_ ”

“ _There_ is the fire.” Yin’tekai-de mused.

“Even _you_ , Clan Leader, have _no right_ to call into question how I have served and given everything for the Yautja, for my clan, and for my honor!” She wasn’t finished. “I marked myself with the blood of a _queen_ , I fought, and I clawed my way to earning the respect I deserve. I will not have that marred or called into question.” Her chest was heaving, and while she could scarcely believe herself for the outburst, she knew she was right.

“Be assured, Fierceling, you have proven yourself ten times over and ten times over that. There is no one that could credibly discount your deeds.” He put a hand up, as though to quell her rage, but it would not abate.

“I want to know why all of this was done. Why was I led to the humans? Why was I then called back here? Why have I been handled like an errant, unblooded _fool_ that misbehaves?” Dha-viath bared her teeth.

“What of Nracha-dte?” He ignored her demand, he _was_ still the Clan Leader, and furious or not, she owed him allegiance and respect.

“What of him?” She deflated a little bit. “Surely you know this was all his doing.”

“I know of his involvement.” The clan leader nodded, regarding her curiously, the graying klehvac falling forward as he peered at her. “What if your Overlord forbid you to ever return to the colony?”

“Then, I would obey. Nracha-dte is my Overlord, and I am an appointed Warlord, my loyalty is sworn to him.”

“What if it was not?”

“If what was not…what?” She stared, not understanding the question, and feeling a bit stupid.

“What if you were not a sworn Warlord, and he made such a demand that you never return or make contact with humans for as long as you live?” There seemed little logic to his strange inquiries.

“I…” She took a deep breath, emotion suddenly running high and her chest heaved. “I would do whatever Nracha-dte asked of me, whether I was his Warlord or not. Even knowing that he…that it would not be the same if I asked of him something so grave.” She looked down, eyes on the floor as she struggled to rein in her feelings. “Even though he has made me very angry…I could never deny him. I want…for him to be pleased with me…to be proud.” She fought the urge to wipe the unwanted tears from her cheeks.

“You do not believe he would honor such a request if you made it?” Yin’tekai-de was suddenly much closer, and he grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up.

“No.” She shook her head.

“I do not understand it, but there is little, I think, that the afflicted Overlord of Qr’sarn would not do for you.” His tone was much softer, and there was something strange in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She blinked up at him. Why did he say _afflicted_?

“Nracha-dte had never defied his Clan Leader until you were discovered.” He gave an amused snort and released her, stepping back again. “I ordered you thrown to the dogs for sport and I laughed with the others when he threw you a knife to defend yourself with.” She stared in horror. No one had ever said much about her first days amongst them. “I bid him let you die, that so frail a creature would never survive such a fight, but he defied me. He taught you to survive, he made you a hunter, and you never ceased to shock all of us with your unbreakable will.” He chuckled then. “Again and again, I told him… _ordered_ him even, to cast you off, to let you perish in some training accident, or let some terrible prey take your life. He would not. But…it was not only his intervention that kept you alive. The training became more difficult, more dangerous, things even our young might not be faced with for many years to come, but you refused to die.”

“Of course, I refused to die!” Dha-viath snarled, her rage flaring up anew. “I did not die when my own sire beat me until I bled. I did not die when the ship around me was torn to pieces. I did not die when you threw me to the dogs. I became greater than any human in history ever has or ever will!” Her voice was ragged, so much pain and anger sweeping through her that she had no idea what to do with. “You demanded my death, and you will not have it, nor will anyone else.”

“Of that, there is little doubt. But there is much you do not know. The affliction has had you so long in its clutches.” His laughter echoed in the chamber.

“What affliction?” She demanded. “I am in perfect health, there is no disease or illness upon my body. I am strong, and…”

“Yes, yes.” He waved at her indignation. “You are Yautja, little one. Whatever people you came from, your spirit is from Vrehnov.” He clapped her on the shoulder, jarring her entire body. “When it comes time, I will approve.”

“Approve of _what_?”

“Our discussion is concluded, Dha-viath, Warlord of Qr’sarn.” He dismissed her and turned his back, looking again at the fire. More confused than before, Dha-viath left the chamber, exiting to where Guan-dekna waited, amusement alight in her eyes.

“How was it?”

“Did you not hear?” Dha-viath glowered.

“Oh, I heard. There are scarcely any who did not.” Guan-dekna’s chuckle rumbled.

“He said things I seem unable to comprehend.” Dha-viath sighed.

“Come, let’s get you to my wing and we can feed you, and we will talk more.”

 

Dha-viath was bathed and indeed fed. As always, Guan-dekna took care of her as she had whenever she came to the Clan Seat. The Yautja woman was as close to a mother as she’d ever known. The attendants draped her in a smooth, beautiful drape, tying a cord around her waist to keep it in place. She sat quietly on the terrace that overlooked the garden, and in the distance, the first sun was setting.

“So. What was it that you could not understand?” Guan-dekna placed a cup in Dha-viath’s hands. Inside was a dark, sweet, aromatic liquid she had not smelled before.

“He used the term _afflicted_ in a way that made no sense. It was used to reference both Nracha-dte and myself, though neither of us is afflicted with anything…”

“Oh, but you are.” She chuckled. “Tell me, why are you so angry with my son?”

“I told you already, he manipulated me, he…”

“No, not that. Why have you been angry with him for a very long time?” Guan-dekna always saw through anything and everything, uncannily able to get to the bottom of things. Dha-viath hadn’t even realized until this had happened how angry she had been with Nracha-dte all this time. She’d shoved it down and ignored it, dismissing her own feelings as weakness.

“I…I leave, every Season…so that he is free to…mate with whatever females he wishes. After all, I can never provide offspring, so I can never truly…fulfill him.” She looked down at her lap, gripping the cup as her face twisted. It was a moment before she could speak again. “And my silly human heart bleeds to think of him touching any other…with every season the knife _twists_.”

“You wish then to be the only one he mates with?” The Yautja’s tone was not laced with ridicule as Dha-viath expected. Instead, she almost sounded confused, as though piecing together a puzzle of her own.

“It is foolish, and I have tried since the beginning to quell the feelings I get about it.” She replied. “Such a desire is not the way of Yautja.”

“Then…you really do not know.” Guan-dekna sat back, folding her arms. “Dha-viath…Nracha-dte has not mated with another female since the Season before your Blooding.”

“What?” She’d heard the words, but they didn’t quite register because it seemed so absolutely ridiculous and far-fetched.

“You already _are_ the only one. He has never told you?”

“No. Of course not.” Dha-viath’s throat was suddenly very dry.

“The affliction Yin’tekai-de spoke of…I always knew Nracha-dte would fall prey to it, just as I had, just as his father had. It is more common in our bloodline than in many others. Many see it as a weakness, but I have watched generation after generation, and those who are afflicted have been stronger and better hunters than those who are not.”

“But what is it?”

“The desire to be bound to one mate, it is a feeling of deep attachment…there is no word for it but afflicted, because it is like a sickness there is no cure for. The only help for it is to be with the one that is desired.” Guan-dekna was describing _love_.

“And…you believe he…he is subject to this affliction where I am concerned?”

“I do not believe it, I _know_ it.”

“He never said…he never…” Dha-viath shook her head. “But why then did he lead me to the humans? He made sure that I found them and I…there was one I mated with…many times…and Nracha-dte knows what I have done…” She put her hands over her face and groaned.

“There was a reason.”

“ _What_ possible reason?”

“He needed you to make a choice…him, or the humans.”

“I had chosen him from the _beginning_!”

“I was allowed to believe you knew all this already.” Guan-dekna made an irritated sound. “I don’t know why I am surprised, it is easier to get information from a stone than from Nracha-dte. I suppose I will play my part and tell you what he will not.” She sighed. “You may have chosen him a long time ago, but it was not an _informed_ choice. Obviously, he did not choose the best course of action, but when something this important is the matter at hand, I cannot blame him for wanting to ensure your choice was not the result of simply not knowing the people you came from.” Guan-dekna went on. “There is something else you do not know about him.”

“ _More?_ ” Dha-viath grumbled.

“He had all but lost the will to hunt, and had even grown reclusive. For one who had been so very successful so quickly, it was not surprising that his accomplishments no longer fulfilled him.” She began. “I knew, of course, what the missing piece was, but he had to find it out for himself. When he came back with a weak, injured human child, we were not sure what to think, but the spark that drives Yautja to hunt had returned to his eyes.”

“I was just a child…surely he was not _afflicted_ toward me as a _child_ …” Dha-viath recoiled slightly at the horror of such a thought.

“No, that was _not_ the way of it,” Guan-dekna assured her. “It was not until just before your Chiva that he began to look at you differently.”

“I never noticed…”

“Of course not, you were too wrapped up in burying every feeling that surfaced, you have been ever since as well. But, you were both changed once you’d laid together. He was in denial for a bit, of course…until you almost killed that female.” She gave a snort. “So territorial.” Dha-viath’s ears burned, she’d always been ashamed of that particular outburst.

“I think I need to find him and speak with him…” She said quietly.

“Courtyard gardens.” Guan-dekna chuckled.

 


	21. 21

Dha-viath adjusted the flowing fabric draped over one shoulder and tightened the cord high around her waist. The things she had learned from Guan-dekna circled around and through her mind as though on a loop. Nracha-dte had been with no one else, and he wished to be her choice…her _informed_ choice. He wished…to be _hers_ alone. On her own, she never would have imagined such a thing. She wondered why not? Why had she thought herself so unworthy of high regard after all she had done, after how proud she was of her accomplishments?

There was an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach as she padded barefoot through the palace-like fortress toward the expansive courtyard. When she stepped out into the dense garden, she followed a path until ahead in a small clearing, she saw Nracha-dte speaking with three young-bloods, two of which were his own sons. They hung on his every word, revering all he spoke and all he did. It was with good reason, he was powerful and had led the greatest hunts. When he saw her lurking behind the ferns, he dismissed the others and sat on the edge of a low stone wall that ran along a raised bed of tall grass.

A shyness she had never had with him before swept over her as she came forward. Neither spoke as they looked at one another for a long moment. Dha-viath wasn’t sure where to begin; the last time she’d spoken to him, he’d been putting her back together while she furiously screamed at him. She wouldn’t apologize for that, though, she hadn’t been wrong. Whatever his motives, he, the mighty Nracha-dte, Overlord of Qr’sarn, had gone about it in the worst possible way.

“You should have just told me.” Her voice was quiet.

“How did the meeting with the Clan Leader go?” Of course, he was deflecting.

“I’m sure you were within earshot.” She folded her arms. Nracha-dte gave a single nod. “It was my discussion with Guan-dekna that was more interesting…and enlightening.”

“Is that so?” It felt as though his yellow eyes were burning into her, and she stood just out of reach, knowing that if they were close enough to touch, he could derail the entire conversation.

“Why did you never tell me the truth? All this time, I have left every season for nothing because I believed that you needed to…” Dha-viath gestured vaguely in the direction of his groin then let out a long breath. She wasn’t going to let him avoid talking about it this time.

“You were not ready.”

“Why do _you_ get to make that determination?” It was tiresome to have things decided _for_ her when she was an intelligent and capable individual.

“I was not ready, either.” Nracha-dte shrugged one shoulder. At that, Dha-viath’s jaw dropped open, but he went on. “Your hatred for humans and for yourself blinded you.”

“I…” She blinked, feeling breathless. He was right, of course. “So you led me to them…to see for myself.” It made some sense now, and he nodded again.

In truth, knowing her propensity to be stubborn, had he explained this beforehand, she would never have gone, sticking obstinately to her opinions based on little more than hazy memories of pain.

“Even after all the time and all that transpired, you believed emotion was a human feature and a human failing…that it was a thing of weakness among Yautja.” He shifted slightly, leaning a little bit forward and she thought he might reach out to grab her. “You sought to shut yours off, regardless of anything that was suggested otherwise.”

“I kept _emotions_ in check to keep them from interfering with the hunt, and my duties…feelings have no place in any of that! They cloud judgment and the ability to make objective assessments.”

“What did the humans teach you?”

“What makes you think I learned anything from them?” She almost stamped her foot in defiance.

“You are different now.”

“I am not! I was amongst them, not assimilated by them!”

“Your powerful denial has long held you back, Dha-viath.”

“I am not in den—” Her words halted. Her first impulse _was_ always to deny anything that made her human, to reject it, to avoid it. The sense of shame she’d always carried about her origins had driven her to reject anything human.

“What did they teach you?” He repeated the question.

“Many things.” Dha-viath sighed. “That…cruelty and violence against their young is not the standard of their kind.” Her voice was much quieter. “That friendship and affection feels…good.” Her gaze dropped, and she fidgeted a little. “They have existed and built their colony without stowing or curbing the things they feel.” She hadn’t consciously put thought into this analysis before, and it spilled forth now as pieces of some puzzle appeared to slowly fall into place. “To care for something or someone inspires ferocity when that thing needs to be defended. In spite of its potential to be used against them, they draw strength and determination from it.”

“Have you not imagined the power you would wield if you harnessed such emotions?” Nracha-dte offered. She had not.

“Is _that_ the lesson you sought to _teach_ me?” The thought irritated her.

“I sought only to provide the opportunity to learn for yourself. There was no knowing what knowledge could be gained. I could not proceed if you did not know the truth of all sides.”

“Proceed with what?” She stared blankly at him, not understanding. Nracha-dte said nothing for a long moment.

“The bond.” At last, he replied. Dha-viath was about to demand he explain when it clicked. _The_ bond…the Consort Bond. The fog of confusion finally was lifted, replaced with shock. There was no undoing a Consort Bond; once the oaths were sworn, it persisted even if one individual died. He could not, of course, commit himself to something of that magnitude without knowing for certain that she truly chose him.

“You want to swear the oath with _me_?” For some reason, she felt afraid to speak it above a whisper, lest it somehow not be true. He nodded. “But…humans are so short-lived…the bond is…forever. Even if I live to be ancient for a human, I will perish long before you…”

Nracha-dte snorted with amusement. “After everything I have done to repair your wounds and the amount of Yautja blood you’ve been injected with, the aging process has all but ceased. Your cells repair damage faster than time can damage them. At this rate, you will outlive me.” That thought in particular was simultaneously comforting and disconcerting. “There is nothing to hinder moving forward, that is, if you consent.”

Dha-viath was overwhelmed, she had never even in her wildest imagination believed any such thing would come to pass in her life. But then, had she not been equally stunned when he submitted himself to her to mate for the first time all those years ago?

“Yes, of course.” Her mouth answered him before her brain caught up. Nracha-dte reached one hand out, and she took it, letting him draw her closer to stand between his knees.

“Why stand out of reach?”

“Because I know you.” Her smile widened as her jumbled brain set itself right again, and she fully understood what was happening. “How many times have you distracted me from saying important things?”

“Many.” He took his hands off her then, leaning back. “Say your important things, then. I won’t distract you.” She frowned, wanting him to keep touching her.

“I…I am not sure where to even begin, I never thought…” Dha-viath took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It has been a long time that you and I have…been like this. And we’ve…never said anything about it.”

“What is there to say?”

“I’ve always wondered why you…wanted me.” Her voice got much quieter. “For all I have done in my life, I am still inside a human body. I was often told how strange and ugly I am, being so small and pale. They used to say how I looked like the weak, unviable infants that get drown at birth.”

“And you believed it?”

“Of course I did, I was young and in a constant state of fear and readiness to prove myself. I believed you thought the same things about me, but that you at least had the tact not to say them to my face.” She watched his yellow eyes. “The first ten years of my life, I spent learning that I was unworthy, you know that. You _saw_ it as no one else could…through my own thoughts and memories. It’s taken longer than I thought for me to truly believe otherwise.”

Nracha-dte took her by the waist again, his fingers sliding beneath the fabric of the draped, makeshift dress. Dha-viath gripped his forearms, her pulse increasing. Well, he’d held off a little bit before distracting her at least.

“Those were never my thoughts.” He lifted her. She put a knee across each of his thighs and her hands on his shoulders for balance. Attempting to resist would be pointless, and she leaned forward to kiss his neck. “During the Season, we are subject to the drive, the _need_ to mate. It burns in the loins, and there is nothing that can distract from it.”

“Yes, I know.” She pressed herself against him, having not even realized how much she had missed his touch and his scent.

“Not long before your Chiva, that need plagued me in your presence. My body would…become ready, and my blood turned to fire in my veins. I was very close to losing control when I touched you. It never happened that way before.” His breath was coming faster. “I believed something was wrong as I could not sate the desire elsewhere.”

“You wanted me? I never knew…it never seemed that way…” Her own need gripped her and Nracha-dte pulled her against him. He was ready _now_ , and she gasped as the hard ridge pressed against her through the thin fabric and his leather.

“I was forced, on occasion, to seek relief with my own hands.”

“Really?” Dha-viath’s eyes grew wide, and she pictured it in her mind. “I think I’d like to see that sometime.” With one firm tug, the cord about her waist was undone, and in the grass, then he shoved the cloth off her shoulder, and she was exposed, perched naked in his lap.

“Once you marked yourself with the blood of a queen, I knew how I might have you.” One of his hands moved near his waist, and the leather he wore was tossed aside.

“And you convinced yourself that once would be enough?” Slowly she moved her hips, sliding along the rigid length of him as one of his hands ran down over her backside.

“Foolishly, yes.” He pressed his mouth to hers and instead of being shocked by the intimate gesture, she reciprocated fervently, sucking his tongue as it explored her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around his length, ready to guide him inside her, but he took her wrist, stopping her. “Not yet.”

“Why not?” She groaned and writhed against him. Usually, that was enough to send him into the frenzy from which there was no return. Instead, Nracha-dte took hold of her and laid back in the tall grass of the raised bed so that the vegetation sufficiently obscured them. He watched her, and his pupils were more dilated than usual. It gave him a relaxed look, she thought.

“I will watch you please yourself this way, while I finish the important things I have to say.” He gave an amused trill, and Dha-viath took it as a challenge to get him to give in before his story was done.

“Very well.” She was panting and braced her hands against his chest moving her hips until she found the ridge on the underside of his length, just beneath the tip, and it was the perfect amount of texture and pressure she needed.

“As I said…I foolishly believed one time would satisfy both my need and the Blooding tradition.” It wasn’t as easy to speak as before, his chest rising and falling faster. The tension between her legs bordered on painful, she was very close, moaning softly. If she angled her hips just right, he’d slip inside…but no, let him try to finish his story. “Finally…it was time, I half hoped it would feel terrible, and I’d never long for it again. But your flesh was…so tight, squeezing me.” Dha-viath was breathing hard, right there, on the very edge, her mouth open, eyes shut as she moved against him. “I was sure I would hurt you, but you took me whole. I was undone…by the sound of your pleasure.” He’d never spoken to her this way before, he’d never described how it felt when they were together, she’d never had anything to go on but the way he moved and how he moaned when he came. But now, his words…they pushed her that final bit and she cried out.

Nracha-dte shifted just enough and drove up into her hard, and she clenched around him, gripped in the spasm that seemed to renew and intensify. Her nails dug into his flesh as he pressed deep.

“Please…” Her need was such that she would beg if it made him move. He wrapped an arm around her and put her on her back, watching her face. Everything she’d hidden behind had been dismantled, and she couldn’t keep herself or what she was feeling from him anymore. More than just her body lay naked before him.

Nracha-dte took her hard as years of everything that had been pent up between them both was released in an explosion of movement. She dug her heels into the dirt moving with him, nails cutting him. Biting and clawing between them both until her body shattered around him.

“You are mine.” The words tore from him in a snarl and Dha-viath bucked hard against him as if she had any power to move him.

“No more than you are mine.” She put her head back, and he drove into her faster, bracing himself with his hands and she looked between them, watching. She loved to see it, to watch all of him as he gave up all control, driven by raw instinct to be inside her. He came violently, and she gripped his hips as he shook, pouring forth with a long, low groan of pleasure.

They lay together in the grass for some time, neither speaking, clung together despite it being so warm. This was how it was supposed to be, how it always should have been. So much time had been wasted fighting against feeling anything. Well, it had taken a long time, but they’d made it to this point, that was what mattered.

“What will change, once we’ve sworn the oath?” Dha-viath’s mind felt fuzzy but happy.

“Everything that is mine will be yours, and everything that is yours will be mine.”

“I don’t have very much to offer…”

“That does not matter.” Nracha-dte pulled her to lay across his chest.

“You’ve already given me everything, I would be nothing otherwise.”

“No, I gave you knowledge, you chose what to do with it. I did not make you strong, I showed you what you could do with strength.”

“But what have I given you?” She watched his eyes. He had one arm propped behind his head, the other he used to pull her closer, his forehead pressed to hers.

“Everything that matters.” His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she inhaled sharply, pressing her hips against him again.

Suddenly, their discarded articles of clothing, which had been left on the ground, landed on them and Dha-viath sat bolt upright, able to see just over the top of the grass. Looking _very_ amused, Guan-dekna stood on the path, arms folded, her head tilted to one side.

“There have been complaints. As glad as I am that things are going well, the two of you _do_ have chambers for this sort of thing, do you not?” She shook her head, not truly upset. “Rutting in my garden like animals! You owe me new grass. I won’t tell you how long it took to cultivate that. It’s very exotic.” Nracha-dte gave a snort of amusement but didn’t sit up. Dha-viath elbowed him anyway.

“Ah…many apologies, Guan-dekna.” She felt her face growing hot.

“Mmhm. I’ve never heard anyone less sorry in my life.” Guan-dekna gave a laugh though and turned to walk away, but called over her shoulder. “There are plans to be made, Warlord, we have much work to do when you peel yourself off of my son.”


	22. 22

A Yautja celebration was a thing to behold. They did not often occur, as there weren’t any that were annual. But however minuscule a holiday it was, they used it as an excuse to throw what often became a full-scale festival of sorts. There would be food and contests, fights, artisans, music, entertainment, and anything else they could think of. The impression given was that an Oath-Swearing was no different.

Dha-viath had believed she’d seen every kind of Yautja gathering and celebration there was. But, since there had been no Consort Bond oaths sworn that she could remember, she didn’t know what precisely to expect. Though she knew _of_ it, there had never been any extensive discussion or details given of what was involved, and there was shockingly little recorded information. It was interesting, though, what little she _was_ able to find; the Oath was not sworn only by those who were _afflicted_. In fact, it rarely was. There were pair bonds created out of mutual respect and friendship, and sometimes, though rarely, even to solidify alliances.

There was no category that Dha-viath and Nracha-dte fit into, however. There had never been a union between a Yautja and anyone who was not. At least none she could find in her obsessive digging through history. For that fact alone, there was, unfortunately, no way they could make the event a quiet affair.

The following morning, once Dha-viath had, as Guan-dekna put it, peeled herself away from Nracha-dte, she was pounced upon by several attendants who led her away despite her protests and complaints. What she _wanted_ to do was go back to their quarters to continue what they’d been up to since their romp in the garden. Things seemed new again with Nracha-dte, now that after almost two decades, their truths had _finally_ been revealed _and_ openly discussed.

Word had spread at an alarming rate about the impending ceremony and for a society that rarely paid any mind to personal relationships of an intimate nature, every Yautja that Dha-viath crossed paths with looked at her with curiosity, often leaning close to companions to whisper. It made her uncomfortable, it had been a long time since she’d been a spectacle. After her blooding, the intrigue of a human being allowed to participate in the Chiva lost its appeal and life had become somewhat routine; she’d become an ordinary fixture in their society like anyone else. In this case, at least there was no jeering or name-calling, she’d at least earned that much respect.

Upon entering Guan-dekna’s suite, Dha-viath was shocked to find so many of those she considered friends waiting for her. Several councilmembers, Guan-dekna of course, and her very pregnant youngest daughter, Mo’seah.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Guan-dekna laughed outright at whatever Dha-viath’s face was doing, and she blinked, staring up at the Yautja.

“Because I _am_ surprised…what are you all doing here?”

“After all these years, you _still_ miss the obvious, Dha-viath.” Mo’seah shook her head and waddled toward a decanter on a side table. Nadahra slapped her hand away as she reached for it. Mo’seah flared her mandibles and hissed, displeased with the denial.

“You’re here for the Oath? _I_ only learned of it yesterday…” Dha-viath looked from face to face.

“Well, it seems you were the only one who didn’t know the state of things.” Te-van’ar chuckled. It was more surprising still that even the Council’s eldest, most senior, honored member had traveled all that way.

“What?” Confusion ran rampant through Dha-viath.

“Nracha-dte has very skillfully shielded you from so much.” Guan-dekna took Dha-viath by the shoulders and led her to the next room where food was laid out. “Now, eat. You will need your energy.”

“Shielded me from _what?_ Am I still being _handled_ like an ignorant peon?” Frustration and a sense of being overwhelmed was growing in the pit of her stomach, and she pulled away, an accusatory look in her eyes. “It isn’t funny to _me_.”

“You are right.” Guan-dekna nodded, becoming more serious. “You’ve come to a point where there should be no shielding, no unnecessary protection. I know that you feel as if eyes are upon you in ridicule and judgment, but that is because _you_ have judged yourself so harshly. Your name is _known_ , and while you might think it is because you were born of humans, it is not. It is because of all the other things you have done.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were yet a child, and in my care, you would wake in the night in terror. Perhaps you don’t remember, but you said once that you would dream of how it never mattered what you did _before_ , that something was unacceptable about you anyway.” Guan-dekna looked serene, and as always, powerful and in control. “You know our people, how we are, what we do, and what is important to us. No one cares what you are, they don’t look at you and think about the things that don’t matter. They think about the individual called Dha-viath, who has lived up to the name she was given in the most unexpected and unbelievable ways. Dha-viath who was marked with the blood of a Queen, who sits on the Council. Who negotiated an amicable resolution that otherwise would have led to war, who hunts with honor. Who in war has made choices and given counsel that led to victory, who was appointed Warlord, who has upheld and enforced our laws. Who is so elevated and respected having honored her people, and is going to swear a sacred oath with Nracha-dte.” Tears welled unexpectedly in Dha-viath’s eyes, and she wiped hastily at them. “I won’t list off _his_ accomplishments, we will be here all day.” Guan-dekna gave a snort. “And well, it isn’t about him.”

“I suppose that I did not know that my accomplishments were so well known.”

“There are few who do not, you silly little fool!” Mo’seah snapped, still being denied the strong beverage she wished for. Pregnancy made her meaner than usual.

“For all our sakes, you rabid cow, birth that suckling and return to your sanity!” Te-van’ar cried, to a raucous chorus of laughter from everyone, including Mo’seah.

For so long, for _decades_ , Dha-viath had believed she was protecting herself by assuming the worst was thought of her, that way she was prepared for the pain and disappointment of it. But she’d been wrong, it had been foolish, and in the end, she’d hurt only herself by believing such things. It had never been easy for her; like every successful individual, there was a pile of failures leading up to each triumph. She wore the scars and carried the memories of every step, every battle, and every fight that it took to achieve the status she now held.

Dha-viath was not a popular or well-loved individual, though nor was she despised; it didn’t work that way as it might with humans. Personal feelings rarely came into play where people of authority were concerned. Loyalty, obedience, respect, and honor came from the recognition of actions and achievements. There were plenty of Yautja that loathed utterly the fact that she was human, but because she had _earned_ her place, they would never disrespect her. What she was mattered less than the glory and honor her deeds brought to their people.

 

The others busied themselves with talking and eating, and a bowl was shoved into Dha-viath’s hands. In it was one of her favorite meals, a dark meat stew with a thick piece of bread, there were even her preferred vegetables in it.

Everything that had happened throughout the Season was weighing heavily on her mind. It had been a long time since there were huge, irrevocable life changes happening in such rapid succession. She’d learned where her true place was, though really she’d always known, but at the same time, she no longer felt an overbearing sense of shame because of where she came from.

The people of the colony crossed her mind often as well. Her brother, the unexpected friendships she’d forged…they’d all changed her in some way. Dha-viath had promised to come back, to visit them again, but she had no idea when that would be, or when she’d have a chance to make her way that far again. Perhaps during the next Season, though she no longer needed to leave for it, though…she’d never actually _needed_ to. Perhaps now she would spend it hunting with Nracha-dte, or he would come to Paradise with her, and they could enjoy the peace and quiet. And each other. _That_ was a pleasant thought.

She was quiet as the others reminisced about the handful of Oath-Swearing ceremonies they’d attended and very slowly, she slinked away toward the balcony until finally slipping out. The breeze moved across her skin and calmed her somewhat. The knot of anticipation in her gut was uncomfortable.

It wasn’t a surprise when someone else came out looking for her, but she hadn’t expected it to be Te-van’ar.

“You must be feeling overwhelmed.” She sat in the chair opposite from Dha-viath, who nodded. “That is understandable. In so short a time you have experienced so many things.”

“Sometimes, I wonder what _ordinary_ is, and I am overcome by the realization that I will never know ordinary. Something I heard spoken amongst the humans on several occasions was _the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence_.”

“Interesting…meaning that the circumstances of others appear to be more appealing than your own?” Te-van’ar stroked her chin and nodded. “I feel that could be true of Yautja as well.”

“I have never known ordinary. Sometimes I think it would be a reprieve from all the things always happening…but I realize it isn’t that _ordinary_ is one thing in one way…what is typical for me is not typical for others. I have lived an extraordinary life already, regardless of any definition. I survived, I hunted, I’ve been to battle, and now…I embark on something new.”

“That is true, and I would have some advice for you if you would like it.”

“Of course, I would value anything you would say to me.” Dha-viath watched her elder council-sister, hoping for anything that might quell the unwelcome, anxious feeling building up.

“Do not hide behind what you think you _should_ be. There is nothing to hide from any longer, you must flourish and revel in your success. With our Overlord at your side, there is almost nothing you could not accomplish.”

“This is uncharted territory, don’t you think? There’s nothing really that could define what I _should_ be. I was born human, cast out by them, and my only choice was to die or fight for irrefutable honor amongst the Yautja. I’ve done that. I already _am_ what I should be. I’m the only thing I _can_ be.” Dha-viath looked at her hands for a moment. They were small, but not soft; the bases of her fingers were calloused from years of wielding weapons. She was strong. “I have met my ultimate goal, which was to never be afraid again.”

“Then perhaps you don’t need advice.” Te-van’ar made a pleased sound. “Many of us have learned as much from you as you have us.”

“What could any of _you_ learn from me?”

“To never underestimate those who would be assumed weak.”

 

Sleep would not come. Dha-viath tossed and turned, counted backward from a ridiculous number, thought about the most boring things she possibly could, and yet she lay awake. Well, there was one thing she hadn’t tried yet. With as warm as it was, rather than covering her, the sheet was twisted and bunched, clutched between her thighs. She rolled onto her stomach, moving her hips a little, finding just the right pressure and friction. The way Nracha-dte looked while they hunted, the way he would perch on a thick branch as he observed his prey…how his muscles stood out, his thick thighs splayed apart.

The friction wasn’t enough. She reached down to use her fingers instead, her breath catching. She moved in little circles, and it was happening fast as more memories came to mind. Her favorite things…the sound of his breath when he was inside her, his hands on her skin, the way his body moved with frantic need when he was so close… She buried her face against the pillow to muffle the noise as she achieved release, but not relief, and the spasm concluded with a dissatisfied sigh.

The bed shifted as weight was put on it and Dha-viath flipped over at once and yelped in surprise.

“It has been a long time since I last watched you do that.” Nracha-dte prowled toward her, already undressed.

“I was told that it is custom for us not to see each other in the days preceding the ceremony.” She stared up at him before his mouth was on hers, tasting her, his mandibles stroking her cheeks, then his teeth on her neck until she moaned softly.

“They have to say that.” He gave an amused click, using his knee to nudge hers apart. “I will leave if you prefer.”

“Don’t you dare.” Her heart was already hammering in her chest as he came down over her. With no desire for any sort of prelude at that moment, Dha-viath guided him to exactly where she wanted. She groaned happily, her arms wrapped around his middle. He pressed deep inside her, almost until it was too much and she was panting.

Nracha-dte knew the precise and most delectable ways to illicit response from her body, how to make her come apart and put her together, just to take her apart again. He had an upward _curve_ , and knew that lifting his hips as he drew back, made contact with the spot inside her with the _perfect_ pressure. He altered his pace to build her up, first several hard strokes then torturously slow ones.

Sweat beaded on Dha-viath’s brow but however much she begged him, he took his time, but when she felt the first tremble in his arms, she knew that he was reaching that point where holding back would not be possible. The strokes grew more insistent, and he didn’t switch back to slow, his breath coming faster. Nracha-dte’s pupils dilated, his body moved differently when he reached this stage, his back arched each time he withdrew then drove into her again, then he grabbed her wrists, pinning her down.

He groaned…he was close, the cords in his neck standing out, and all the built-up tension inside Dha-viath snapped as she cried out, her body rigid with the spasm and the gush that accompanied it. The intensity of it overwhelmed her senses, then Nracha-dte roared as he came, too, pounding hard into her, squeezing her wrists too tightly, but she didn’t care.

Deafening silence filled the space around them where they lay. Nracha-dte moved to his side, carefully wrapping his arms around her while they each caught their breath. The pleasing warmth of satisfaction coursed through her, and she smiled against his chest, thoughts jumbled, the clearest being that she never wanted to be without such comforts again.

 

 

The market was crowded, even for so early in the day. It was obvious that many were spectators rather than doing their own shopping. Guan-dekna and Mo’seah were ahead having some discussion regarding ceremonial attire, the latter waddling uncomfortably, refusing to stay behind and not be included due to what she regarded as her _unfortunate condition_. Apparently, she hadn’t thought herself fertile at the time of engagement but felt positively enough toward her partner to go through with carrying his offspring.

Across the space the market occupied, was Nracha-dte in the company of two of his sons as well as Ald’ril-de, harrying a knife merchant. Dha-viath watched, paying no mind at all to whatever her own group was saying.

“What is it like?” Nadahra was right beside her, and the question pulled her from her reverie.

“Hm? What is what like?” She blinked, worried she’d missed an essential part of the conversation.

“The _affliction_ …it’s talked about but rarely seen, and those who experience it even more rarely make it known.” The Yautja gave a shrug. “There’s never been anyone for me to ask before.”

“Oh…um…I’m not sure how to describe it…” Dha-viath pursed her lips, thinking, trying to come up with something coherent. Her cheeks grew hot, though, as she felt oddly shy. “I cannot speak to Nracha-dte’s exact experience of things…but for me…I suppose it is the comfort and familiarity that I feel when I am with him. He is the first one I want to tell of any success…or failure. I trust him without question; we know each other entirely.”

“Is that it?”

“Well, no.” Her voice was quieter. “I long for his presence when we are apart for extended periods of time. It feels good to be with him, as if I am…full…” Nadahra’s brows arched a little, and the blush in Dha-viath’s cheeks deepened. “I mean…emotionally, but well…yes, that, too.” She cleared her throat.

“It certainly sounded adequate last night.”

“Ah…yeah…”

“Don’t worry, we’d have been more surprised if he did _not_ seek you out.” Nadahra laughed then and clapped her on the shoulder. “I suppose mating must be somewhat different, too, when you feel as you do.”

“I can say with certainty that there is a difference between laying with a male for pleasure alone and laying with one for…deep affection.” As Dha-viath watched Nracha-dte from across the market, he turned and looked directly at her. A strange little jolt of excitement seized her at once. He put his hand over his heart and gave a slow nod, and her mouth dropped open in surprise that he would make such a gesture before the eyes of _so_ many.

“So you did _truly_ encounter the humans, then.” Nadahra mused. “What are _their_ males like?”

“Well, …smaller, overall…and softer. Their bodies are comprised of less muscle, much less resilient, and they have limitations when it comes to mating.”

“Like what?” Nadahra’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Well, they require rest in between. They…” Dha-viath gestured vaguely at groin level. “…go _soft_ and cannot do it again for some time. Also, their stamina is much lower; what might be hours for a Yautja is minutes for a human.” Her thoughts wandered to the night before, and the great pleasure Nracha-dte had taken in drawing it out for as long as he could until her body was completely exhausted. The physiology of male Yautja did not rely on blood pressure to perform, unlike humans.

“That sounds very unfulfilling. But I would still mount one anyway.” Nadahra cackled at the shock on Dha-viath’s face.

“You would have to be very gentle, Nadahra, you’d kill a human very easily, I know what _you_ get up to during the Season.”

“It’s only dangerous if I’m _pleased_.”

“Good point. Outside of novelty, I doubt you’d take much satisfaction from a human.”

“And the females? They are like you?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” Nadahra nodded. “I’d enjoy them more then, most likely.”

“It is true, I gathered from conversation amongst the females there that commonly the males are more concerned with their own satisfaction.” Dha-viath had felt sorry for the women she’d talked with who’d had such experiences.

“Oh, how unfortunate. It is a wonder they manage to propagate at all with unsatisfied females. You are lucky to have come to the Yautja, we simply do not abide both in a pair not fully sating their desire.”

“I have thought as much as well.”

“What about the males you tried?”

“Tried? They’re people, Nadahra, not food.” Dha-viath laughed.

“Alright, _experienced_. Is that better?”

“Yes. And it was just one…and he was not disappointing.” When she glanced up, it looked like Nadahra had a thousand more questions. “It was very different and not nearly as fulfilling as with a Yautja.”

“Well, _obviously_.” Nadahra scoffed, but clicked with amusement.

“Dha-viath!” Guan-dekna’s sharp tone interrupted their sniggering.

“Erm…ahem. Yes?” She did her best to look innocent, probably without success.

“Would you have all your choices be made for you? We are here for a _reason_ , you know.” Though her voice was stern, it was plain enough that the Yautja matriarch was not actually irritated.

“Apologies…please, show me what I should be looking for.”


End file.
